Spreading Her Wings
by Skulhead Clan
Summary: Valkyrie Cain was returning Home after rescuing her best friend and mentor Skulduggery Pleasant when she was unexpectedly kiddnapped by a known Texan 'Hitman Deluxe'. But Why? Read more to find out. A Maximum Ride x Skulduggery Pleasant Fan fiction.
1. Last Rays of Sun

**Ok Everyone! This is my first Fan Fiction. Ever. It is a combination of my two favorite book series. Maximum Ride and Skulduggery Pleasant. Please let it be known that I own non of the characters. Zip, Nada, Nothing. Alright? good. So Please, Read, Enjoy and Review. :D**

* * *

Valkyrie Cain sank back against the front passenger side seat of The Bentley and let out a deep sigh. Beside her at the wheel, the once lost skeleton detective Skulduggery Pleasant chuckled lightly.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all. It just feels good to be back in the drivers seat again."

Valkyrie threw him a look and Tanith, Fletcher and Ghastly scoffed.

"So you didn't miss us at all while you were stuck in another dimension?"

"Oh of course I did! I just missed my car as well! The Bentley's just my most prized possession, have I not told you that?"

"Only for the 684th time in 3 years." Valkyrie smirked and the phrase caused everyone in the gleaming black shark of a car to chortle softly so as to not jostle their healing injuries from the nights events. Valkyrie settled in further into her seat and let her eyelids droop a little. Jarron Gallow was dead, Skulduggery was back, the threat of the Faceless Ones was no more and they were finally a family again. The only feat they had not managed to do was kill the slippery Texan snake, Sanguine. Though he was the least of their concerns at the moment.

The Bentley's head lights flashed over the pier and came to a halt. Skulduggery turned to her.

"I will see you tomorrow night, get some rest and all five of us," he cast a glance to the back seat at the others. "Will meet at China's so we can catch up on what's happened while I was…away. I will pick you up here at 7:00pm."

Valkyrie looked at him. "Why so long? Why cant it be a.m.? We just got you back!"

"I understand that Valkyrie, but you're a mess and you need rest and you'll thank me later."

Valkyrie cast a backward glance at her 'family' then back at Skulduggery."All right I will. See you tomorrow." She said and climbed out of the car.

"Hey!" Tanith yelped looking scorned.

"Oh hold your horses will ya, I didn't forget." And with that Valkyrie stretched out her hand and Tanith gave her a sideways high five, they slid their hands back so that their fingers hooked then they let go and punched their fists together.

"Sisterhood" they said in unison and laughed.

Valkyrie leaned over farther to knock knuckles with Ghastly and Fletcher. Valkyrie looked at the blond teenage boy and her lips gave an involuntary twitch. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Skulduggery tilt his head reprovingly and Valkyrie laughed again and shrugged. Nothing ever escaped the skeleton detectives notice. He shook his head and chortled again.

"Good Night!" she said to everyone and shut the door of the Bentley, turned her back on them and walked to her house. Her feeling of ease increased as she thought of her nice warm bed waiting for her. She thought of her parents and how she'd see them when she woke up, she imagined how grateful she'd feel when she'd hug them and feel ever more grateful that she had survived because she hadn't let her reflection out of the mirror.

Yes, those were the happy thoughts that swam around in Valkyrie's head while she looked out over the ocean as the sun peaked over the horizon. She walked to the side of her house, kicking a pebble out her way and staring upward, focusing on the fault lines in the air around her. But, while focused on the air, she was not aware of the affair in the earth beneath her feet. Far down her attacker stalked. He had practiced for hours on end dragging his practice prey underground, getting faster and faster each time he practiced, he was inches away now, he could feel as ground parted at the touch of his fingertips, he could feel each particle of earth move against every line of his finger, of his hand, of every inch of his skin as he crawled upward toward his unsuspecting victim until there was only a thin layer of dirt between them. There! He could feel her shift, feel her about to part with the thin layer of grass that separated them. As her feet left the ground half a centimeter, Billy-Ray Sanguine struck.

The morning of November 7th was the last day Valkyrie Cain saw the sun, the last day of Stephanie Edgley's existence


	2. Something's Wrong

The job was easily done. Valkyrie Cain couldn't struggle, she was too weak. The nights events had drained her, she had had no choice but to fight against her enemy, Sanguine on the other simply left the fight scene to save his energy for his next task. After all, this wasn't the first time he had worked for two people at once. A wealthy American scientist had approached him with a proposal shortly after witnessing a fight he had lost to the spirited teen and her two young friends 2 days before.

The Scientist had taken a great liking to her and paid him more money than Sanguine thought existed in any average persons pocket. But this man obviously wasn't average, and Sanguine made the deal. He would receive his final pay check tonight and not only would he be incredibly wealthy, but it had been allowed that he would get to witness the experiments the scientist would perform on this wretched girl.

Billy-Ray chuckled darkly as he hauled the semi-conscious girl into the back of the gleaming scarlet Cadillac he had purchased with his first pay check. It had all been so easy, being that she was so weak to begin with. He enjoyed how she had inhaled and choked on the earth he thrived in. How he had shackled her hands and feet so efficiently while her lungs searched for the oxygen that wasn't there. He slammed the door, climbed into the drivers seat and with a squeal of tires on asphalt, sped off into the night.

Tanith woke with a start, sitting up in bed and immediately covering her eyes to prevent being blinded by the sun. After about 2 minutes she lowered her hands to let her blue eyes adjust to the new and sudden light. She looked over at her bed side clock and jumped again, it was 6:00 pm. Catapulting her self out of bed she rushed to the kitchen to satisfy her roaring stomach. Proceeding back to her room with her fried egg on toast, she donned a high collared white Nike athletic tank and a pair of deep blue skinny jeans. It was quite a sight to see her hopping around the living room on one foot pulling on a sock with one hand and trying to eat her egg on toast with the other.

The result was that the normally graceful blonde fell face first into a coffee table and her breakfast flew up in the air and landed squarely on top her head. Tanith lay on the hard wood floor in a daze for an immeasurable amount of time before getting back up and taking more care into getting ready for the day. 30 minutes later, Tanith descended the stair case from the third floor of the apartment building and mounted her black Yamaha R6 motorbike. She pulled on her matching helmet and jacket before turning the key, kicking off and heading down her street. As she sped across Dublin city, an unexplainable feeling of dread began to ball up in her stomach. It grew and it festered until she did an illegal U-turn and sped north, her nerves becoming more and more stretched every mile. Something was wrong, very, very wrong.

Somewhere across the Atlantic, in a vast desert, within the confines of untraceable walls, Valkyrie Cain screamed.

The clock boasted the time of 7:09pm on dash board of the Bentley when Skulduggery heard the familiar sound of Tanith's Motorbike. He tore his gaze away from the waves that crashed against the pier toward the bike that pulled up along side him. Skulduggery rolled down his window as Tanith approached him.

"Good evening Tanith" He said glancing at her. Then he did a double take, the look of her face rendering him speechless.

"Has Valkyrie called you, contacted you at all since earlier this morning?" She demanded.

"No she hasn't. Why Tanith? What's wrong?" Tanith shook her head.

"I don't know what's wrong that's the problem! I just know that something's not right. I want to go check on Val. I want to make sure my lil' sis is alright."

And to Skulduggery's surprise, Tanith Low let a tear escape her eye. Tanith never cried. Never. Something had to be terribly wrong if the great Tanith Low had succumbed to tears. Skulduggery leapt out of the car and strode across the street with Tanith hot on his heels. As he stepped beneath her window he began to lift from the ground as Tanith scaled the wall. They climbed through the window and stopped dead.

This was not Valkyrie's room. But it was. It was the same size, the same shape, the same vaulted ceiling, it had the same closet and the same mirror, but there was no bed, there was no dresser, no desk, no chair. There was just pile after pile of storage boxes. What was going on here!

Suddenly Skulduggery threw himself across the room, nearly ripping the door off its hinges. The slam it caused as it hit the wall with enough force to shake the house snapped Tanith out of her reverie and she followed him through the all to familiar house. Every thing was exactly the same as it had been all the times she had visited, except for the pictures. They were all of her parents and family, Her uncle Gordon, Fergus, Beryl, the toxic twins and others. But there were no pictures of Valkyrie anywhere to be found.

Skulduggery seemed to have noticed this too, now he was in the office going through picture album after album. She wasn't there, she wasn't any where, it was like she never existed. Skulduggery threw the last album against the wall with an angry yell. He sat there very still, as though he were truly dead. when he finally spoke, his voice mirrored his appearance.

"I just got her back" He whispered in a voice as soft as death. "I just got her back, Tanith."

"I know." She responded in the same whisper as the tears fell freely.

After a few moments time, he stood up and walked past her, bumping her shoulder on his way out the door. She turned and followed him back toward Valkyrie's old room where she stopped in the door way and looked at him. He stood with his back to her, his hands on the window sill, head drooped in dispair. Tanith's vision blurred terribly as unfamiliar tear after tear streamed down her cheek in silence. She felt her self go cold and all hope left her. In this moment she was lost.

She had never lost a loved one before, every emotion she felt was new and foreign to her. It was as thought everything that has happened in the last 3 years had been a dream. _Had it been a dream?_ She wondered. _Did I make everything up? Is this just a nightmare I'll wake up from? If so, how will I know if I'm awake? What is reality? What is not?_

"I've already lost one child," He said, breaking the weighted silence and shattering her thoughts. "And now I've lost another."

She couldn't say anything, she just cried. Suddenly, Skulduggery stiffened.

"Skul? What's wrong?" She said, startled.

He didn't answer. He just jumped out the window and landed silently. Tanith followed suit immediately. She landed beside him and stared at the ground like he did, wondering what he saw in the millions of little cracks in the ground at their feet. Wait. She thought. A million little cracks in the ground?

At that moment she found hope again, and she knew Valkyrie was alive. She didn't know what condition she was in, she didn't know where she was or if she was alright. All she knew is that the last three years hadn't been a dream at all. She felt a slight warmth spread through her body through her fingertips as she traced the splintered ground with one pale finger tip and she just knew that Stephanie Edgley exists!


	3. Say Goodbye

The roar of an engine awoke Valkyrie the next morning around 3:00am. Deliriously, she came to and sat blinking rapidly in the dark. She knew immediately that she was not where she was supposed to be. Valkyrie bolted upright and was knocked right back down unexpectedly by her seatbelt. Gasping rapidly trying to reclaim her breath, Valkyrie could see now that she was on an airplane.

Her brain started working frantically.

_How did I get here?_ She wondered.

Then she remembered. She had been about to lift off from the ground and climb through her bedroom window when suddenly she inhaled a mouthful of earth. She remembered being unable to fight, the weight of the earth crushing her as Billy-Ray Sanguine had shackled her hands and feet. She couldn't breath and she drifted toward unconsciousness as that snake dragged her through what seemed like miles of dirt before mercifully surfacing.

The cold night air had felt wonderful and she inhaled deeply before being shoved roughly into a car with leather interior. The last thing she remembered was the squeal of tires and a deep, gleeful laugh before sinking into darkness.

She ran through the memory over and over again.

Where was he taking her? Why did he or they, who ever they were, need and airplane to ship her to wherever? And why did he/they need her?

_The story of my life._ She thought rather bitterly before realizing that the seat next to her was not vacant. Stifling a scream, she flattened her self against the wall of the aircraft.

The man next to her was defiantly not Sanguine. No, this man looked like a model, and he was smiling wickedly at her. She stared back in horror as his lips pulled back into an attractive sneer, revealing a row of pearly whites that were sharpening as she watched. His face began to elongate and his nose and mouth grew into a muzzle as thick dark hair sprouted all over his body. His ears grew pointed and his fingernails grew into claws. He was no longer a man, but a wolf.

This time she didn't event try to stop her scream of terror before the wolf/man/ thing lunged, fangs barred, for her throat.

***

Valkyrie was awoken by voices, a rough sounding one belonging to the wolf/man/thing, two male American voices and Sanguine's. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and leaned against the bars of her cage wearily. Valkyrie snapped fully awake Cage? She flung her self away from the bars only to smash herself unexpectedly against more bars. It was then she realize that she was in a padlocked dog crate. And she wasn't the only one. Beside and in front of her were rows upon rows of dog crates, ranging in various sizes.

And all of them were full. She stared in horror at the kids all around her, obviously experiments gone bad. Her heart slammed against her chest at the sight of the boy in front of her. He was a twisted mess of mangled limbs and extra appendages. He was also dead. Valkyrie slammed against the back of the crate, eyes wide, mouth agape. She couldn't look away from the unblinking glazed eyes that bore into hers.  
Suddenly, a mans face appeared at the door of the crate. His sudden appearance making her jump.

"My, my Sanguine. You were right, it is a beauty. I cant wait to see how it responds to the tests we have arranged for it." He smiled gloatingly in his scientific white lab coated glory.

Fury instantly replaced fear. _IT! So I'm an IT now? Is he blind!_ Valkyrie raged. He smiled wider at her furious look. It was more than she could take, and she propelled her self against the cage door.

Her punishment for miss behavior: A paralyzing shock of electricity coursing through her body from an bangle-like device on her ankle. She lie twitching on her side in aftermath, trying to see through the haze of stars that interrupted her vision. A low familiar chuckle caused an infusion of ice cold hate to erupt through her veins, bringing everything back into sharp focus. She sat up shakily and fixedly stared at Sanguine with a ferocious, livid glare that caused him to back up a few paces and his gleeful smile to plummet off his face.

And as quickly as it had disappeared, the expression returned stronger. He took off his glasses, leaned in close and whispered.

"Say good-bye to your sanity."


	4. Pain

She felt nothing. She saw nothing. She was nothing. Not here, not anywhere. She didn't even know if she was alive. If she felt, saw and was nothing, how could she be anything? Valkyrie laid huddled in a ball, retreating into herself because there was no where else to retreat to. She had been in here for days. Or had it only been hours, minutes or seconds? How should she know? How should she know she was even alive?

She had felt nothing for along time. She needed something to tell her she was alive, anything, just as long as she knew she was alive. Pain would even be a welcome reminder of life. She didn't care, and she didn't have to wait long at all for the painful truth.

The heavy double doors opened with a soft sound that hurt Valkyrie's ears. She smiled for the first time in what felt like centuries. She was alive. The immense pressure of a gentle hand on her arm. She was alive. The terrible pain of being dragged across the smooth floor of her crate. She was alive. And this was only the beginning.

_Pitter patter, pitter patter, huff, huff. Pitter patter, pitter patter, huff, huff…_

On and on she ran, feet barely hitting the blazing floor before she yanked them back up again. She didn't know why she had to do this, but she didn't care, all she knew is that she had to keep on running or be electrocuted if she stopped to take a breath. She felt like a mouse in maze, to the white coats she was a mouse in a maze. She knew she couldn't stop, she had to find the end of this maze or something terrible would happen, she just knew it.

Valkyrie kept on, never stopping even though there was a bonfire in her chest and her leg muscles were shrieking at her, she didn't stop. She hung a right and almost cried out with relief. There it was, the end of the maze and Valkyrie made a bee line for it.

She passed through the exit and collapsed, gasping for the air that just wouldn't come fast enough. She heard exited murmuring but didn't look up. She just concentrated on taking slow deep breaths and the pain receded a little. Now that her breath came more easily she focused on what the voices were saying.

"Faster than Subject eleven"… "only two tries!"… "what do you think doctor? Avian, Feline or Equestrian?"… "All of them"…"Mara didn't turn out as well as we hoped"… "This one's different"… "We have better technology"…"True"…

Valkyrie's mind strained to understand. Subject Eleven? Avian, Feline, Equestrian? Who was Mara? She didn't understand any of it, what did it all mean? It didn't take long for her to find out…the hard way.

Valkyrie had a problem. Two Erasers had picked her up (Erasers as she later found out were the wolf/man/things that she had encountered on her plane ride here, wherever here was anyway.) and hauled her through several double doors into what looked like an operating room full of white coats, and strapped her to a metal table that was suspended above a tank of water. Her problem was that she couldn't fight back. She was so weak from her maze challenge that she could barely raise a finger in protest.

So she did the only thing that she was capable of at the moment. Nothing. She hated being weak. Hated that she couldn't defend her self. And she hated being this scared. She didn't know what was going to happen her, didn't know why she was here. The white coats hustled around her and Valkyrie refused to look at them, afraid of what she was going to see. She tried not to picture the experiments that had gone bad in the cages around her and focused on her happy memories.

Behind her eyelids she could see the blurry faces of friends and loved ones. It bugged her to realize that she could hardly remember their names, could barely make out their facial features. Except for one. A blond haired, blue eyed boy. But what was his name! She remembered him but nothing else. Was she losing her mind?

With out warning, Valkyrie was suddenly and unexpectedly plunged into the tank of icy water while still strapped to the once elevated table. Then very stupidly she sucked in a breath and gagged, searching for non-existent oxygen. Suddenly a gloved hand reached into the tank and shoved an oxygen tube into her mouth. Her little burst of gratitude toward the white coat was immediately squashed by a little whirring sound. Valkyrie's eyes bulged and she tried to scream as eight drill powered needles came toward her.

She tried to thrash around to free herself of the steel straps that held her to the table but they were too strong, and she was merely human. The only thing Valkyrie Cain could do at this moment was lie still and wish for death, any thing other than the imminent pain that was so near and so real.

She could hear the needles coming closer and closer, she could hear when they entered the water, she could feel them now. In that moment, as the syringes punctured her skull she for got everything. She forgot who she was, the people in her memory vanished, everything vanished and was no more.


	5. The Change

The Girl lay thrashing in her crate. Rattling the bars with the force of a small earth quake. It was obvious. She was in pain. And she was changing. Unexpectedly, she let out a shriek that reverberated around the room. The girl had turned her focus inward. She gasped in pain as something rough channeled through her hallow bones. Her lungs began to expand, stretching her ribcage.

A crack could be heard by everyone in the room as her heart beat faster as it too expanded, threatening to erupt from her chest. Tears ran like a river down her face as ice cold liquid pain rushed to every fiber in her body.

The scientist watched her with skilled eyes, checking to make sure that everything that was supposed to happen during the transformation happened. Suddenly, she stopped, and lie still. The scientist waited patiently for a long time. After 15 minutes, his confidence in his creation started to ebb and he frowned in disappointment. Without warning, the experiment lunged at the cages bars with sheer animal ferocity, bending the bars outward. The wild look in her deep brown eyes proved that the transformation was complete.

He pressed a button on his radio and several Erasers came into the room and with great difficulty, hauled the struggling experiment to a high security vault. They threw her in and quickly shut the door as she leaped for them. A loud bang could be heard from everywhere in the building as she collided with the iron door, slightly denting it.

The scientist smiled and opened the slit in the door to look at her condition. His smile became more pronounced as he watched the gash in her face heal instantly and no scar was left behind. He chuckled and her head whipped toward him and stared. He stared right back into her eyes. He could tell that her vision was as sharp as the White Bellied Sea eagle that she now shared DNA with by the way she looked at him. Her ferocious stance was caused by the generous donation of three large cats. Her magnificent grace was the result of the DNA from the Thoroughbred that had made history.

He silently thanked Ruffian for her unknown donation. He hoped no one would notice that the horse's grave had been tampered with. But what made him beam was not his creation's streamlined confirmation, but the massive wings that sprouted from her spinal column. Finally, he had a weapon that would capture the 'invincible', 'indestructible' Maximum Ride.


	6. Discovery

__

5 years later

THUD!

The ground shook as the Eraser fell with surprising force at The Experiments feet. The white coats clapped their approval for the experiments display of superb agility and aggression as she defeated yet another group of Erasers single handedly. The white coat that created her stepped forward. He was a tall man with graying black hair and pale skin, not to mention a medical genius.

"You did well today Siobhan. We will set up another challenge for you tomorrow." Said the man.

The experiment now known as Siobhan bowed her head in loyal agreement. The Man felt a swell of pride at his creation. He called her Siobhan, for it was an Irish name meaning God's grace, and how perfectly it fit. This experiment was unnaturally graceful, perfectly balanced and a trained killer. She was the ultimate weapon and was worth more than money could buy. The other white coats watched with envy as she glided past. They had tried for years to create the perfect experiment and here it was, created by the head of the School himself.

The man led Siobhan to her vault in a special part of the school where she was treated like royalty. Siobhan turned in the doorway to look at her creator when a glint of gold caught her sharp eagle eye. That glint of gold belonged to a blond haired man in sunglasses and a brown suit. He was also wearing beat up steel toes boots. His name was Billy-Ray Sanguine.

She stifled a gasp as three years worth of memories came flooding back to her. Billy-Ray attacking her in an apartment, Billy erupting from the ground in an alley way, Billy ray dragging her under ground, Billy-Ray draging a blade across her hand in a church, Billy-Ray trying to slit her throat in a tall marble room, Billy knocking out her tooth in the same room, someone shooting Billy-ray in the leg, saving her. Her, cutting open Billy's stomach with a sword, who's sword? Billy ray dragging her under ground and shackling her. Billy dragging her onto a plane, Billy ray looking at her through cage bars whispering with a wicked smile "Say good-bye to your sanity."

Then Siobhan was brutally yanked back into reality, Billy smiled at her and walked away. She looked at her creator in confusion at the memories and he stared back, equally confused. She looked past him and he looked too, but Billy-Ray was no where in sight. So she just shook her head and dutifully walked inside her vault and laid down on her bed to ponder.

She knew him, he was against her. She filtered through her memories of Billy again, not one of them good, and all of those memories meant one thing. She wasn't meant to be here, that much was clear. She was just an experiment, a weapon to them, she wanted out. Siobhan sat up and looked at her massive wings that sprouted from her back, they were the coloration of a White Bellied Sea Eagle, white, slate blue, ebony black and an impressive 17 feet, tip to tip. She was once proud of these extensions, though she had never used them, she had never been allowed to.

Siobhan curled up on her side and tried to sleep. It was impossible to do when so many things were on her enhanced mind. So she pondered many ways as to how to escape this place, this prison she was never meant to come to.

A bolt slid back and Siobhan's eye's snapped open as her vault was flooded with light. She vaulted from her bed and stood before her creator with vigor. Today she would put her plan to action. He looked at her with surprise but she didn't let her features give away her hateful feelings toward this man, she concealed them well.

"Come Siobhan." he said in a clipped voice. Since when was he aloud to talk to her like she was a servant? That would have to end soon. She followed anyway to keep up the act.

" You have worked hard Siobhan," he began "I believe you have earned the right to roam this building on your own. I trust you, so there is no reason for me to accompany you. You are free to roam anywhere except the west wing, but you already knew that." He smiled at her.

He was right, she did know to stay away from the west wing, and she had obeyed with out question. Well now was the time to question why. He left her then, heading south and she headed west. She pretended to meander around aimlessly and smile when the Erasers shied away from her. Making sure she wasn't being watched, she covered the surveillance camera at the entrance of the west wing and walked through the double doors.

She couldn't see why it was so restricted until she passed a room full of cages. And she remembered that this was where she had endured terrible pain as she had transformed into the mutant experiment that the 'good doctor' had created. She hurried away from there as fast as she could and through another door and slammed it shut.

She turned around to see where she was and saw many file cabinets. She took them in quickly with her raptor vision and saw they were arranged alphabetically. Her eyes settled on the cabinet marked 'E' and something inside her told her to open it. So she did and she saw names, many, many names on many, many files. She thumbed through them looking for something, anything familiar though not expecting to find anything.

E, ED, EDD, EDGE, EDGELY.

She stopped when she saw the name and more memories hit her like a freight train. A girl, a dark haired girl sitting at a desk surrounded by other kids in desks, writing her name on a piece of paper. _Stephanie_ _Edgely._ The girl looked just like Siobhan. The scene shifted and she saw the same dark haired girl wearing black standing with many other people in somber clothing next to a grave stone with a name on it. _Gordon Edgely_. She saw the girl look up and Siobhan followed her gaze to a man standing further away under a large tree in a trench coat and wide brimmed hat. Then she was standing back in the file room.

She took out the file and opened it. She stifled a scream of shock when she saw her picture looking back at her. Next to her picture was a physical description of her. Two names had been crossed out, Stephanie Edgley, Valkyrie Cain , Siobhan. Below that it had family members names.

Melissa Edgley: Memory Status - Erased

Desmond Edgely: Memory Status - Erased

Beryl Edgely: Memory Status - Erased

Fergus Edgely: Memory Status - Erased

Crystal Edgely: Memory Status - Erased

Carol Edgely: Memory Status - Erased

Gordon Edgely: Deceased

Siobhan didn't know what to think. What did it mean? Memory Status - Erased. Did it mean that her family doesn't know about her? Didn't know she existed? Seeing those words hurt. Her parents, her family didn't know her. She began to close to file when another name caught her eye:

Maximum Ride.

She had heard that name before, so she read on. The summary told her that Avian, Feline and Equestrian DNA had been grafted into her own DNA, leaving her only 94% human. According to the file, her bones had been infused with some sort of light weight metal to make her stronger so that she could destroy the people known as Maximum Ride, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman & Angel who were 98% human and 2% bird.

She read their descriptions and found out that one of them was blind and could feel color, another had a funky digestive system (she'd bet that had to be The Gasman) One of them could reach insane flight speeds over 300 mph, one could blend in with their surroundings, becoming nearly invisible so long as he didn't move, another could attract metal and hack any computer. And there was one who could change appearances, talk to fish, control and read another's mind. All of them sounded as though they were each unique and beautiful in their own way.

And Siobhan had been created to destroy them.


	7. Escape

Siobhan lie curled in a ball on her side that night pondering her existence. She had dug up all the files that belonged to Maximum Ride and her friends and poured over them. She didn't see why she had to kill them. They were just kids who didn't know their parents, they grew up in this School and escaped together to live in Colorado. Well good for them. It was Siobhan's turn now.

Siobhan bolted upright. Something was wrong. She could hear screaming and alarms sounding, she could also smell smoke. Her eyes widened in terror. She was trapped in this vault and couldn't get out. She turned around looking for a place to escape. The ventilation duct on the ceiling was welded shut and way to small, the only way out was the door. Siobhan then remembered that she healed quickly and that she was strong enough to wipe out an army of Erasers single handedly as her eyes settled on the dent in the door she had created five years earlier with her face.

Could she kick the door apart? Only one way to find out, then she lunged. White light exploded in her vision as she collided and cleared as quickly as it had come. The gashes on her head and arms sealing quickly. Had she done any damage to the door? Oh yeah, she did. Siobhan flung her body at the door several times before her head finally punctured it. She was a bloody mess, but there were no wounds on her body at all. She grabbed the edge of the hole and yanked ripping it open further, the sharp metal slicing her hands. Her wounds healed over fast and it reminded her of something, a creature, the Grotesquery.

She gasped as hazy memories of the faceless creature flooded her mind. She shook her head and continued to pull until it was big enough for her to squeeze through. She grabbed the files she had stolen from the file room and shoved them into a shoulder bag under her bed. She looped the strap over her head and under her right arm so that it wouldn't fall off.

She scrambled through the hole in the door and turned left just as her creator turned the far corner ahead. They both froze and stared at each other in the same way they had five years ago when she was 'born'.The man looked from her bloody yet unscathed form to the gaping hole in the thick iron door. Siobhan looked into his eyes and could see his thoughts as clearly as watching a movie. She could see that he was mortified. This meant that his creation was developing a mind of its own and could easily defy him. Instant rage flooded her.

_Oh, _she thought, _I'm still an IT am I? Just a creation? A weapon he could toy with? Heck yes I can defy him. Heck yes I will._

Siobhan coiled to spring and felt oddly light, then she launched herself, shooting down the length of the hall with out the help of her wings, knocking the white coat to the floor with a satisfying _crunch_. She heard her creator shriek in pain for a split second before he began flopping around lifelessly. She watched him perform the dying quiver with horror and elation before he just laid there limp as a rag doll. She was surprised at the way she felt, the way he had crumbled so easily.

She knew killing him had been wrong, she didn't mean to do it but he just crumbled beneath her hands. But she had like watching him die. Like easy prey, she had felt hungry for second, then she realize it had been her predatory senses taken over in the final moments of his death. She looked at her hands and detested them, despised herself. Smoke began to creep into the hall way and she looked up, there was no other exit in this corridor than the direction the smoke was coming from. She bolted and hung a left to avoid the smoke. She had toured this school enough times to have a rough idea of where the exit was.

As she neared the exit the roar of the fire grew louder and she could here voices.

"Fang! This way, common Nudge, Angel!" Yelled a young woman's voice. _Fang, Angel, Nudge?_ She knew those names all too well. And there was more.

"We need to get out of here before Iggy and Gazzy set off the second bomb!"

_BOMB!_

"Did you set the experiments loose?" Yelled a mans voice. _That had to be Fang._

"Yes, the live ones escaped. Lets Go!" Said the woman again. _It could only be Maximum Ride. Who else would it be?_ Siobhan followed those voices and rounded the corner to see several burning Erasers. She dodged around their bodies and through the exit doors into the night. Siobhan had never been outside the school before and it was a strange new world to her, open and barren.

She heard far away voices performing a head count to make sure everyone was there. Siobhan looked up and saw seven flying forms in the night sky. Two blond females, one young the other a bit older. Two blond males, also one young another older. A black female and a pale black haired male. Maximum, Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Fang and another young man, with somewhat dark blond than Iggy's that she had never heard of.

They were a mile away and fleeing the scene fast. Iggy and the Gasman's bomb must be about to blow. She began to run, unsure if she should try her wings, after all she had never used them.

_I need to get out of here, and FAST!_ She thought. _I need cheetah speed or something! Anything!_

No sooner had she thought it when a sudden shock of ice shot through her body from her heart. She gasped as her bones cracked and realigned. And then she was streaking through the night across the desert faster than she thought possible on all four paws.

_PAWS!_

Siobhan looked down and sure enough, a pair of sleek, spotted paws were carrying her away over sand and stone into the North Eastern horizon.


	8. The Predator

__

**Ok, sorry that this is so late, please don't hate me! So any way this one I'll put a warning on for animal violence. I decided that I was going to try my hand and explore the mind of a predator when they attack their prey. I love watching animals in the wild and seeing them use their natural insticts to survive. I hope you enjoy this one because I enjoyed writing it. Not because I'm a cruel person but because it was very fast pased. :D Read, review, enjoy!**

.

* * *

This is not happening, this is so not happening

Siobhan shook her head, not wanting to believe what she was seeing so she instead focused on what she felt. She felt the wind on her face, rustling her fur. _Fur? _Her clothing pulled tight on her long, horizontal body. _Horizontal? _All four of her long legs stretching, contracting. _Four legs? _Her paws lightly hitting the ground in hypnotic rhythm. _Paws? _Her tail held straight out for balance behind her. _TAIL!_

Siobhan could not deny what she felt, so therefore could not deny what she saw either. She didn't have time to sort out her feelings about this situation before a deafening explosion sounded behind her. Her new ears picked up on the higher decibels with such ringing clarity it hurt. She screamed in pain, and cursing Iggy and the Gasman's bomb, kicked up her speed another notch. She had to admit this new found speed was a thrill ride, she focused on all her muscles stretching and contracting, sliding under glistening hide.

She loved it. She loved the way it felt to glide over the ground faster than she had ever gone before. This explained why she had leapt the length of the hallway and killed the 'good doctor' so easily. She was a cheetah. _How dumb _she though. _Stuff like this only happens in corky movies with no plotline._ _But its still so COOL!_ She cackled and angled her self farther north in the direction the bird kids flew. She was headed for the Sangre De Cristo Mountains of Colorado.

She had been running for two hours at speed with out tiring. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that's not natural. But was natural about a bird kid being able to morph into a cheetah in the first place? Nothing, that's what.

Siobhan began to slow her pace as the terrain around her grew lighter. She looked to the east but there was no sun. The stars still shone brightly above her as did the crescent moon. It made no sense until she reached a busy highway with a sign that proudly boasted the words LAS VEGAS, NEVADA.

_Wow, Vegas._ She thought as she stared down at the millions of neon lights across the sprawling city. There was no reason to be here, so why had her inborn sense of direction led her here? Then she saw it. Another sign that pointed to Lake Mead. She understood now. The Colorado River runs through Lake Mead. She needed to get to Colorado, so why not follow the river?

She turned due south east for the lake and ran for it. Siobhan was still freaked over the whole cheetah thing but she didn't worry about that just yet. She had to find Maximum Ride, she needed more information. Coiling into a crouch, Siobhan sprang forward and ran.

A roar sounded through the Arizona night and Siobhan skidded to a stop. The roar sounded again, causing her to whirl around. At about the same time, Siobhan realized that it was her stomach. She hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon. Yesterday, it seemed, had been a life time ago now that she was free.

Now that she thought about it, she was ravenous. At this point she didn't care what she at so long as she was eating. She stopped along a shallow bank of the river, abanded her shoulder bag and wriggled out of over her stretched clothing so that she could move easily while she hunted.

It was nearing dawn, she could feel it and she knew as she stopped along a trampled section of the river bank that some large herbivores would come along any time. Siobhan sat still in the sage brush and waited. Ten minutes later, two large bucks and twelve does crested a hill to the north. The sight of them put Siobhan's stomach in a rave and she crouched down lower, ready to spring.

A large doe picked her way down to the water and the rest followed. Siobhan's eye's searched for the weakest herd member and found her. The little doe was limping lightly on her front left hoof at the back of the herd. Silently, Siobhan crept closer to the little one. A slight breeze wafted the deer's sent into her face and she sprang.

The herd scattered left and right, but Siobhan's eyes locked onto the injured deer's little body and never looked away. The chase was on. Dirt and debris flew into the air as predator and prey played an ancient game of cat and mouse. The little deer leapt over rocks and sage leaning to the left. Siobhan ran perpendicular to her prey and banked a hard right as the little doe tried to turn away at the last second. The doe dodged behind a boulder and Siobhan met her on the other side. She lashed out a clawed paw and caught the doe on her hindquarters, knocking her off balance. The doe let out a squeal as her weight came down on her injured leg. Her slender limb buckled as, in her moment of weakness, realized this was the end. Siobhan propelled herself with her hind legs, digging her front claws into the does flesh and dragging her to the ground.

Her hind legs left the ground and landed on the doe, pinning her to the dry desert floor. Siobhan darted forward, locking her jaws around her preys neck and crushed it. She held on to her throat in a death grip as the doe thrashed around in the dying quiver and was no more. Throwing her head back, Siobhan let loose an almighty wild scream of victory into the Arizona dawn, warning all other predators of her ferocity.

She raked her claws along the does shoulder, watching as meat and blood oozed from the wounds. She dug her fangs into the flesh, ripping meat from bone. Devouring the meal she rightfully owned. She had killed the doe, not someone else, but her. She was capable, she was a predator, she was the victor, she didn't need anyone any more. Siobhan tore the tender back strap from the spine, revealing the bloody bone beneath the hide. In hunger, she went for the belly, slicing it open.

The entrails fell in a white filmy encasing onto the desert floor with a gurgling sound and a wretched smell that made Siobhan more ravenous by the second. She tore open the white film and gnawed on the gray entrails with hunger. In under an hour, all meat had been stripped, the brown hide and bloody skeleton remained behind. As she walked away with a bloody face and a full stomach, she chomped on the heart, nearly gagging on an artery that she hadn't chewed very well.

She arrived at her spot on the river bank seven minutes later, flopped on the ground and drifted to sleep.


	9. Lost

**OK, I just want to say this: Thank you for those who reviewed! Your comments are very much appreciated, so do what you do best. Read, enjoy, review. :D**

* * *

Siobhan awoke with a yawn, baring her fangs to a bright Arizona day. She stood up and stretched out her back and hind legs. Sitting back she began to lick her paws when her eyes snapped open wide as last nights events flooded into her mind. She began to hyperventilate when she realized she had no idea how she had become a cheetah, let alone know how to morph into her semi-human self.

She deliberately calmed her breathing and forced herself to think about how the transformation had happened in the first place. She had been running because a bomb was about to blow. She had been frantic and she morphed.

_But HOW! Think, think?_

Then she remembered. It had been a thought, it was a thought that changed her. She had needed to get away fast and wished she could run at cheetah speed or something of the sort. That's when it had happened. But would it only work if she needed it to? If she tried to turn back would it not work because she didn't _need _to be human? There was only one way to find out.

Siobhan stood up on her hind legs and thought _human_ as hard as she could. Nothing. Dejected, she dropped back to all fours. _I just want to be human again._ she thought miserably. Then it happened. A rush of liquid ice flew through her veins and she gasped as her bones shifted and realigned. She sat gasping and shivering for nearly a minute before she realized she was human again. Her hands flew to her face and she saw the skin on her arms. Her fingers only encountered flesh, something sticky and the hair on her head. She couldn't believe it! She was normal again. She looked at her back, and upon seeing her wings, corrected her self. Well, almost normal. She pulled on her clothes and walked to the river bank to wash her face. A short shriek left her lips at the sight of her reflection.

Dirty, dried blood and deer hair covered her mouth and chin. Memories of the mornings hunt came back to her, causing her stomach to twist as she remembered eating it raw. She plunged her head into the water and rubbed her face with her hands until they were sore. She resurfaced quickly, tossing her long dark hair out of her face, her raw, red face healing as it touched the air.

She shuddered and wondered what on earth had made her kill and eat a raw deer. It was an obvious answer. She ate a lot of food to keep her metabolism up and running. At the School she ate three meals a day that would feed the average four person family. But it didn't explain why she had attacked in the first place.

She thought hard back to the mornings earlier events, sifting through everything she had felt. She remembered the urge she had felt to run for Colorado. She needed answers from this Maximum Ride person. She had seen the bird kids fly due North East and knew where they were headed. She remembered running past Las Vegas and Lake Mead. She remembered a roar, a roar that had emanated from with in her. A roar from her stomach, urging her to stop.

Suddenly her mind went blank and she couldn't remember any more. Siobhan groaned and stuck her head between her knee's. That blank spot in her mind bothered her. It was like in that moment in time when she realized that she was hungry, she lost her self. She was scared and Siobhan felt as if she were loosing what ever human part of her that was left, forever.


	10. Found

Siobhan walked up river for the rest of the day as her human self. She was afraid of her previous transformation and didn't want to risk getting stuck in a body she didn't want to be in, let alone risk loosing herself. She wasn't sure of herself anymore and millions of questions raced around in her head. _Who am I really? Can I not remember myself because I'm not the same as I used to be? Who did I used to be? What did I used to be?_

As the sun began its decent on the western horizon, her stomach growled as her bones went cold. She gasped at the shock of freezing pain and she remembered. Siobhan remembered exactly how it had all happened. Her mind set had changed according to her form, changed and set as it needed to.

Transforming to her physical needs, prepping her for survival. It wasn't a curse, but a gift. With out it Siobhan realized she would die, starve to death. A flood of relief washed over her as she realized it was nothing she needed to worry about, something she could control.

She was hungry now, she needed food. Instinct took over, telling her what she needed to do next. She set up camp near a bend in the river with heavy vegetation. Siobhan knew what she needed to do. She undressed and ran, in mid stride she flung herself forward and allowed herself to transform. She felt her body elongate, her hands and feet morph into small, sure paws, her wings melting into her hide.

Before she knew it she was gliding over the ground, eating up the desert floor, allowing herself to succumb to the animal raging in side her. She let go and fell into the rhythm of the hunt.

The sleek cat crested the hill in a crouch with gold eyes hooked on her prey. She crouched lower as a massive bull elk raised his head to inhale the crisp evening air. The feline knew that looks could be deceiving, even with the bulls massive size it would take great speed, stamina and strength to take him down. It would be difficult on both accounts, those antlers could skewer her right through and her teeth could easily sink through his jugular.

The great bull lowered his head once more to sip the icy water of the Colorado river for the last time. This was her cue, Siobhan crept stealthily forward, stopping 90 yards away so as to not spook him, and waited. Slowly the bull walk down river to clip a few blades of grass. It was time.

With a mighty bound the sleek feline streaked toward her prey with deadly accuracy. The bull blew out of the area faster than should be possible for his size. A growl built in Siobhan's throat as sage flew past at 70 mph. He was fast but Siobhan was faster, as he swerved right she sprang, landing squarely on his back, sinking her claws into his flesh. Siobhan got the surprise of her life as the bull plunged forward in blind panic, hind quarters collapsing only an inch.

She held on not wanting to give up her prey but unable to him bring down. Siobhan was too light in this form, she needed brute power in order to succeed. Her bones went ice cold as they began to elongate. With out warning the bull collapsed in mid stride. He hit the ground hard enough the sound of his ribs breaking could be heard for miles. She didn't pause to even think about how it had happened, she just lunged for his throat.

The great cat lumbered into camp with a full stomach and a great need for a cat nap. She sat down by the river bank and began to clean the blood from her face with a large orange paw. Siobhan paused as she licked her the orange fur. She lowered it back to the ground and stared. If she wasn't mistaken, when she had left her paws had been small, petite and spotted. Not any more. They were huge and orange with white around the edges of the foot padding.

_So that's why he went down so quick and easy. It was too much weight for him to handle._ Siobhan thought to herself as she peered at her reflection on the black glassy surface of the river. Against the reflected starry sky, a new face peered back at her. Not the refined face of her cheetah self, no, but the regal blood stained face of tiger.

Siobhan stretched out on desert floor still in her tiger form and pondered the possibilities. So far she had morphed into a cheetah and a tiger. Both forms were large cats and the scientific name for a cat was Feline. She sat up and dug the file out of her shoulder bag with gentle claws and opened it.

_Avian, Feline, Equestrian_.

She studied it for a ling time. She knew about the avian part of her DNA for she had lived with her wings for five years, it was rather obvious she was part bird. She was just beginning to discover her feline side but had no idea what equestrian was. Fish maybe? God she hoped not.

She wondered what other feline specimen she could turn into. Only one way to find out. She practiced for hours on end trying to figure out what her boundaries were. She was successful only once when she managed to morph into a cougar. She was exhausted by the time she had found another form, a more natural one to blend with her surroundings. She admired her strong, tawny body as she fell asleep. With an almighty yawn, Siobhan curled into a ball and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this one, it was a little slow for me but it will pick up again I promise. :D**

**For those of you wondering about the Fish comment and are thinking that I have issues for even suggestion that the Equestrian Species would be a fish, it was a joke for someone on Deviant Art who consulted me, not knowing what Equine meant. For those of you who don't know what the Equine Species is, they are horses. **

**Equine = horse. **

**Of course I would know that because I am a pretty big horse freak myself. I love them and no one elses horse is better than mine. Even those who own top dollar Thoroughbreds, Quarter horses, Morgans, Arabs, etc (Even though I love all those breeds that I just listed and more) cant come close to the hilariaty and joy my Sophie brings me. *SQUEEE! ^.^* Yeah, I love my horse. Can you tell? Lol. :D**

P.S. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I just didn't feel like editing. :D


	11. Herd Bound

**In this Chapter you will get a taste of my craze for horses. I have also included a very special guest into this story, my own horse, my Sophia whom I love very much. so much that she will appear in future chapters because she deserves it. :)**

**Read,Enjoy, & Review. :D**

* * *

The sun broke over the Eastern Horizon, softly telling Siobhan to wake up. Reluctantly, she hauled her self onto all four feet. With out really thinking about it, Siobhan stuffed her clothes into her bag and wriggled her head and right leg through the shoulder strap and lumbered up river.

For hours she trekked over miles of sage spotted flats and juniper infested rim rocks, always keeping in sight of the Colorado. Some where around mid afternoon, Siobhan caught the sent of prey. She abandoned her shoulder bag by the rivers edge and shifted forms. Her sleek cheetah self followed her nose until she saw a rather large jack rabbit with antlers.

She paused, rabbits didn't have antlers, but Jackalope's did. She grined and chuckled internally.

_Here rabbit, rabbit, its dinner time._ And she pounced. The jackalope sprang but didn't get far before she hooked it with a savage claw. It had been a rather delicious jackalope, and she hoped it wasn't the last. As if she wanted to be the one to wipe out an endangered species. After all, she was one. Siobhan sat up 10 minutes later still gnawing on a leg. With a final snap of her jaw the jackalope was officially gone.

She sat and stared at the remains for a while before standing with a sigh. What was she doing? Why was she even alive? What kind of sick joke was this? A walking talking genetic defect mulling around in the Arizona desert with out cause?

_How pathetic. _Her miserable thoughts were suddenly interrupted by deadly snort. Siobhan froze in her tracks.

Before conscious thought could tell her other wise, she shifted forms. Sliding gracefully from sleek cheetah to tawny mountain lion in an instant. She whirled around and found herself face to face with huge, sturdy wild mustang stallion.

He was a magnificent sight to behold. His incredibly long, tangled ebony mane cascaded to his blue shoulder. Hundreds of pounds of muscle stretched tight, pulling his blue roan hide taught. It was like looking at a sheet of satin straining to hold back heavy masses of steel and iron that would most certainly bring death to anyone or anything that stood in its path. His blue flecked coat was sleek, healthy and riddled with scares inflicted by natures cruel storms and rival stallions.

Siobhan backed away quickly. She had seen terrible, horrendous things that should have only existed in books. But this sight scared her even more for the fact that this was real and above all, natural.

The stallion followed, teeth barred, ears flattened against his skull, terribly beautiful head snaking back and forth. Instinct told her exactly what this meant. It was spring, the mares of his band had foaled and others still pregnant. He was defending against all intruders, risking everything to keep his mares alive. He would stop at nothing including fighting a predator out for blood. Siobhan ran.

The stallion roared and plunged after her, making sure she ran far and stayed away. As she ran she remembered something. Safety lied with the herd. Herd meant family. Family meant home. Home is what she needed. To be loved. Siobhan skidded to a halt and dodged into a thicket of junipers.

_How can I convince this stallion I'm safe? I need him to know I'm a friend, a herd member. _

Ice shot through her bones and she screamed as they changed so completely into a totally new diverse structure far from her human self. Her scream changed pitch into a sound of ringing silver bells. As soon as the transformation started, it ended, and Siobhan fell to the ground with a loud thump.

The blue stallion thundered into the small grove and slid to halt. He stared at Siobhan in surprise. She bolted to her feet, extending her head, flattening her ears against her skull and baring her teeth. The stallion backed a few steps before disregarding her threat completely and darting forward to give her sharp bite on her hind quarters. She immediately returned the favor and they fought.

Bodies colliding, teeth biting and hooves slashing, they raged. The battle was brief. Siobhan was stronger but not experienced. She had no choice but to succumb to the stallion, letting him know that she was a new member to his herd by lowering her head gently opening and closing her mouth, asking him not to hurt her.

He dodged behind her and snaked his dark head, telling her to move out. She obediently moved where he herded her without hesitation. She knew the herd would not accept her immediately and that she'd have to fight to the top of the pecking order. _No problem there._ she thought. _I'm perfectly capable of defending myself, I'll just show them a thing or two with my cla…._ It was only then that she fully realized what she was. She halted in mid stride and turned her head behind her to see more clearly.

She was surprised to find that her raptor vision was still in place. She had learned along time ago that large predatory and herbivorous animals saw only in gray scale with minimal color. But what took Siobhan by ultimate surprise was that her body was silvery blue. Nearly the same slate blue as the color of her wings.

Her dark, nearly black mane fell to her strong sloping shoulders. The stallion lunged at her, teeth barred and she experienced a moment of bemusement at the stallions short size. He was good 14.1 hands but she was obviously a slender giant compared to this burly dwarf. To a human the stallion was huge but she was taller by a long shot. Her moment of subtle humor was sharply ended when the stallions teeth penetrated the skin on her hind quarters.

She shrieked and lunged for his face. He stumbled back in surprise at her sudden attack. Apparently he'd never been defied by a mare before. Siobhan was going to change that. The stallion recovered and snaked his head again. With a roll of her eyes she turned back around and stepped out with a newfound sense of arrogant pride.

A little while later Siobhan and the Stallion entered a small meadow with sparse tufts of green grass, six yearlings and six mares, 4 of which had small foals at their sides, looked up as they emerged from the trees. The mares looked at her warily, while as the foals looked fearful and the yearlings curious.

All the horses in the small clearing were all around fourteen hands, and all of which were shorter and stockier than she, albeit more suited to survive the harsh conditions of Arizona.

Siobhan wasn't sure of what to do so she stayed where she was as the stallion went around to each and every herd member to make sure that each and every one of them was safe. A deep ache welled up in her heart as she faintly remembered her own family and how she had never really been apart of their lives. Now they didn't even know she existed anymore.

Almost immediately a pregnant red roan mare with an irregular blaze and white stocking on her right hind leg stepped forward. Siobhan tensed waiting for the first battle to break, but it didn't. The mare simply bared her teeth for a moment and nipped at the hair near Siobhan's neck to show that she was the dominate one and her leadership was not to be questioned. Then she gently nuzzled her on her cheek then reached up so that her muzzle rested on Siobhan's tall withers and rubbed back and forth. Siobhan began to relax immediately.

As she returned the lovable mare the favor, she saw the other mares performing the same soothing gestures to their foals. It was then in that moment, as Siobhan and Sophie stood together under the darkening sky, that she knew she had finally found her home.


	12. Friends

**And the Horse Craze continues...**

* * *

_**1 Month Later**_

Siobhan paced back and forth along the edge of the glade nervously. Sophie had been gone nearly 3 days. She knew it was normal for a mare who was expecting a foal to leave the herd when her time to foal was near, but it shouldn't take long for her to come back unless…

No. she would not think of hungry predators stalking her best friend. She would know if danger had bestowed upon them. Them. And she knew the truth of the word as she thought it. Sophie had foaled and Siobhan would wait. Sophie was the only herd member who knew and had excepted her for what she was. Every mustang in the glade knew she was different but Sophie knew everything, right down to all the forms she could portray.

The roan mare had barely shied a when Siobhan took on her predatory form. The mare had followed her when Siobhan had left one night to hunt because she wasn't getting the amount of calories she needed. And she had been there when Siobhan had morphed into her cougar self.

A rustling sound caused Siobhan to spin around on a dime to the Northern border of the glade. She tipped her ears forward and whinnied, loud and clear, in greeting as Sophie trotted through the trees with a tiny colt a her side. She rushed forward to touch noses with the new mother when the blue stallion she had come to know as River, bolted in-between her and Sophie, blocking her with his thick, muscular body. Siobhan had forgotten about this ritual that she had only seen once when a black mare had come back with dark blue filly a week earlier. She backed off reluctantly while River inspected his new son.

The colt was the same red roan as his mother, the only difference was the black mane and tail he inherited from his father. The stallion nosed the colt gently as his son did the same, albiet with wide fearful eyes. While Siobhan waited for them to finish she looked a Sophie and communicated with her using her eyes, ears and body language, using the language of the horse.

Sophie told her about the journey she had to a small hidden cave about a days walk West. It was a small dwelling that had a clear view of far way mesa's, and that was what she had named her colt. Mesa.

River backed away from mother and foal to resume his post at the southern head of the glade. Siobhan stepped forward to touch muzzles with Mesa. The colt stood his ground, just like his mother had on countless occasions in the past month. It was then that she realized she had delayed her journey to find Maximum Ride for to long. Tomorrow would be May 1st, and she had wasted a month away while she indulged in the feeling of living with a family.

She pulled away and looked at Sophie. After a minute of silence, the roan mare lowered her head in sorrowful agreement.

* * *

The moon showed full and bright that night as Siobhan stood by the river. It was time for her to move on and leave her family behind. A soft snort sounded behind her and she turned. There stood Sophie with her weary colt at her flank in the moon light.

Siobhan walked forward to touch noses with her friends in a final good bye. She couldn't guarantee that she would ever see them again, but she could always hope.

Then she pulled away, turned tail and galloped up river into the night.

* * *

Siobhan shifted into her cougar form as she neared the spot she had stashed her bag, clothing and the files from the School. She wriggled her head and right leg through the strap with difficulty. As She backed out of the hidey hole the sound of something breathing caused her to freeze suddenly.

A growl built in her throat as she whirled around to face the direction the sound emanated from. There was nothing there in sight until she heard a rustling. She stalked toward a clump of sage brush and rocks just up hill of where her stash had been.

She crouched at the base of the low rock stack, gearing up for a pounce. A twig snapped somewhere behind the stack, telling her all she needed to know. She lunged, feeling her tawny feline body stretch up, her strong hind legs propelling her up and over the rock pile. She arced her back in a hook as she crested the wall and landed on something large, black and alive.

She collided with the thing and they rolled. In mid roll she twisted and landed in a crouch. Her mouth open, baring long fangs at her adversary. The thing flipped around, landing in a crouch identical to hers. It hissed, baring its fangs to her, its black wings up and open.

Siobhan leapt back, falling over herself, landing with her back against the rock wall. The winged black panther across from her stood its ground, yellow eyes locked on her. Siobhan couldn't believe what she was seeing. The winged cat she was looking at now as she remembered, was the same one who sat in the cage next to her before her life changing operation.

Siobhan wondered why this cat didn't back off from his defensive stance when she realized that he didn't know about her strange power. So she shifted, allowing the icy cold to seep through her body. The big cat let out a wail of surprise, leaping backward, his wings holding him in the air longer than should be necessary.

Once he landed, he looked at her. An expression of recognition gradually seeped into his features. She smirked at his expression and slowly began to extend her wings. His eyes widened.

"You're the girl that disappeared aren't you?" He said in a Hispanic accent.

Siobhan's eye's widened in surprise.

"Y-yes," she stammered "I am."

"I thought you had died, I heard you screaming in the other room. Then I heard nothing."

She lowered her eyes. "Yeah, I don't remember much of anything after the pain stopped. I just knew I wasn't, me."

He nodded. "That happens to a lot of us. Except for me of course because I'm far to magnificent to loose my mind."

She laughed. "You sound just like -" _Skulduggery. _She paused as a life times worth of memories flooded back to her.

"Just like who?" The cat asked after a long silence.

She shook her head. "An old friend from back home, in Ireland."

"Oh," he said "So you're headed for the Emerald Isle are ya?"

"Yeah, but first I need to make a pit stop. I need to know more about myself, and the School."

He nodded. "I understand. But I don't want to have anything to do with that place since those other bird kids set me free. So where is this pit stop?"

"I need to find those bird kids." she said. "I need to speak to the leader, Maximum Ride. You're welcome to come along if you like."

He looked at her and lifted one corner of his mouth in a feline grin. "That would be nice."

She returned the smile, and it felt good to do so. She hadn't smiled in a long time.

"So what's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Carlos," The cat said. "How bout yours?"

She smiled again as five smiling faces filled her head. Her friends, the ones that would always be there for her, the ones that would always wait. Kenspeckle, Ghastly, Tanith, Fletcher and Skulduggery.

"My name is Valkyrie. Valkyrie Cain."

* * *

**DUN DUN _DUN! _She remembers! OK. If you liked this and want me to continue, PLEASE REVIEW! D: I need some sort of insentive, like maybe even cookies. yes, cookies are good... but I like Kiwi's better. XD**


	13. Flight

**Here it is! Chapter 13! I hope you enjoy reading this one because I had** **Tremendous fun writting it. So please, do what you do best. Read, Enjoy & Review! Also, Thanks for the KIWIS! :D :D :D**

**

* * *

**

"OK Miss Cain, tell me again while we're walking? Doesn't the flock live in the mountains?" Carlos asked for 16th time that morning. So Valkyrie sighed for the 16th time that morning and stayed quiet, not wanting to admit her fear. But Carlos had a good point, the flock did live in the mountains. The fastest way to get to this Maximum Ride person would be to fly there, but truth be told, she didn't know if her wings worked. She had never been allowed to use them.

"Well Carlos," She began.

"Le Gasp! Are you actually going to tell this time?" Carlos asked in the over dramatic way that Skulduggery used to. As annoying as it was, Valkyrie couldn't help but smile.

"Yes Carlos, I actually am going to tell you. As long as you promise not to laugh."

He looked at her skeptically for a moment before putting a large paw on his chest.

"I promise my lady." He said in a terrible rendition of a mock British accent making her laugh out loud.

"OK," she said with difficulty. "I'."

"Sorry? come again?"

She sighed, again, and repeated herself clearly. "I'm afraid to fly because my wings might not work."

"Oh, I see. Have you ever tried to fly before? Its been a month since we escaped. You've had plenty of time to practice."

She turned away, ashamed of what she was about to say next.

"I haven't practiced because I don't know how and also because I want to be… normal."

Carlos snorted in true disbelief. "That's absurd! Didn't you just tell me that you befriended a living skeleton when you were 12 and ran away in the middle of the night to join him on insane adventures of magic and mayhem where you narrowly escaped death more than once in 4 years? Didn't you also tell me that you can shape shift into 3 forms of wild cats _and_ the form of horse? And you're afraid to fly because you want to be normal? Chica, there was never anything normal about you since the day you shoved a seashell 20 feet off a boulder with out even touching it!"

Valkyrie cracked a smile at all the memories of her crazy adventures. Carlos was right of course but magic had always been a natural part of her life. She had been born with magic in her blood, a special magic, Ancient magic. But there was something about the wings, and the shape shifting.

"Carlos, I wasn't born with wings, or the ability to shape shift. It's not natural for me, it hadn't been my choice. But I was born with magic in my blood. Magic comes natural to me."

She felt the truth of it in her own voice. She snapped her fingers, pouring the magic and energy into the friction her finger tips created as they slid across each other, heating up her hand. She smiled a smile of pure joy at the sight of the fire ball that now flickered and danced in the palm of her hand.

"Wow." Carlos breathed. "That's amazing." He sighed. "Well Valkyrie, as natural as that is for you it's not for me now is it?"

She cocked her head and looked at him. "No, no I guess its not, is it?" She said.

"Exactly. The wings were not natural for me either. But, with the help of my wings, flying _is_ natural."

Valkyrie put the flame out and waited for him to go on, still not understanding what he was saying.

" You weren't born a cheetah. But you told me that your ability to hunt so efficiently was because of your cat like instinct. You weren't born a horse, but you knew how to live like one am I right?"

Valkyrie nodded, understanding. "I wasn't born with wings, so, your saying my ability to fly will come by instinct?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Now, follow me."

With that, Carlos leapt into the air and flew East. Valkyrie shifted, feeling her clothing pull tight as she landed on her spotted front paws and loped after his flying form. Five minutes later, Carlos landed next to a line of juniper trees. Valkyrie walked up to him and shifted upright into her human form.

"Are you ready to fly, Valkyrie?" Carlos asked with eager eyes.

Valkyrie nodded.

"Alright, lets do this then." Carlos turned and wove through dense junipers, Valkyrie hot on his heels. Then they emerged from the tree line and Valkyrie gasped. Before them was a wide expanse of blue sky that arced high over the Grand Canyon that opened before them. A long, deep crevice that stretched even beyond the sight of her raptor like vision.

Valkyrie took a minute to recover from the magnificent sight before her understanding kicked in. She whirled and face Carlos with disbelieving shock.

"You want me to jump of the edge of the Grand Canyon!" she shrieked.

Carlos winced. "Easy there Val, ears are a good thing, I'd like to keep them. But yes, I want you to jump of the edge of the Grand Canyon and _fly_."

She stared at him with a murderous glare, her breathing quick and shallow as she came to terms with herself. Carlos had a point. What would be the point of having wings if you were never going to spread them and fly?

Valkyrie took a deep breath and stepped up to the rim of the canyon that took a mighty 4,000 foot plunge to a red rock floor. She looked straight a head and slowly began to stretch out her wings, reveling in feeling of the sun shining against her silver blue wings.

"That's it Val, now just rotate them in their sockets," said Carlos.

She did as he told her and giggled as she flapped them, a feeling of bliss rolling over her.

"Now, Valkyrie," Carlos breathed. "Jump."

Valkyrie held out her arms to the sky, her long, slender hands poised as if to hold the sun in her palms. Gently, she bent her knees and leaned forward, wings folded loosely at her sides, poised for take off.

With an almighty leap, she flung herself out into the blue, blue sky with a yell of sheer exhilaration leaping from her tongue as she free fell into the depths of the canyon with her arms held out wide. Leaving Carlos to peer over the edge anxiously all on his lonesome.

She fell far into the belly of the canyon, arms out as if to catch the wind in her hands. Valkyrie began to slowly stretch out her wings, feeling the air currents guiding her bit by bit until she wasn't quite free falling any more. Suddenly, she snapped her wings out to their full 17ft span of glistening blue, black and white glory. She was immediately snapped upward by the wind, drifting with the flow. Valkyrie pushed down hard, using muscles that she had never used before. It was hard for her, awkward and still she fell. She flapped up and down ungracefully trying to stay aloft and work the muscles that she would need to make it to Colorado.

Soon enough, she was working her wings with more and more power as the movement of the new muscles became more natural. Valkyrie was now soaring 200 yards above the canyon's floor. She couldn't believe it, she was flying! Laughing, she brought her wings up and pushed down hard, buffeting her straight up to the rim of the massive canyon.

She stroked up and down, feeling like she had never felt before. A feeling of sheer, raw elation coursed through every fiber of her being. Up and on she flew, the canyon rim getting closer and closer with each powerful stoke. Valkyrie broke over the rim and into the Arizona. Carlos sat back on his haunches and stared up at his friend as she arced backward gracefully through the air. He smiled and jumped, stretching his own black wings out to catch the wind in his feathers.

Together they flew, diving down into the canyon, around bends and sharp turns, over and around mesas that stood tall and proud in a variety of shapes and sizes. They race one another through the canyon into the eastern sky. They banked up quickly and soared on up drafts, drifting through the air. Valkyrie would manipulate the air to propel them faster or part clouds so they wouldn't have to go around.

On and on they flew over the Colorado river to find Maximum Ride so Valkyrie could finally, _finally_, get the answers she needed.


	14. The Flock

**Read. Enjoy. Review... and Kiwi's...**

* * *

The moon stood full and bright against a deep sapphire sky while millions of stars shone like crushed diamonds as far as the eye could see. Across the dark, yawning abyss flew two figures as silent and swift as a shadow. Against the moon their silhouettes were defined boldly. A large black cat with sharp wings and a slender yet ferocious figure who's mere posture defined her as the fiercest of all warriors, a valkyrie of the sky.

The Colorado river snaked beneath them, a silver thread while the Sango de Cristo mountains rose tall and proud, reaching into the sky. The pair of winged strangers dove, swooping around sharp peaks, the girls long, sharp eagle wings moving powerfully. Valkyrie swooped down and around another corner, and froze in mid-air.

The pinewood log cabin sat near the edge of a cliff, blending in with its surroundings nicely. Standing two story's tall with a balcony that leaned over the edge of the cliff with large forward facing windows. It was behind these windows that a face appeared. A face with healthy skin that seemed to glow and golden curls that cascaded down in ringlets to her shoulders. Her eyes were the most beautiful of blues, eyes that could rival those of China Sorrows, and she had the pure white wings of a swan, of an angel.

_Max? _

I jolted upright it bed before I was fully conscience. It was only after I was half way awake that I realize that it wasn't my "Voice" (long story) but it was Angel, calling my name through her mind. (Yeah, I know it sounds weird but she can read people's minds, send them thoughts and even control their minds, scary isn't?)

I jumped out of bed and grabbed some jeans. I've been keeping a close eye on Angel since we had finally made our move to destroy the School. She started acting strangely as we flew away from the exploding building, the look on her face had been an expression genuine confusion and terror. She still wouldn't give any hint to me about what had scared her so bad. The entire flock was a little nervous about her distant behavior.

I tip-toed down the hall, so I wouldn't wake anyone else, to the living room. There was Angel, holding her stuffed bear, Celeste, against her chest while staring out the window with an awed expression on her face. She looked so angelic with the light of full moon washing in from the large west-ward facing windows.

" Max? When we were flying away from the School, I saw something that scared me."

_Uh-oh_. I thought, but I didn't say anything, I just waited for her to go on.

" I saw a mutant girl with wings running after us, but she didn't fly. Instead, she shape shifted into a cheetah and continued to follow us. I only glimpsed her mind, but I couldn't just read it. It was like she was just a whisper, barely there. From what I did get though, her mind was much more advanced than the Erasers but very much the same, predatory. I was afraid that she was hunting us. Truthfully I've been expecting her to ambush us, she's a tracker Max."

" Why didn't you tell me this sooner Angel?" I asked, this news was startling to me, normally if there was a threat to flock she was usually the first to alert us.

"I didn't know if she was a threat, Max. I couldn't tell," she whispered. But I do know now."

I paused, not sure what that was supposed to mean.

" She's here now, look." She pointed out the window. I stared at her in surprise then quickly looked where she was pointing. There, hovering in the light of the full moon was a fierce yet graceful human/avian hybrid with wings that had to be as long as Iggy's.

Her hair was so long I wondered how she didn't get annoyed with it getting in her face while flying.

"She needs your help, Max, she needs answers. She's not sure who she is, what she is or what happened to her. She was, brainwashed by all the pain she went through during all the experiments. She's not here to hurt us." Said Angel. She sounded so sincere and truthful and her blue eyes begged me to believe her.

I took a deep breath. "Are you sure?"

" I've never been more sure than this Max, she needs our help. And she wants to know if Carlos can stay too."

"Who's Carlos?" I asked, puzzled, I didn't see anyone else out there with the girl.

"Her flying cat."

"Does he talk?" God knows we need another flying, talking animal in the house.

"Of course, Fang freed him from the School."

"No, Fang freed a Black _Panther_ from the School."

"Yeah," She said, "That was Carlos."

I shook my head and laughed under my breath. Total was not going to like this. Angel read my thoughts and smiled too.

"Yeah, they can both stay. Can you go wake the rest of the Flock? I'm going to go meet…"

"Valkyrie." Angel filled in.

"Yeah, I'm going to go meet Valkyrie and Carlos."

Angel went to get the others and I walked over to the balcony door. Stepping out side into the fresh spring air felt wonderful. Leaning against the balcony, I extended my brown and white wings in greeting.

Valkyrie brought her wings in and angled herself down ward with Carlos hot on her heels. She flew with a silent grace that not even Fang in his silent glory could ever imitate no matter how hard he tried. Swooping in, Valkyrie perched on the balcony railing for a second before silently jumping down onto the wooden platform. Carlos followed her movements and moved to sit beside her.

"Maximum Ride?" Valkyrie spoke in a beautiful Irish accent that I wasn't expecting.

"That's me, and you're Valkyrie, according to Angel."

Valkyrie smiled. "I am, and this is Carlos. Beware of his terrible sarcasm."

"Don't worry," I laughed, "I'm used to it. Please come inside."

I motioned for her to follow me, and I led them into the house where the flock waited anxiously to meet these new strangers.

* * *

**WOO HOO! SHE HAS MET THE FLOCK! Now what will happen next...? **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Kiwi? Kiwi's are REVIEWS! :D :D :D**


	15. Questions & Answers

The living room was tall and spacious. It gave plenty of room for Valkyrie to spread her wings incase she needed to make a quick get-away. She was hyperaware of everything and everyone around her, she could even sense Carlos's unease beside her, but she was mostly aware of the five pairs of eyes (eight if you counted their 2 winged dogs and a blonde haired blue eyed boy that she hadn't known existed) that were focused intently on her.

The Flock. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, the blonde boy and the dogs, Total and Akila. They were standing against the far wall, the slight way they held their bodies screamed loud and clear that they were wary of her. It made Valkyrie feel terrible, people never used to look at her that way, it made her fear herself.

Max cleared her throat from beside Valkyrie, and somehow that seemed to make everyone calm down.

"So," Max began, "Have a seat, if you will, please." Her tone was very soft, inviting and yet commanding. She sat on the recliner and Carlos cautiously sat on the floor next to her. Max and the rest of the flock gathered on the two other couches to the side and in front of her.

She looked over at the blond haired boy curiously.

" I know who all the rest of you are, but I haven't heard about you." She said addressing him.

" Its alright, I'm the newest member of the flock, I entered the picture about five years ago. My name is Dylan."

Valkyrie nodded and there was a slight moment of awkward silence before Max spoke again with her unique soothing and powerful voice.

"So, um, Valkyrie, where are you from?"

Valkyrie looked at her dirty, bare feet and torn white, under armor, like clothing for a few moments before answering.

" I was born, and I lived, for 15 years in Haggard, a small town just outside of Ireland's capitol city, Dublin." She pause, frightened and saddened by all the memories of her past life. She looked up again.

"My past is a very frightening, bizarre and wonderful story, but I'm afraid I'd be breaking some rules if I told you everything. Although it would probably be easier if you did know."

"Then please, do share. We need to know, and you'll need to know us." Max urged.

Valkyrie fought with herself for an entire minute before speaking again.

"Alright then, that settles it. Let me tell you the whole story." And she began the recount of her life from the day of her Uncle Gordon's funeral.

* * *

An hour later, Valkyrie ended her story and was left staring at a paled and confused looking flock of bird kids.

" So, wait, you're either telling the truth about magic and evil gods or we need to take you to the nearest insane asylum as soon as possible," trembled Gazzy. "So what will it be. Is she telling the truth Angel?" Every flock member turned to Angel. But Valkyrie didn't mind, she had to admit the truth sounded far-fetched even to her.

Angel and Valkyrie looked at each other. Then the 12 year old mind reader turned to the rest of the flock. "Yes, she is telling the truth. We exist," she said spreading out her white swan wings. " Why cant magic exist too? Show them Valkyrie."

With a smile, Valkyrie leaned forward as did everybody else in anticipation. She held out her hand and slid her index finger and thumb against each other, feeding her magic to the friction she created with her finger tips.

The flock jumped back in fright as a ball of flame flared up in her palm. They stared at it, and stared some more before Gazzy and Iggy started cackling with glee.

"Oh man," Iggy said staring toward her hand with his blind eyes. "I need to teach you how to build a bomb. I just wish I could _see_ this."

Valkyrie smiled and Carlos chuckled, Max shook her head in disapproval, though it was lost on Iggy, and looked to Carlos.

"Carlos," said Max. "We haven't heard your story, what is it?"

Carols deflated a little.

" The only life I've ever know is the one I've spent at the school where mi Madre died gave birth to me, mi hermano y hermana. Mama died shortly after and my siblings died during other experiments. I'm the only one that survived. I am a cross of 2% human and 2% avian DNA. But other than that I am 96% Brazilian Black Panther." He beamed.

"That's the same with us." Max said. "Only we never knew our parents, Iggy, Fang and I spent 10 years there. Nudge was there for 7, Gazzy for 4 and Angel 2. Dylan is a hybrid clone of a kid who died in a car wreck in Canada, though he was treated with more care than rest of us. And Total, we don't know how long he was in the Institute. Though, Akila's wings were smoothly graphed on about three years ago. We kind of got tired of packing her around." Max smiled.

"The Institute?" Valkyrie asked.

This time it was Fang who spoke up.

"The Institute for Higher Living. A nasty place in the sewers of New York City. It's where Max and Angel acquired new "gifts" that were a result of being genetically engineered. Its also where we learned about expiration dates."

"Expiration dates? What do you mean?" Valkyrie asked turning to Max. The look on the flock leaders face made her wish she hadn't asked.

"Expiration dates are tattoos that show up a week before the Schools experimental hybrids expire. We, the flock, Carlos and you are obviously the Schools experiments. From what we've learned, theoretically, the more of a hybrid, the more combinations that have been mixed into your DNA, the less time you have to live. The Erasers don't last long at all, 6 months. We don't know when we expire. It's a nightmare that haunts us all the time."

By the time Max was done explaining, Valkyrie could feel how tight her face had drawn. She was 4% Feline, 3% horse, 2% Avian and only 91% human. Valkyrie drew up her courage and asked the question she didn't want to the answer to.

" How human were the Erasers? "

Max looked at her and saw the hidden fear in Valkyrie's eyes and hesitated with the answer.

" The Erasers were only 85% human."

Valkyrie paled. Fang leaned forward on the couch and looked her in the eye.

" How human are _you_?" He asked in a voice with nearly as much authority as Max.

" I am only 91%. Only 6% more than the Erasers were."

The rest of the flock looked away, not sure what to say about it. Max stood up and sat on the arm of the chair next to her.

" How long have you been alive? " She asked her.

" Around five years. "

"Well then, I don't know how low the percent has to go before a 6 month expiration date is set after being released from the school. But I'm guessing because you are a mage that you might not have one because of your magic." Max stood up. "Gang, how long has it been since we took a trip around the world?"

The Flock began to cheer and Valkyrie and Carlos smiled.

" Well alright then. Lets devise a plan to get you back home, Valkyrie."

* * *

**More Kiwi's please? KIWI'S ARE REVIEWS! :D :D :D**


	16. West Ward Ho!

**Wow. Ok, been a _LONG_ time since I've updated this story. I have a good reason for this I swear, but fot eh time being, please, Read, Enjoy, & Review! :D**

* * *

"OK Everyone! Are you ready to go?" Said Max as she entered the living room with a lightly packed bag of clothes and everything else they would need slung over her shoulder. The flock cheered and Valkyrie trembled with excitement. Finally, _finally_, she was going home to Ireland after 5 years of sheer hell in California. She couldn't wait to see the faces of all her friends again.

Kenspeckle, the grandfather she never had. Tanith, the sister she always wanted. Ghastly a great friend and uncle figure she missed in Gordon. Fletcher, the teenage boy who meant more to her than even she could comprehend.

And Skulduggery Pleasant. The skeleton detective that took her under his wing when she was just a girl of 12, the man who had introduced her to the world of magic, wonder and horror, the one who took her with him on amazing adventures and trained her in the fields of Elemental magic, self defense and tracing down an enemy like a blood hound. Had ways been there for her, a second father and best friend. She had just rescued him, just got him back when she was taken down and hauled away like an unresponsive sack of potatoes and used as a guinea pig for a bunch mad scientist in California for 5 years. She was ready to go home.

Carlos came up beside the chair she sat in on the porch and stared out over the railing at the mountain peaks of the Sangre de Cristo range and the vast expanse of sky that stretched on endlessly.

"I'm nervous Val, I've only ever known the hostility of the School. What is it like to lead a semi-normal life in a place like Ireland?"

Valkyrie chuckled. "You'd be surprised how amazing it is."

He looked at her. "Really?"

"Really"

"Ok then, lets do this."

Standing up in the new jeans and gray, opened- back rayon shirt Nudge had bought for her yesterday, Valkyrie walked over to where Fang and Dylan were standing. Fang turned to her.

"You know the plan?" He asked

Valkyrie nodded. "We will fly North West to where we can easily cross over the Bearing strait to Russia without straining ourselves. From there we will fly over Russia, landing and eating when need to then travel to Europe. From there, by Nudges request, visit Paris. Then the next day we will land in Ireland. It should take no less than maybe a week."

Max appeared beside Fang and took his hand.

"Thank you for doing this," Valkyrie said. "You didn't have to, all I needed was a few answers."

Max smiled. "It's our pleasure. We've been holed up in Colorado for a long time, visiting my mom in California on occasion but we could do with a little 'round the world trip, it's long overdo. Plus we don't mind helping someone in need."

Valkyrie nodded and said no more. Total walked by Carlos and laying his ears back, growled out of the corner of his mouth.

"Best watch your luck kitty, you black ones seem to get the worst end of the deal."

Carlos whirled, barring his fangs at him with a ferocious roar. The little Scottie yipped in fright and fan as fast as his short legs would carry him. Throwing his head back, Carlos laughed.

" Tell me Perrito, can your little wings work as fast as your legs do? I'd hate see you fall behind as hawk bait."

"That is quite enough you two," Valkyrie snapped. "It's time to go."

She stepped up to an opening in the porch railing, stretched out all 17 feet of her wings and threw herself out over the edge of the mountain cliff.

Then she was flying, the wind whipping her thick dark hair out of her face. She felt fresh in her new clothing and having her first shower in nearly two months. Valkyrie worked her powerful slate blue and white wings up and down with unerring determination. In just a few short weeks she would be home again.

Carlos flew up beside her and she glanced behind her. The entire flock was now air born, all of them, including the dogs, had an excited yet blissful look on their faces, she knew how they felt. Valkyrie watched as the log cabin grew smaller and smaller with each stroke of her wings. Max flew up on her left side and she turned her head to look at her.

"Once again Max, thank you so much for doing this."

"You're welcome Valkyrie, I'm glad that we could help you."

Valkyrie smiled and turning to face the open sky ahead of her, banked to the right and flew North West toward Ireland.

"Hey Valkyrie! Have you ever dropped before!" Yelled fourteen -year- old Gazzy from above her.

"I actually try not to do any dropping of any sort from this high up." She responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Because its fun!" Nudge said from beside her. "Just tuck your wings in and fall for a ways then snap them open again like this."

With that, she brought her wings in against her back and plummeted earth bound for a heart stopping amount of time before unfurling her gorgeous tawny wings and soaring upward.

"Come on! You have to try it!" She called. She looked so sweet with her big brown eyes, crazy curly black hair and her dark skin, Valkyrie couldn't say no.

"Alright I will." She said.

"Lets all do it together!" Suggested Max. "See who drops the farthest after 30 seconds!"

"You meant to see who's the fattest?" Asked Iggy.

Everybody laughed.

"You know what I mean Ig." She said slightly annoyed, slightly amused.

"OK Everyone! Lets line up!" Called Dylan.

Valkyrie and Gazzy flew down to line up with everyone else.

"OK! On the count of three!" Angel cried. "One! Two! Three!"

Valkyrie closed her eyes and pulled her wings in tight. She felt herself plummet to the Earth. As she fell, she recounted all the times she had been thrown off buildings and how scared and powerless she used to feel as she fell, she hated it, but now it was all in her control. At the end of 30 seconds she unfurled her wings once more and opened her eyes. She was utterly surprised to see Total below her. Above her she heard the flock laughing and she couldn't help but join in.

"Jeeze Total, how much did you eat at our last pit stop?" Gazzy said between gales of laughter.

"I had exactly three cheese burgers thank you very much. Plus, I believe it was you who cost us the most with your order of six bacon cheese burgers." He sniffed, his pride a bit bruised. "Besides, I'm just smaller and more streamlined than you, that's why I fell faster."

"Yeah, riiiight." Said Gazzy.

"Speaking of cost," Said Fang, "We're getting low on money after those last four stops."

The Flock and Valkyrie all glanced at each other nervously, for a split second, Valkyrie almost told them not to worry about food, she could hunt for them, but she quickly banished the idea from her head. What would they think of her if she ever did reveal her barbaric side to them? Valkyrie sighed and looked at all the buildings below her. With her raptor vision, she could read every sign and see every detail of the land below her as clear as reading a book or observing a picture.

The town was small but was alive with people, there must be some event going on. It was then that she saw the banners over the main street.

CROOKED RIVER HORSE RACES

Horse races? Another sudden idea popped into her head. She could shape shift into a horse, a Thoroughbred. Maybe it wasn't too late to enter the races. It was certainly a fine and easy way to get all the money they needed.

"Hey everybody! I have pretty good idea that you may want to hear."

* * *

**KIWIS ARE REVIEWS! :D**


	17. The Race

**Alrighty. Some of you told me I had better have an exuse for my absence, and I do. I was at the fair for a week for my 4-H project, and the next week, I was in Yellowstone National Park. (seriously, if you haven't been there, go now. Its AMAZING!) But now, I have 2 new chapters here for you and it may be it for a while as I have family visiting. :D So please, Read, Enjoy & Review. :D**

* * *

"OK! We have clearance!" Cheered Fang as he entered the abandoned barn in the cheap, yet nice suit that Nudge had found him at the local Good Will Store.

"Great!" Nudge said as she worked on the simple yet elegant dresses that she, Max and Angel would be wearing to make them look like the owners of a fine animal, such as the one that Valkyrie would transform into come race time.

"Yeah," Gazzy moped, "Great." He was still nervous about riding in this race. It was something he had never done because he had never needed to.

"Where's Valkyrie?" Max asked.

"Here!" She said as she came through the barn door with a beaming smile on her face.

"Goodness, that's a million dollar smile if I ever saw one." Total remarked.

"I'll say," commented Max. "You think you two will win?"

"Max, pride cometh before a fall. We'll just have to wait till Saturday."

* * *

Night began to fall, the flock had been at the fair grounds all day while they had left Total, Akila and Carlos at the barn, listening to sound of the bugle, the thunder of hooves and a screaming crowd. It was nearing their time for post with only five races to go before they were to be called to post. Fang and Gazzy were still away at the weigh-in scales, preparing for the Crooked River Classic Handicap.

A Handicap race, as they had learned, was when lead weights were slipped into pockets on the 10 ounce leather saddle. Each horse was assigned a different weight by 'the Handicapper' to make the race as close a finish as possible.

Based on Valkyrie's stature as a horse, she had been assigned, with much debate on her inexperience, the unusually high weight of 140 lbs total. Gazzy, when he steps on the scales with weighted saddle in hand, had to weigh 140 lbs or he could not race.

"It's time." Angel said.

Valkyrie stepped into the stall reserved for them and undressed. She folded her clothes and handed them to Max, then she allowed the ice to shoot through her as she focused on what she needed. In a split second, she was standing on four obsidian hooves and strong black legs. Her silver coat was agleam with health and her ebony mane and tail were long and flowing. She nickered to let them know the change was complete.

Nudge appeared in the door way of the stall first and was joined by the rest of the flock. They stared at her in amazement until she tilted her head unhappily and pulled her lips back to bare her teeth. They immediately looked away and Max put on her halter and led her out of the stall where Nudge proceeded to braid her hair along her neck so that it wouldn't get it the way during the race as the roar from the crowd signaled that another race had been complete.

Five minutes later as the gate bells clanged open for another race, Fang and Gazzy appeared around the corner and stopped for barely a moment to appreciate her beauty once more before approaching. Valkyrie dipped her head in greeting and Gazzy reached out to touch her neck.

"We weighed in just fine," He was interrupted by the cheer of the crowd as another race was completed. "now we have just three races to go before show time."

Gazzy and Valkyrie were on the back stretch of the race track as they warmed up with the other horse. It had been a hectic time and some what scary as Dylan had walked her around the show ring with the seven other horses she was up against as Race Betters crowded against the fence and stared at her as if she were some kind of animal, which she was at the moment, but it still made her uncomfortable along with the other horses, who were hyped up on Bute and Bandamine that were unfortunately allowed at small town races but were forbidden in the big shot races in California and the East Coast.

Finally she had been saddled and with Gazzy in place and reins in his hands they were out on the track. They had studied the program and got to know what horses would be a threat in this race. The number one, three and six horse were the ones they had to be cautious about because each had great odds and excellent jockey's upon their backs.

During race prep, she, Gazzy and Angel had developed a system if anything should go wrong and Valkyrie needed to communicate with Gazzy at anytime during the race. Angel would be the 'messenger' and relay information between the two through out the race. Valkyrie decided to test out the exercise now.

_Are you ready for this Gazzy?_

He looked down at her and smiled. "Yeah, I am."

_Good to know_

A post rider came up to them and rode beside them.

"You will pull up behind the number seven horse and follow him to the gate. Do not enter your stall until he is secure, wait for the gate man to direct you into your stall."

Gazzy nodded and rode Valkyrie, or as they had all chosen for her race name, Unbridled Harmony, up behind the number seven horse, a small chestnut colt who was fleet and agile but inexperienced. The trumpeting sound of the bugle echoed over the track and off the surrounding juniper strewn rim rocks. It was Post Time.

The crowd cheered as the horses were led to the gate at the top of the Chute, each horse was led into their stall one at a time. The young chestnut colt was secured in his stall then a Gate man took hold of her bridal and led her into the outside number Eight stall. She would have to travel the farthest to get to the rail, this would not be an easy run. Perfect.

Suddenly a cry sounded from stall seven.

"NO CHANCE! NO CHANCE!" the jockey called as his horse began to back against the gate. Valkyrie waited and drowned out the sound of the announcer and the seven other fidgeting racers. She braced her self and Gazzy wrapped his right hand in her mane so that she couldn't get away from him in the fast start they would have to make. The home stretch loomed in front of them, the first turn a beacon that was taunting her, begging her to make a break for it. And then the gates flew open.

* * *

Valkyrie bolted from a stand still and leapt onto the track, completely free and seemingly suspended in mid air for a moment. Then thunder rolled as a full field of eight 1200 pound bodies pounded down the home stretch for the first time. Gazzy moved his hands against the reins, guiding her to the inside front. Valkyrie slowed her breathing and settled into her stride, leading on her right leg first. The home stretch was soon behind her and the number six horse, Diablo's Tesoro, his back body draped with a black saddle blanket and rider dressed in likewise colors came up beside them on the turn.

Neck and neck they raced along the sweeping turn, leaving the sound of the screaming crowd behind them. Gazzy sat still on her back as she preformed her very well practiced flying lead change and Diablo's jockey gave Gazzy a strange look as he himself tried to get his mount to change leads. In an attempt to fix this mistake she switched leads screamed to him in her head.

_RIGHT LEG GAZZY! RIGHT LEG! HE NOTICED!_

Gazzy immediately began to subtly urge her with his right leg and tipped her nose to the rail to cover for his mistake. It seemed to work and the other jockey put his mind else where as they came to the head of the back stretch.

_Let him get ahead, we still have another lap to go, make look as though your saving my energy._

Soon she felt Gazzy pull on the reins and the bit pulled against her mouth. Diablo pulled ahead and a young bay filly approached from behind. She was a beauty, full of fire and determination, named Charismatic. The back stretch disappeared and the home turn passed just a quickly and they were joined by the chestnut colt. The Home stretch greeted them with a roar and out of the corner of her eye, she saw the most worrying thing that every one fears on the track.

The colt had thrown his head up, startled as a beer can flew up in the stands and flashed as the light hit it. The startled colt bolted sideways as the turn approached again and all the horses began to gather themselves.

_GAZZY! PULL BACK!_

She didn't have to warn him twice.

The bit yanked in her mouth and she fell back and to the outside as the colt dodged in front of her and into Charismatic's hind quarters. The sudden jolt of the impact sent the filly stumbling to the rail and two other horses had to dodge around her and her rider was nearly thrown but managed to hang on. While the filly and her rider regained control, the colts rider was not so lucky and he was thrown directly into Valkyrie's path.

At the last moment before she hit him at 35 miles per hour, she jumped over him and Gazzy slipped to the side pulling her into the runaway colt.

_HANG ON GAZZY! _She cried.

She swerved again to get him in to the saddle. By the time he righted himself, the rest of the horses had already entered the back stretch. They could not afford to loose this race, and she did the only think she knew to do no matter how big a risk she was taking.

_Gazzy, what ever you do, don't fall off._

Immediately she felt him clamp down and release the reins so she could have the full extent of her head. Valkyrie tore down the back stretch at break neck speed, throwing up dirt in her wake and she brought her neck level to her back. There was no stopping her now as she ate up the ground and swept past five trailing horses. The crowd roared as she swept by Charismatic on the turn in a graceful flying lead change and approached Diablo's Tesoro at the top of the stretch. She was bullet now and she flew up beside him through the din of the crowd. She could see the flock in the VIP section jumping up and down with excitement as she passed the big black colt and claimed the lead.

Valkyrie didn't slow down as Diablo seemed to race backwards as he fell behind and with nothing to stand between them, she and Gazzy swept beneath the finish wire alone.

* * *

**YAY FOR HORSE CRAZYNESS! *claps excitedly* Kiwi's are reviews! :D**


	18. Bliss and Tears

**OK, yeah, this chapter goes to show how much I love this place. Read, Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

Valkyrie's mind was filled with wonder, for Central Oregon was unlike anything she had ever seen. After claiming their reward, and posing for pictures for people who wanted proof to show their friends they had witnessed a phenomenon in small town horse racing, they took off back to the rundown barn they were staying in to gather what they needed for the rest of journey.

They left the large Valley, swooping up over the rim south rim. The aired terrain of rugged hills and dense populations of Junipers blanketed the land, even dotting the large butte a head of them, they could see a small community down bellow, a large brick church, a school and general store. Then junipers gave way to green farmland, rolling hills and small gorges. But the main feature that took their breath away were the mountains.

Three tall picturesque peaks jutted into the twilit sky, the thin sliver of crescent moon nearly touching the southern peak with a large star inlaid in soft pink sky, cradled in-between the large south peak and the two slightly smaller peaks to the north. The sight was so beautiful, Valkyrie felt her heart swell with an unfamiliar sensation. A love for this land so strong she almost wanted to stay in this moment forever.

Fang took in the panoramic view before them then stopped when he spotted something to the far right. Max looked too then nodded. Valkyrie knew that no matter how long she wanted this moment to last, it never would and she prepared for the unwanted words to shatter the blissful silence.

"There's a large out cropping of rocks to the far north, they are most likely to be our best shelter for the night." Fang announced.

"But Fang! We have enough money for hotel! Why cant we stay somewhere nice?" Angel said widening her soft blue eyes pleadingly.

"We have to save our money for the rest of our trip, for food and basic necessities. Besides, if we spend it all now, what will we have left for Paris?" Max reasoned. Angel contemplated this then nodded in agreement. Dylan veered right and the rest of them followed. They soon found out that this small out cropping was not an out cropping at all. It was an island of solid rock, it looked as if it had pushed its way to the surface in an attempt to stand as tall as the mountains to the West. It was a beautiful Sculpture and also a State Park. They waited until after all the cars had left, then flew down to the parking lot and read the information signs.

In a few short minutes they came to realize that every beautiful formation in Central Oregon had been born violently and volcanically. The awe striking mountains they had seen were known as the Cascades, the most famous of them being the Three Sisters, Faith, Hope and Charity. Where they would be staying at tonight was called Smith Rock, a very popular home to both Bald and Golden Eagles, so there was no reason as to why they couldn't fit in.

"Come on guys! I bet the view from the top is better than down here." Nudge said. She ran over to the edge of the 15 foot cliff that made a ring around the enormous rock and jumped out over the Crooked River. She snapped out her wings and flew up the sheer wall before them and disappeared. Total and Akila went next and the rest of the flock followed. The top of Smith rock teemed with vegetation and on the north face, there was a stone pillar that looked like an ape.

"That must be Monkey Face pillar!" Total said excitedly.

"No shiz, Sherlock." Carlos said. This earned yet another glare form Total. Max and Valkyrie exchanged glances, but ignored their bickering all the same. Carlos, stretched out and yawned. "Is anybody else hungry?" He asked. Every body raised their hand, or paws in Total and Akila's case. The big black Panther walked over to the edge and leapt. A splash was heard and then Carlos appeared with a big rainbow Trout in his mouth. He laid it down on a rock then went back for more.

After a big meal, everybody began to drift off to sleep, but despite her weariness, Valkyrie felt wide awake. Carlos came up to her and laid down in ball next to her. She reached over and rubbed him behind the ears absent mindedly. He purred in pleasure and cuddled up even more.

"Carols?"

"Si, Senorita?" he purred.

"I need you to lay off Total a little, OK? We are trying to make a good impression here." Carlos sighed and the corners of his mouth tilted downward. "Ok Senorita. I'll play it down a bit OK?" Valkyrie waited until he was snoring before she moved. Even with what little light was left, the Three Sisters still stood paper white against the dark sky and an array of stars shown in a blanket of midnight blue, she had never seen so many stars before. The Big Dipper was the most prominent constellation in the sky, the handles North Star shinning brightly.

Before she could think properly, she jumped off the edge and toward that star, but jut like her goal, it was too far away for her to reach. With her heart split in two and tears streaming down her cheeks, she glided down to the Monkey Face where she curled up in its mouth and fell a sleep with a single thought in her head.

_I miss you Skulduggery, I'm coming home._

* * *

Skulduggery Pleasant slammed his fist down on China's desk and swore loudly. Everyone in the room stayed silent and looked at no one, lost in their shock and grief. After years of searching after searching with only a single lead to go on, they had gotten so close and now it was over.

Valkyrie Cain was a wonderful girl who had big heart and China always told her that it was a flaw in her character, but it wasn't true, it was never a flaw. China had never felt so strongly attached to anybody before but one. She tried to distance herself from Cain, everybody had, even Skulduggery in the beginning. But all the same, they fell to her charm. Hiding the single tear skillfully, China looked up.

"She's not dead."

Skulduggery raised his head slowly to her and said nothing. China began to repeat herself before the skeleton detective cut her off.

"How China, how do you know?" He challenged. "She's gone. After years of trying to get to the bottom of this we finally found out where she was taken to only learn that the building she was being held at burned to the ground. American agents confirming that there were no survivors, and every body in there has burned beyond all possible recognition. How could _you_ possibly know China Sorrows." He snapped. By the end of his speech his body posture had become uncharacteristically aggressive as he leaned across her desk, now only inches from her face. Yet she was unfazed.

"Because you'd be dead."

If he had a face, he would be staring at her in blank shock. His body went a little limp and he didn't move.

"What?" Tanith breathed from her place on the sofa.

"Face it Skulduggery Pleasant, she's the only thing that's kept you alive these past years. Before she came along, you played the part well, you did your job, you socialized, but it was all a façade. She's taught you to care again, be a father figure again, and most of all, she's taught you to live. If she is gone, then you would be too because there would be nothing left for you to live for." She turned to the others.

"She's played a roll in all our lives, and none of us, not even I, can deny that we love her. Valkyrie. Is. Alive." China looked to the faces around the room as she spoke the last three words. Fletcher, Tanith and Ghastly.

"You're right." Skulduggery said quietly. China walked around the edge of the desk and hesitantly pulled Skulduggery into a hug. Slowly, he excepted and the others watched with small, hopeful smiles on their faces.

Skulduggery laid his cheek bone on top of China's sin black hair and stared out the window. Despite the City lights at 4:00 am, he could see the constellation of the Big dipper and the handle's North Star shone brightly. And Skulduggery was left with one single plea in his head.

_Come home Valkyrie, I miss you._

* * *

Fletcher knelt down by Tanith's spot on the couch, some strands his golden hair hanging down on his forehead. Tanith looked at him quizzically as he knelt there, after a moment, he turned to her.

"I'm leaving again tonight." He said quietly.

"Fletcher, you just got back a week ago. You need some serious rest or you're going to exhaust yourself to the point of immobility." She scolded.

"I'll sleep when I get where I'm going OK? Its more critical now than ever that we find Valkyrie and get her back safely. Tanith, we all miss her and we all need her. I need her" His voice was barely audible by the end and Tanith really looked at him for the first time in a long time. She hardly recognized him, with the absence of Valkyrie he had become more humble. Sure he would crack a few witty jokes here and there, but there wasn't any heart to it, and she missed that. Fletcher was no longer a boy any more, he had been forced to grow up to fast and now, he was a man.

"Do what you need to do Fletcher. But remember you still have a home with any of us." And with that, Fletcher teleported. He stood at the southern most point of Ireland and focused. He saw the Statue of Liberty clearly, he memorized the base of the statue and put all his energy there. In a prolonged blink, he suddenly found himself at the base of the statue, and he was exhausted. It was nippy outside despite the fact that it was mid July. The wind from the sea was to fierce to stay the night outside. He focused again and he collapsed in a not quite empty alley. Forcing him self to stand he made his way to the main street in this semi-rural suburb. He walked with out really knowing where he was going, but eventually he found himself at the entrance to subway station.

Making his way down the stairs, he didn't notice that he was being followed. As he slumped against the vacant brick wall parallel to the Subway tunnel, the man raise the bat over his shoulder. What he did notice was when the man stepped in front of him. By the time he raised his head to see who it was, the man was already swinging the bat and it was way to late to defend himself before darkness dominated his vision.

* * *

It was hard to believe an entire day had passed already and they hadn't even made it out of the State. The extend use of energy the night before had exhausted her worse than even Valkyrie herself knew. All day she had lagged behind, and when any of the flock looked at her with any amount of concern, she pushed harder. They made it to the Colombia River Gorge when Max commanded everyone to land with out reason.

Once they landed, the flock went on red alert for any signs of danger until Max told them that there was nothing to fear. Then she turned to Valkyrie.

"We are staying in the Gorge tonight and you will eat then you will sleep until you are completely rested. We still have a whole other continent to cross and there's no way you are going to tackle it like this." Valkyrie glared at her and Max's stern look faltered a little bit, but Valkyrie agreed, she really needed more shut eye. They had booked a king sized suite on the top floor of a Best Western Hotel on the bank of the mighty Colombia River, complete with a view of the "new" man - made Bridge of the Gods. At one point, the mountains across from them, that looked as though they had been split in half, were once the base of a massive land bridge that spanned the river.

It was now it 10:00 pm and all the flock was asleep, they had had to sneak Carlos in through the back and he was now curled up on Valkyrie's bed in her place. Valkyrie, herself, was sitting on top of the Bridge of the Gods, watching an occasional train pass by on either side of the Gorge. The surface of the river was 200 feet below her, and she couldn't care less. All she could think about was them.

She contemplated what she would do when she met them again, how would she be able to find them? Had they moved on? If they had, would they accept her back? How would she explain her abnormality, her wings? Would she be able to tell them her story, or would she be unable to speak of it and why it took her so long to come back.

Valkyrie shook her head, she didn't want to think about it anymore. She just wanted it all to go away. As she stared at the river below, she knew that she had the power to make her past go away, to rid herself of the pain. She stood and looked over the edge at the water far below her and closed her eyes.

_What if I just jump? What it I never open my wings?_

The thought festered until it became too appealing, until she couldn't resist. With her coat wrapped tightly around her, securing her wings, she jumped. The wind rushed in her face as she fell. She felt nothing and thought of nothing, she just let herself go. She fell past the bottom of the bridge and now there was nothing but herself and the river.

The moon light danced on the water and she couldn't help but see a face, a face she loved very much, a father, a friend, everything. Skulduggery stared at her through the surface. He looked almost pleading and she felt a pang in her heart. She couldn't do this, couldn't follow through. She needed him and he needed her. Valkyrie unzipped her coat quickly and tore it off her. The Colombia approached her more quickly and just before she hit the surface, she unfurled her wings…

* * *

**Yeah, sorry for the cliff hanger. Hopefully its not too bad for ya because i don't really like Cliff hangers either and one author in particular is really good at leaving cliff hangers (coughcoughderekcoughlandy) I also have some bad news. This story won't be updated for a while because I have family I haven't seen in a year comming over. But afterward, I promise another chapter or two. Anyways, KIWI'S ARE REVIEWS! :D **


	19. Transylvanian Show Down

**HOLA PEOPLE! I have UNO PALABRA (one word) for all of you. School. I have been so busy with my new advanced classes, homework, S.A.T prep, Horses and Dance I haven't had any time to the Computer. **

**(Sophie (my amazing horse) is doing great for those of you who care.) **

**To appologize for my long absense, I leave you with the longest chapter of this story so far. 11 whole pages people! This chapter came as an inspiration from 30 Seconds to Mars's song _'Night of the Hunter'. _**

**So please do what you awesome people do best. Read, Review & Enjoy. :D**

**

* * *

**

Valkyrie had been a lot of places in her life, especially on her quest to find Skulduggery's skull, the Isthmus Anchor she had need to get him back. She had been to Russia, and it had been beautiful, but Russia from the ground was not the same as it was from the air.

All day they had traveled, watching towns a cities pass by below, stopping occasionally for a full Russian meal in the towns before continuing on. The country was magnificent and they were now nearing the Russian boarder to Europe. Valkyrie's stomach became tight as she realized how close to home she was. She had said nothing about her incident on the Bridge of the Gods the night before, nor did she think of it, nothing was safe in anybody's mind around Angel.

An hour later, the sun had begun to make its way down over the mountains in the distance, when a audible growl came from Nudges general direction. Valkyrie, Carols, Gazzy and Dylan looked over at her and a deep blush slowly spread over her dark cheeks.

"I'm fine." She said. Max looked over, then looked to Fang who nodded and they both turned to give Nudge a skeptical look.

"Maybe I'm a little hungry." she whispered. Max smiled in satisfaction and swooped toward the ground, staying at lower level for a while as they passed over another road. She angled her self up again and cupped her hands around her mouth to be heard over the howling wind.

"We have just left Moldova, we are over Romania right now, almost to the Hungary boarder! There's a another larger town up ahead soon!"

"What town?" Gazzy called out.

"I'm not sure, but I hope pretty big, plenty of chow to go around."

They flew for another hour and as they rounded a large butte it was then that Valkyrie saw it, a large panoramic city bordered the horizon ahead. Even though, she herself had never gone to school physically after her first year of secondary school thanks to the reflection, she still remembered parts of her history class. Modern day Transylvania versus the Old Transylvania. She also knew that Transylvania wasn't just a city, it was providence, an area that took up most of North Easten Romania. She hoped the town was nice, and whatever cuisine the Romanians served, she'd take it, for her stamina and energy were running out fast.

Valkyrie took another glance backward to check out the flock and she knew at once that the younger members weren't going to make it. She caught Max evaluating the flock like she was and Valkyrie could tell she knew it too. Changing the position of her white and brown wings slightly, Max glided over to her.

"What do you think?" Valkyrie asked already knowing the obvious answer.

"We definitely need to land soon, like _now_ would be best. But we need food, we can't run on empty." Valkyrie didn't think twice about her response.

"Don't worry about the food, Carlos and I have got that handled. Just tell Iggy he has a big order to fill, so get a good fire going."

"Will you start it for us?"

"Yes."

"OK, now we just need a place to land with plenty of shelter." Max and Valkyrie scanned the earth for a suitable structure. They were about 15 miles from town before Valkyrie spotted a place for the night.

"Max."

The flock leader looked to where Valkyrie was pointing and nodded. Max flew higher to address the rest of the flock.

"Its obvious that none of us are going to make it to the town. Therefore we will land for the night in that barn." She said pointing to a tall standing, semi-dilapidating structure just to the North. "Valkyrie and Carlos will be in charge of getting the food, and Iggy will be the one to cook it."

The members of the flock that still had enough energy to nod, nodded and silently angled themselves toward the silent barn. Valkyrie's landing wasn't particularly graceful, but neither was anyone else's. Everyone was fatigued and even Fang, Dylan and Iggy, the physically strongest of the flock could barely walk without a stoop and they didn't even bother to try and hold up their wings.

Max and Fang shoved open the massive barn doors to let everyone crowd in. The barn was huge, the tall ceiling was supported by rafters that had been beautifully crafted to fan out either like the rays of a rising sun or the fan of a peacocks tail. Five family's of pigeons fluttered around in agitation as the low sun filtered in through small holes in the ceiling.

"Dibs on the loft." Said Carlos as he stretched out his back beside Valkyrie. She smiled and rubbed the area behind his ears.

"I think that loft is big enough for all of us."

And it was. The loft took up the last quarter of the barn and was piled high with heaps of slightly decaying straw, as was most of barns floor that wasn't divided into stalls.

"Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, Total and Akila, go on up to the loft with Carlos, get some sleep and we'll wake you for dinner." Fang said gently.

"Forget the loft, I don't have the will to fly up there when there's a nice cozy bit of straw right here." Said Total as he and Akila flopped down on their own pile and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Well, the loft sounds like a good place to me." Gazzy said, stretching his arms over his head then flew up to loft. Carlos, Nudge and Angel followed suit eagerly and soon they were unshakable from their slumber.

"Alright, Valkyrie, if you want to get a good fire going, Iggy and I will go look for some suitable cooking utensils in that old burnt up farm house and Fang and Dylan, you can go get some firewood. Then we'll get some rest and go from there."

Valkyrie nodded and they all divided, Fang and Dylan left in search of some decent firewood which would be difficult to find for even though it was early summer there was still some snow on the ground under the tree cover.

Valkyrie gathered some dry straw and cleared a large spot on the base of the dirt floor where she piled the starter. She heard a rustle and looked up to see Gazzy with a tired smile on his face waiting for her to light the fire with her magic. Valkyrie clicked her fingers and she caught the growing flame in her hand and placed it in the starter. The straw went up in flame fast and sighing with contentment as the flames threw a slight, flickering light against the ancient walls of the barn, Gazzy closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The hunt had gone successfully with Valkyrie and Carlos landing a good sized doe for their delicious venison dinner that settled nicely in their stomachs courtesy of Iggy's excellent cooking. The sun had finally began to set and now with full, content bellies, the flock now sat dreary eyed in various straw stuffed piles. Carlos was preening his sleek black coat while Total and Akila licked the remaining food from their faces.

"Not bad, Cat." Total remarked as he spotted some left over dinner he had missed on his front left paw.

"I do have a name _perrito_, but otherwise, I suppose _tu es denada._" Carlos replied, flattening his ears slightly.

"Oh yeah," he replied before giving his paw a final lick, " its Carla right?"

Carlos pressed his ears against his skull and, upon barring his teeth, issued a long, low growl. Total stared in shocked fright and scooted closer to Akila's side. Carlos put his head between his paws and muttered something that sounded rude in his native Spanish language. Dylan smirked, Gazzy and Nudge giggled and Fang pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation as Valkyrie and Max shook their heads sadly and Angel rolled her eyes sarcastically. The flock sat in silence, not even Nudge spoke a word, uncharacteristically when Iggy and Carlos sat up quickly with tense and incredibly focused faces.

The flock froze and waited knowing that this was never a good sign. Iggy and Carlos were the best pair of ears in the room, able to pick up the slightest sound when the surroundings seemed absolutely silent. Angel sat ridged, and by the expression on her face she was frustrated for she could hear nothing of any intelligent or comprehensible mind. Valkyrie strained her ears for the sound the two had heard, watching Carlos closely, she saw his nose twitch and then she smelt it.

The slightest most delicate smell floated in through small gaps in the wood paneled walls of the barn. It was a smell she knew all to well, one of a sickly sweet sensation, a smell of pure danger, something she had encountered before and always feared to encounter again. Vampires.

"In the loft now. Max, don't argue."

The look on Valkyrie's face must have been one of utmost authority for nobody held any rebuttal. In a soft whisper of feathers, every one and every animal was sitting in the loft waiting for an explanation. Valkyrie crawled quietly over to the wall and peered out into the darkness through a small gap. There, nearly invisible within the only intact, incredibly grimy window of the farm house, stood two unnaturally still human figures staring in her direction waiting as the sun slowly sank over the edge of the horizon.

She pulled away silently and motioned for them to huddle. In hushed whispers, Valkyrie explained to them their situation and the best way to handle it. With white, terrified but determined faces every member of the flock took their positions. Angel sat poised in her position at the edge of the loft, unhappy about her roll as bait, but it was justifiable for Valkyrie had been used as bait in her younger years as well, while Fang hid in the shadowed corner of the loft looking through a hole in the wall to keep track of the vampires movement. Max sat in a barley visible position in the loft where Fang and Valkyrie could see her. Iggy sat in the upper left hand corner of the barn near the doors to track movement while Carlos blended into a shadowed corner near the edge of the loft and Valkyrie poised on a beam above the door. Dylan kept guard over Nudge, Gazzy, Total and Akila who all hid in piles of straw in the far back corner of the loft beneath a weak point in the ceiling, ready to do an emergency "Up and Away" procedure.

The barn was deathly silent as they watched the light disappear and they waited in sudden darkness. Valkyrie closed her eyes and listened with all her might, and her heart plummeted as she heard the tell tale sound of a vampire shucking its skin like the smooth, soft sound of paper being ripped from an artist's art pad.

Valkyrie saw Fangs face turn ashen white from witnessing this horrible procedure, Max saw this too and she met Valkyrie's eyes. Never had Valkyrie, in the week she had known Max, seen such fear in the strong flock leaders eyes. Angel could read the fear in everyone's mind and she began to shake. Iggy looked sharply to Angel who relayed the message to everyone.

_They're at the door. _

Valkyrie poised her self for attack and then the barn doors opened slowly and two monstrous, bald and pale-white, catlike creatures entered on all fours. The first vampire caught sight of Angel and his glistening black eyes locked on hers. The second vampire stood beside the first and snarled. The larger vampire slashed at his clan member with a roar and then he lunged for Angel.

"Angel! NOW!" Valkyrie roared.

Angel jumped and snapped out her wings just in time as Valkyrie lunged from her position and collided with the vampire in mid-air in flurry of feathers and savage snarls. The flock leapt from their hiding places and crashed through roof of barn without hesitation. Valkyrie and the vampire knocked through the barn wall into the cold night air and hit the hard ground. Their momentum tore them apart and they rolled and came up in sprawled crouches. The two locked eyes and held each other in a deadly stare down.

A sharp yowl and crash sounded behind them and Valkyrie attention was diverted as Carlos and the smaller vampire quarreled within the barn. The vampire seized the opportunity and lunged at Valkyrie. Valkyrie's conscious brain left her as she transformed on a whim into something new and unfamiliar but she didn't think twice. There was a ripping sound as clothing fibers tore apart and she raked the claws of her white, leopard spotted paw across the vampires face and he shrieked. Valkyrie seized her opportunity and lunged again as iced flashed through her and she landed on the vampire with the full force of her tigress ferocity. The two ripped and tore at each other and blood flew as Valkyrie struggled to keep the vampires teeth away.

She stood on her hind legs and threw the vampire down and transformed into a human again. Using her magic on instinct she pushed at the air and the vampire flew backward into the forest. Behind her Carlos yowled in pain and she whirled in time to see the vampire bare it fangs for his throat. Valkyrie clicked her fingers and hurled two fire balls which hit their target squarely.

"Carlos! Go! Now! I've got this!"

Carlos didn't hesitate to launch his bloody body into the air after the flock. The burning vampire turned on her and came on snarling, a rapid beat of foot steps told her that the other vampire was baring down on her too. She allowed the ice to consume her and ignored the terrible pain as her structure changed completely. She whirled and launched a powerful double barreled kick of her hooves that sent the burning vampire back into the barn as she struck with her strong silver neck and grasped the large vampire around the neck with a savage bite of her teeth. The vampire gurgled as she crushed its trachea and it fell to the ground barely alive. She reared and brought 1200 pounds of lean horse muscle crashing down onto his skull and the vampire was no more.

She sank back into human form and turned to face the barn which had now begun to burn. Valkyrie watched as the wall went up in flames but she did not relax because she knew it wasn't over. And through the flaming hole in the wall the burning vampire leapt at her in a shower of burning debris and Valkyrie thrust her arm straight out as the ice shot through her one more time. The vampire went still in an instant and it hung there at the end of her arm making small gurgling sounds as blood filtered out through its mouth. Valkyrie's eyes, the burning gold eyes of a tiger, bore into the dying black of the vampires as it began to slip off the claws that had pierced through its jugular vein.

Valkyrie lowered her self to all four paws and removed her claws from the dead vampires throat. She stared at the vampire as her animalistic nature left her and she returned to full reasonable thought once more. There was a rustling of many wings and she listened as 2, 3, 4... 10 pairs of feet met the ground once more. She didn't dare leave her tiger form to spare her own blushes but she turned to face the flock, prepared for worst. Surely after witnessing this brutality they would ban her from the flock to protect themselves, but she didn't mind, she knew she was a danger to everyone.

Valkyrie turned and raised her eyes to the flock leader and was awestruck to see the amount of loving and thankful awe within them. Max approached her and knelt to eye level. A silent moment of friendship passed between them and Max smiled as unnatural tears formed in her eyes.

"You saved this family, Valkyrie. We will be forever grateful for you, for this. Thank you so much my sister, my friend."

If it were possible Valkyrie shed a happy tear. For five years she had been treated like an experiment, nothing more than an ordinary weapon such as a mere knife or hand gun. There had been no love, no compassion, no friendship, after finally re-discovering what had happened to her, all she had ever wanted since was a family or at least people who cared.

Max hugged her and Valkyrie placed a large orange paw around her back and the rest of the flock joined in, thanking her and hugging her and Carlos. Total hit Carlos's leg with his small wing to get his attention. The big black and battered cat look at him and waited.

"I do suppose that you aren't was worthless and stupid as I thought you were," Total paused to clear his throat. " And I, uh, suppose that, well, I just wanted to say, _gracias amigo_."

"Eh, well as long as you promise to get my name right from now on we may have a deal _compadre."_

" Deal Carla - o's. Carlos."

Carlos sighed and grabbed Total around the middle, pulling him into a choke hold and rubbed the top of his head hard with the best fist he could make with his paw. The flocked laughed as Total struggled to get out of Carlos's grip and Akila barked playfully in amusement at this brotherly gesture. Then Dylan broke the silence, clearing his throat loudly.

"I hate to burst everyone's bubble but unless we want to be sleeping outside with risk of more blood baths, we might want to get moving before any of the inns close up shop for the night." He pause then added as an after though. "And we should probably put out this barn fire too before we burn down the whole forest."

"Probably." Nudge said and the flock nodded their heads slowly in agreement as the old barn crackled with flames.

* * *

**I appologize for the crap ending of this chapter but after 11 pages I needed to end it in whatever way I could. Also, I PROMISE the Reunion is comming soon... like in 2 chapters. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this, I had a BLAST writing it, I've never typed so fast in my life (of course I've never made so many spelling errors in my life either. XD)**

**Please review, Pomogranits are Reviews! :D**


	20. Paris

**WOW! 2 words for you this time. Computer. Crash. Yeah, it sucks and I'm sorry this should have been out way sooner and so just fo you I made this chapter 12 whole pages long. Aren't I amazing?**

**Some of you might get a little angry with me because not everyone can support the same parings. Take me for example. I don't support Valduggery in the _lover _sense. I support it in the sense of Father/daughter - bestest best friend kind of love. The pairing I do support i do have reason for because I have broken the books down and picked up on key parts and based my opinions off fact. Therefor, Chiduggery exists in this chapter. Le Gasp. **

**Other than all that, here is a great story that is a precurser to the next chapter, the reunion chapter. YAY! So do what you awesome possome people do best. Read, Review & Enjoy!**

**(P.S. the Kiwi's are reviews thing. I say that because I love kiwis as much as I love reviews. Which is ALOT)**

* * *

The morning dawned bright over Transylvania but the flock did not awake from their fastidious slumber to enjoy it.

The hotel was quiet until around nine o'clock am when the majority of its residents decided to stir, not ten minutes after nine did the hotel fully awake to greet the day. The sound of many footsteps found its way under the door of a top floor suite and reached Valkyrie Cain's ears.

Her eyelids fluttered open, letting her deep brown eyes take in Carlos's large sleeping form and Nudges incredibly curly dark hair that took up the entire pillow space and found its way up Val's nose. Valkyrie sneezed severely and Carlos bolted before he even had a chance to wake up. Now with nothing there to brace her, Nudge went tumbling off the bed and shook the floor.

"AYE MI MADRE! I DIDN'T EAT THE MONKEY'S BANANA, I SWEAR!"

Valkyrie stared in amazement as this tremendous spectacle continued to unfold. Nudge jumped to her feet, looking around like a startled French poodle as Total leapt from his place on the couch beside Akila, his nails scrabbling on the hardwood floor as he yipped continuously and upon finding traction, launched himself headfirst into the wall. Akila barked in alarm and Angel sat bolt upright with as gasp as Maximum startled awake.

She locked eyes with Valkyrie to share a look of utter amazement before they went bursting into a frenzy to restore order. There was a pounding of feet and before the two women could do anything, all four boys burst into the room with frantic expressions. All of the boys were still dressed in their pajamas consisting of battered or no t-shirts and worn dark plaid or plain flannel trousers.

"What's going on in here!" Fang roared. The room began to quiet down except for Total's slight whimpering on the ground, Akila's small nervous barks and Carlos's heavy panting as he stared wide eyed and seemingly searching for what ever was coming to punish him for stealing the monkey's banana.

Figuring that everything was already in a crazy disarray that it didn't matter if things got a little crazier, Valkyrie decided to tell the truth.

"I sneezed." She said. Total quit whimpering, Akila stopped barking and Carlos ceased his frantic panting to join in as the entire flock stared at her in complete and total stunned silence.

Then everyone collapsed into bouts of hysterical laughter.

* * *

The day was beautiful and clear and already off to a great start. Breakfast had been unique yet satisfying and their surroundings just added to their contentment.

High up in the Carpathian Mountains of Romania, on the edge of vampire territory, stood the city of Brasov. It was a city of trade as due to the fact it was almost smack dab in the middle of the country.

"It's so beautiful up here. These mountains almost remind me of home, but these mountains are more rolling than they are peaked, you know?" sighed Nudge as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Yeah." Valkyrie replied, slightly wistful for her mind was across Europe at the moment. She and Valkyrie stood on the balcony of their suite, letting a delicious breakfast settle in their stomachs as the hustle and bustle of the city continued on beneath them. The boys were close to finish an intense game of rue while Max and Angel were down in the lobby checking out of the Hotel.

"Speaking of home, what is Ireland like?" Nudge questioned, looking curiously at Valkyrie with her large doe -like eyes. The simple question took her by surprise.

"Well, eh, I-I," Valkyrie faltered. "Actually, I don't know."

"You don't know what your own home land is like?" She asked, bewildered.

"I should, I know I should, but whatever the White Coats did to me at the School must have been similar to what they did to my family. They must have wiped my memory." Valkyrie said more to herself than to Nudge.

"But you remembered your friends, your life, certainly your mind wasn't wiped _completely_ clean."

"Nudge, something so terrible must have happened to me to make me forget because for five years I truly believed that my name was Siobhan and I was the Schools' "Angel". That I was being trained to dispose of unworthy experiments that had escaped. I was supposed to kill you and your family, Nudge."

They were both silent for a few somber moments.

"But you didn't." Nudge whispered.

"I didn't. I didn't only because I saw someone that reminded me of my past. The night the Flock came to rescue me and all the other living experiments, I had found a file. It was my file, and I learned that I wasn't supposed to be there and after I did escape, everything changed."

"And now you're with us."

"Yes, I'm with you."

"I'm glad you're with us, I know it hasn't been long but I already consider you a big sister. I had always wanted a big sister but Max was more like a mom than anything and," Nudge sucked in a breath as she took Valkyrie hand. "And I wish you could stay."

Valkyrie said nothing but squeezed Nudge's hand and smiled at her. At that moment Max and Angel re-entered the room as the boys finished their game in good natured laughter as Total won the game my a mile.

"OK Everyone! Off to Ireland!" Angel yelled enthusiastically.

"Up and away." Valkyrie said as a huge grin spread across her face.

* * *

_4 ½ hours earlier._

_6:oo am._

_Dublin City, Ireland._

Skulduggery Pleasant climbed the stairs of the tenement building in the darkness. No one in the apartments on the first or second floors uttered a noise other than the occasional snore, so there was no need to use his façade tattoo.

China Sorrows had received a book all about unusual dealings of the world in the past decade as of last year that she was willing to let him mull over before she had given it a full detailed inspection, quite a rarity for China to give up something so soon. The detective pocketed his sunglasses and untied his scarf yet let the hat remain on its usual perch as he stepped onto the third floor and approach apartment door which swung open before he could even raise his hand to knock.

"I thought I heard you coming detective." China stated simply with out raising her gaze from her work from behind her seat at desk against the wall directly across from the door.

"Did you now?" Skulduggery said as he let the door swing gently shut behind him. "I thought that I was being considerably silent, God forbid I should wake the residents."

"Thoughts can be deceiving." She said as she examined a sheet of paper work with raised perfectly manicured eyebrows.

"That they can. Now, I would like a look at that item you called me here for."

"Of course." China put down the paper work and crossed the room and opened the lower doors of the new bookshelf she had acquired since Valkyrie had incinerated the previous one with the Scepter of the Ancients seven years before. Skulduggery chuckled lightly under his breath then sighed heavily.

"What is it that you laugh at yet find so heavy?" China inquired as she withdrew a pristine leather bound book from a compartment within the shelves.

"The book case. It seems to be holding up better than the last one did."

"Ah, yes, seven years and still holding strong," She handed him the book and lowered her voice. "Seven years too long I see." Skulduggery took the book without a word and China left for the kitchen in search for a pot of tea. He stood there for a few moments pondering before he spoke.

"Thank you, China. For everything you've done for her these past five years." There was the gentle clink of delicate china as China put the tea cup down on the counter.

"You're welcome Skulduggery. You're not the only one who cares for that girl you know. She has a big heart, she'll find her way home, she always has and she always will." Skulduggery approached her and she turned.

"Tea?"

"No thank you." he said as he loosened his tie and touched the symbols on his collar bones that China herself had carved. She took a sip of tea as an excuse to lower her eyes as Skulduggery's strong jawed, high cheeked boned face appeared. Today he had wavy brown hair and blue eyes, the look was as close to what he looked like in the past. He set the book down on the counter and took her face in his hands.

"Thank you, China." Before she could stop him, his lips were on hers. Whatever China had been expecting, it most certainly hadn't been this. Her eye's widened in surprise yet she didn't object, mostly because she was trapped against the counter and Skulduggery but also because of the way he was kissing her.

Once, long ago she had tasted the detectives lips in passion, but that had been more or less a one night moment before the war broke out and they each determined their side. But now, Skulduggery wasn't kissing her because he wanted to, he was kissing her because he needed to. For years upon years he had been lonely and then Valkyrie came along, his partner in crime, his best friend, his daughter, his family. And now she was gone, and he was taking his loneliness out on her.

China didn't dare stop him, she stood there and kissed him back to help end this need sooner because she didn't want to ruin what they had had for so long, a mutual friendship. Finally it was over, he broke away, leaving China breathless and leaning on the counter for support. Skulduggery tapped his façade, buttoned up his shirt and tightened his tie before taking the book back under his arm.

"Have a marvelous day China, while I take this book and do you're work for you." He said in his usual chipper as though nothing has happened in the past three minutes.

"As for you. I very much appreciate it, I have a lot on my plate today." She said in her usual as she straightened and sipped her tea.

"Farwell." He said as headed for the door. China went back to her desk and examined the inventory paper once more.

* * *

In three hours Europe swept beneath them and they had just crossed the border from Germany to France nearly a half hour ago. There was a squeal of laughter from below and Max and Fang looked down to see Valkyrie, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy and Dylan swooping around and playing a game of tag.

"They all seem so happy together don't they?" Fang said.

"Yeah, its hard to believe she's only been with us a week and we've been through so much. She's almost like f-"

"Don't" Fang intercepted sharply.

"Don't what?" Max challenged her boyfriend irritably. "Does she not feel like family to you?" Fang closed his eyes.

"Yes," He whispered opening his dark eyes again. "Yes, but Max, we cant forget why we are even taking this journey. She was taken from her home after she had already settled into her life and underwent horrors most likely more sever than what we went through. We're taking her home Max, we shouldn't have become this attached."

"You're right." Max said looking down, she raised her head to speak gain when she saw it, the Eiffel Tower standing dead ahead with Paris sprawling out beautifully ahead. Memories of the times she had spent in Paris came flooding back and she smiled.

"Hey everybody!" She yelled to the rest of the flock down below. They all looked up at her with warm smiles on their faces, remnants of their enjoyable game.

"Paris is dead ahead! Valkyrie, you're almost home!"

The flock cheered in excitement for her but Valkyrie hid her face as her smile fell and reality took over. She was almost home, in a few hours she would be back with her friends, back by Skulduggery's side. Even though hope and joy swelled within her she felt nervous, she was afraid of how they may be toward her when they saw her abnormalities. Most of all, she was enjoying the flock, she wasn't sure if she wanted to leave, her whole life lately had been filled with good-byes, she didn't need another.

"Ah, Paris!" Cried Nudge. "I would love to visit Paris again."

" Nudge, we have a mission, we need to get to Ireland tonight, Valk-"

"No," Valkyrie cut her off and Max scowled for the second time. "I've never seen Paris, lets go." Dylan looked at her.

"We crossed Russia in a days time, Europe isn't even half the size, we can make it tonight." Angel caught Valkyrie's eye and the older girl knew that she understood. Max caught the exchange and her look softened.

"OK, we'll go to Paris." She said. Nudge and the two younger members cheered along with Total and Akila.

"I missed something." Iggy said, his blind eyes confused. Max briefly explained to him and Dylan and Fang caught on.

"Alright, Paris it is." said Fang. "however, we may have a problem." He said looking at Carlos pointedly.

"Dog's are allowed almost everywhere in Paris." Nudge said. "You'd make a great Mastiff, Carlos."

"I dearly hope you're not implying what I think you're implying, chica." Carlos glowered.

* * *

"This is absolutely degrading." Carlos muttered under his thick visage of newly acquired shaggy hair. Nudge had talent, Valkyrie had to admit as she admired the young girls handy work. The dark skinned girl had found a costume theater shop and bought loads of false hair, adhesive glue and soft leather and applied it all over Carlos's body in such a way he truly looked like a mastiff. The soft leather had been applied to his ears to make them droop over and more false hair was applied.

"You look lovely." Valkyrie said and Carlos swelled a little. The flock had started out with a very tense ride to the top of the Eiffel tower in a cramped elevator. They were more than happy to get out as all of them were claustrophobic. The view of the City was amazing and they eventually decided their course to take the Avenue des Champs Elysees. Starting at the Louvre museum and making their way to the Arc de Triomphe. They were almost there now as the sun began to set in the west, giving the city an even romantic air about it. Angel seemed to skip out of no where with a broad smile on her face.

"Where did you go?" Angel's brother asked.

"I was doing us all a favor." She said coyly before whipping out 11 long slips of paper. "I have just acquired everyone's tickets for tonight's showing of the ballet Swan Lake, dogs allowed." Nudge, Total and Akila expressed their excitement and Gazzy and Carlos groaned.

"Why a ballet? Couldn't we go to something cooler?" Gazzy complained.

"Couldn't we do something that is slightly more dignified?" Carlos added.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist." Angel retorted.

"I don't have any knickers." The flock sniggered as Angel looked exasperated.

"That lady over there isn't wearing any knickers." Total said, staring at a French lady wearing the tiniest of mini skirts and smoking a cigarette.

"Well that's because she's a pros-"

"OK!" Max interrupted Dylan throwing both hands up in a signal to stop. "It doesn't matter who's wearing knickers and who's not. Lets just stay focused on where we have to be at what ever time we have to be there to catch the show, OK?"

"Are you?" Total inquired. Max shot him a glare. It was Fang who redirected the conversation.

"Look ahead everyone, the Arc De Triomphe." The entire flock continued walking and said nothing as they passed under the Arc and Valkyrie released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"We've come this far gang, now, just 120 degrees to the north and we're in London." Max stated.

"And 91 degrees Northwest from London and I'm home." Valkyrie stated. "Now what time does that ballet start, Angel?"

"7:00. We have 15 minutes and I know right where the theater is." The flock made it just in time. Valkyrie had never really taken the time to appreciate the art of dance until tonight. All the time and work put into making a dance on Pointe look so effortless must have been painful but it was enjoyable to watch none the less. Everyone enjoyed the dance, especially Valkyrie.

She compared herself to Odette, who went through many hard ships before she could finally be free to live the life she wanted and break her curse. If only her abnormality were a curse that could be so easily be broken, she'd take it. Tonight was the night the flock splurged and they stayed in yet another hotel suite much more grand than the one they stayed at in Romania.

Valkyrie and Nudge helped Carlos remove his disguise in which he was more than grateful to be out off.

"You should probably keep this, just incase." Nudge said as she safely packed away the disguise in Valkyrie's back pack. Then she went off to bed like everybody else had, but Valkyrie stayed up, sitting on the couch stroking Carlos silky fur as he slept beside her.

"Are you coming to bed? The other girls are all asleep." Max said from the doorway of the girls bedroom half an hour later.

"In a bit." She shook Carlos awake. "Go join them." Valkyrie told him as she gestured toward Max. He drug is body of the couch and slunk into the bedroom.

"I need a few moments." Max nodded and closed the door. Valkyrie took off her jacket and leapt off the balcony of their room. Snapping out her wings she pushed down violently and surged upward not quite sure where she was going. Valkyrie soared out high above the river and circled the top of the Eiffel tower before she saw what she had been looking for with out realizing it. She swooped in and hit the cobblestone bridge running. Tucking her wings inside her shirt she climbed the steps of Notre Dame.

Pushing open the doors she passed an invisible wall and an overwhelming sense of peace flooded her. The Priest looked up from his position at the pulpit and took her in with his kind eyes. A choir practiced somewhere in the cathedral and their voices echoed off the towering stone ceiling. The Gothic artwork of the stained glass window's filtered in light form the city onto her.

There were few people scattered in the pews, praying in hushed tones. A man a head of her dipped his fingers in a gold basin of water and touched his head, his chest, then both his shoulders in the form of a cross then went and sat in a pew. Valkyrie wasn't sure what she was doing but she approached the basin and imitated what the man had done. Then she turned and sat in the front row pew and bowed her head.

_Please let them still love me._

Weather she was praying for the flock, her friends or her parents only God will ever know.

* * *

**Meh, endings not the best. I am Christian but I love Gothic Cathedrals so I had to put Notre Dame in this chapter. If I got anything wrong please dont yell at me. Next Chapter soon to come. Hold on tight.**

**And remember, KIWIS ARE REVIEWS! I go eat cake now...**


	21. Home

**Hello my awesome possome fans. This is the chapter you have all been waiting for! And I have MORE good news for you at the end of the Chapter. But for now, I must say that writing this broke my heart. Soon, you shall see but for now, I hope you enjoy this. For the excitement is just beginning. 8D**

**Read, Review & Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Paris was disappearing beneath them with each stroke of their wings as quickly as the morning light rose over the horizon.

The flock soared upward, feeling rejuvenated with the longest leg of the journey behind them. The English channel was in view and Valkyrie swelled with nerve wracking anticipation and heart breaking reality. One more good-bye would have to be made before she could finally go home.

Carlos looked over at her to share a feline grin of reassurance in which she couldn't help but return. It only took them a half an hour to reach England and soon London appeared below them. Valkyrie couldn't help it, she let loose a scream of exhilarated excitement. The Flock felt her excitement and cheered for her and their success in arriving safely.

"Ohhh, London!" Nudge cried. "I so want to go to London."

"Then go." Valkyrie told her. "Feel free to, while I go and enjoy Dublin."

Their great and energetic moods soon led games such as dropping for a certain amount of time before catching themselves and see who got the farthest and several games of aerialist tag.

On their fifth game, Gazzy chased Valkyrie up into the clouds, then she dived back down to evade from being tagged and caught sight of the Celtic sea. Forgetting the game, Valkyrie dropped below the cloud line to find Max. The Flock leader was just below to the left so Valkyrie angled her wings accordingly and dropped down close enough to her to be heard with out hitting Max's wings.

"Max, we need to land up here at the beach." Concern clouded Max's features.

"Why? Has anyone been hurt?"

"No, its just that I need to continue on. Alone. Ah, I need to say- well I believe its time- That, we need to go our separate ways." Valkyrie struggled with her words uncharacteristically.

"Ah, I see." Max responded, after a slight pause looking disheartened. Then the flock leader looked to her. "I really do understand, I'd do the same thing. So, it's been nice traveling with you, glad we could be of service." She smiled.

"Same goes here, otherwise it would have been a long hard trip with just two." Valkyrie returned the smile. Max soared upward suddenly and addressed the flock commandingly.

"Listen up gang! The Celtic Sea is dead ahead! We will be landing on the beach A.S.A.P! Lets go, lets go, lets go!"

Valkyrie angled herself downward and with a mighty stroke of her wings, soared toward the remote beach. She could hear the flock behind her and see Gazzy and Iggy in her peripheral vision. The sand rushed up to greet her and she hit the ground running. Upon coming to a stop at the edge of the sea, she turned to watch the flock land on the beach. All of them, aside from Max, Fang and Angel, looked confused.

"What's going on?" Dylan asked.

"Why did we land?" Gazzy chimed. "We're almost there." Angel walked forward to stand in front of Valkyrie.

_I'm going to miss you._ Angel thought to her.

_I'm going to miss you too, all of you._

Then Angel threw her arms around Valkyrie and began to sob softly. The dark haired girl held the little angel and rocked her back and forth.

"Bye." Angel said as she backed away, wiping her eyes on her sleeves. She nodded and pulled Gazzy into a hug next.

"Bye, kiddo." He looked up.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, I need to continue on alone." She walked down the line, hugging and bidding farewell to Dylan, Iggy, Nudge, Total, Akila, Max and Fang. The tall, black haired boy surprised her by returning the hug.

"Thank you for being a part of this family, all of us have enjoyed it." He whispered discretely and somewhat choppily. He wasn't used to expressing such amount of emotion as he was the lead man of the flock, and she smiled to herself before he released her. Valkyrie nodded to him, then to Maximum.

"Enjoy London." Valkyrie told them. Nudge nodded vehemently with tears streaking down her face. Then Valkyrie turned to Carlos who sat staring at the sand, head low.

"Well," She said to him. "Vamos, tu y yo. To Ireland. Now." He looked at her and grin cracked across his face.

"Aye, Capitan. Uno momento, chica." Carlos approached Total. "Well, hasta luego huh Total."

"Si," Said the Scottie. "for now." They smiled and Carlos batted him with a massive paw. "Adios."

"Adios."

Then he and Valkyrie turned and leapt into the sky once more.

* * *

The coast line of Ireland was in view and Valkyrie couldn't get there fast enough. The flight became a race between her and Carlos, they each fought for the lead but so far it was tied as they were both weighed down by their packs.

"This finish is mine, Carlos." Valkyrie growled determinedly about a quarter of a mile from the shore. With a mighty stroke of her wings, she surged forward and once she leveled out to a glide, she folded her wings in and dropped. She tore off the back pack and whipped out her wings. The sudden decrease in speed hurt her wings but she ignored it and focused on what she had to do. Throwing the bag in front of her, she shoved at the air and the bag rocketed to shore. Valkyrie slowed its decent so nothing jostled, then she plummeted toward the sea.

The cold water enveloped her and she welcomed it like an old friend, focusing on the currents like Skulduggery taught her and she shot through the water like a torpedo. The bottom of the sea began to rise toward her as the shore approached, then her feet found purchase as she coiled and sprung. Her entire upper body emerged into the air again and she breathed deeply in content.

Out of the waves, Valkyrie ran with a smile on her face. She loved the sea, she always had since she was a little girl and she had been robbed of its power for five years, now she reveled in it.

She waded ashore and collapsed on her knees next to her back pack and dug her fingers into the Irish sand. Carlos swooped out of the sky and with a muted landing, approached his friend.

"I'm home, Carlos."

"Yes, you are. So what's your mission from here?"

Valkyrie stood. "Get to Dublin. Find Skulduggery and the others."

"Bien, but how are we going to find them?"

"I remember the address. We just need to find a map first. Get our bearings. After all, it's been a while."

"Alright, lets go."

"Wait up, we have a problem. You cant go into the city like that." Carlos stared at her.

"You're not suggesting…" He bristled slightly.

"Yes, I very much am. It won't kill you to dress as a dog agai-" Before she could finish, Carlos broke into a rant. He raged in Spanish and Valkyrie was sure he was using words that would make his mother turn in her grave.

As Carlos carried on, something miraculous began to occur. Valkyrie wasn't sure whether to be amazed or freaked out as Carlos began to shrink. When Carlos was near the size of a large house cat he stopped both ranting and shrinking and turned his golden eyes to her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like the first time you heard me speak."

"Oh, well maybe it's because you look like a house cat."

"A HOUSE CAT!" Carlos screeched in bewilderment. "What do you mean I look like a house cat!" Valkyrie unzipped her back pack and pulled out a mirror that Nudge had packed for her as an 'essential necessity" and turned it toward Carlos. He froze, staring blankly at his reflection.

"That's just insulting." He stated bluntly.

"At least you don't have to dress as a dog now."

"Wha-, oh." he stated picking up on what she was saying. "Let's just hope I'm not stuck like this." Valkyrie laughed softly as she stood and flung the bag over her shoulders.

"Come on, it's show time." The duo hiked up the embankment to level ground and followed the road south bound. They had walked barely two miles when a sign showed its self to them. During her transformation at the school, she had developed the vision of a raptor, or a bird of prey, now she could see objects in detail from a distance of over a mile. She could read this sign like a book, what it said caused Valkyrie to stop dead in her tracks, dark eyes grow wide, and then she burst into a run.

"Aye! Muchacha! Where are you going?" But Valkyrie didn't slow. "Whoa! Wait up!" Carlos yelled, sprinting to catch up. She was way ahead of him, already passing the mile marker sign. He slowed just enough to read two of the town names. Dublin and Haggard were all he could make out before he picked up speed again. They didn't stop until they reached the outskirts of the next town.

Valkyrie approached a young tree and touched three spots on the trunk. In those spots, symbols glowed different colors and Carlos stared in amazement.

"What were those, Seniorita?"

"Protective symbols, carved here five years ago by a woman named China Sorrows by my request to protect the residents from intruding sorcerers." She offered no other explanation, just continued forward.

Carlos followed with out speaking, soon they found themselves in a neighborhood on the other side of town near the sea. A car passed them and Carlos heard Valkyrie draw a sharp breath before he ran into her leg. He looked up to see her staring at the house before them. Carlos sat and didn't say a word.

"This was my home, Carlos." Valkyrie whispered. She sounded as though she were talking more to herself than to him so he stayed silent. "I used to sneak out of my bedroom window around back in broad daylight and meet Skulduggery down by the pier so we could continue on our extreme cases. Got into hundreds of fights, but they were good times, I truly enjoyed them even if I always did come away needing some sort of medical attention." She continued with a small laugh. Staring at the house, she gave a forlorn sigh and went to walk on but something blocked her way.

"Do you want to play with me?"

Valkyrie looked down and almost cried out. Clinging to her arm was a little boy of five years with dark brown hair and even darker eyes. They were identical to hers and in that moment, Valkyrie knew she was staring at her little brother.

Like Valkyrie, he grew impatient when his question was ignored. Valkyrie had no desire to quarrel with a five-year-old who had a temper like her own.

"What game do you want to play."

"Tag! On the beach and in the water!" he said enthusiastically with a smile and Valkyrie returned it trying not to cry. It had been her favorite game too. To add to her sorrow, a familiar voice shot an aching pang of longing into her heart. _Mum._

"Colby Edgely, what have I told you a hundred times before?" Melissa Edgely scolded in amused exasperation. Valkyrie began to tremble from holding back the turmoil of emotion storming within. Longing, affection, love, fear, anger and frustration. Yet she knew she couldn't call out for her mother even though the woman who had birthed and raised her was walking toward her bearing the weight of two grocery bags and a five month baby bump.

"I know, I know. Don't talk to strangers. Sorry mum." the little boy, Colby, said with an innocent smile. The word stranger crushed her heart but Melissa just returned the smile lovingly then she smiled at Valkyrie. God how she missed that smile, missed how her mother would smile at her with such warmth, joy and undying motherly love. Valkyrie relished in that moment but did not show it.

"Your son reminds me of myself at that age." She stated casually.

"Yes, it seems to be a common trait among our family as well," _I am your family, please, PLEASE, see that. Mum. "_He definitely gets it from his father, though I may have contributed a little." She laughed and Valkyrie smiled largely to hide the on coming tears as she stared at her mother. Melissa, not knowing who Valkyrie was, (courtesy of the White Coats) grew slightly uncomfortable under Valkyrie's gaze and Valkyrie could sense it.

"I'm sorry, you just remind me so much of my, my mother." She said the last words with difficulty. "We were separated several years ago. I miss her." _I miss you, please mum, please! See who I am!_ Melissa's face softened.

"I'm so sorry dear. I didn't know-"

"No, it's alright. Sorry for interrupting, if I did, on anything." She had to make a quick break, and soon. She couldn't take it anymore. "I was just stopping by because this used to be my grandparents house. Some friends of mine are waiting in Dublin, I must get going."

"Ah, alright. It was lovely meeting you, miss-?"

"Stephanie."

"Yes, Miss Stephanie, hope Colby wasn't too intrusive."

"No, no. He's a cool little man." Valkyrie said as she looked at her brother again. "It was nice meeting you little bro." She added discretely. He just gave a childish grin and twisted back and forth.

"Can I pet your kitty?" Valkyrie looked from him to Carlos to Melissa who shrugged.

"Yes you may." Carlos took the gentle petting even though Val was sure he didn't like being called a kitty.

"Thank you." Said Melissa.

"You're welcome." _Mum. _She added silently again. At that moment, Desmond Edgely came out the front door bare footed and Valkyrie was taken back to the day they were late to Gordon's lawyer for the reading of his will because he couldn't remember his shoes. He waved and the two women waved back. _Dad…_

"Good bye, Melissa." Valkyrie said softly.

"Good bye, Stephanie."

"Bye bye!" waved Colby as he and his mother walked to the front door to greet Desmond and they went together into the house as a growing family without her. _Please…_

Valkyrie began walking south, Carlos following silently, sensing her anguish. She stopped a ways outside the town and stuffed her jacket into the bag, swinging it over her shoulders again, she ran and jumped, snapping out her wings and rocketing into the sky. Carlos looked around to make sure he wasn't seen then he willed himself to his full size and leapt into the air with her. After a long silence, Valkyrie asked a very difficult question to answer.

"I shouldn't have stopped, Carlos. Why did I stop?"

"You've been gone for five years, it was only natural for you to see how your family was doing." He said after a slight hesitation.

"It just hurts. That there was the last time I'll ever see them again. I'll never get to know my brother or my other sibling." She choked.

"It's OK to cry Val, if it makes you feel any better." she nodded and quietly let the sorrowful tears roll off her face and fall to the earth waiting below. Soon, Dublin was stretching out beneath them and she felt better knowing that her life was about to begin again. She spotted a place among all the crowded blocks of the city and smiled genuinely.

"Change of plans, I know someone who would be a better resource than a map." Valkyrie swooped down and landed on a roof near Temple Bar and smiled widely.

"Good to be home?"

"Yeah, that and I remember a friend, Finbar Wrong. He's a tattoo artist and a seer. Skulduggery and I went to visit him one day and found him tattooing a kitten onto the shoulder of a passed out fat man who wanted a growling panther."

"Oh man," Carlos said with a laugh, closing his eyes as he shook his head. "I hope the man got a refund."

"I have no idea, never did ask. Want to meet him? He'll be much faster than hunting for a map."

"Sure, just tell him to keep the needles out of sight."

"Agreed." Valkyrie shuddered at the memory of her transformation. They climbed down the side of the building into a small ally. Carlos shrank to his new size and followed Valkyrie to the door of a brightly colored shop. Before she could knock, the door flew open and there stood a heavily pierced, thin, bald man wearing the same Thin Lizzy tee he wore the first time she met him.

"Hello Finbar."

"I saw you coming, just now Valkyrie Cain. Welcome home." He smiled and the two friends embraced.

"Come on in." Valkyrie and Carols joined him inside.

"So how's Sharon?"

"She doing great! The little man is growing up fast. The years do fly, don't they Val?" He said as he cleaned up the mess from his latest tattoo session.

"I can't argue with that."

"I see you have acquired a new friend. Where'd you find this guy?"

" I have, but this isn't what he always looks like. But it's a long story."

"What do you mean by that, Val?" Before she could answer Carlos chimed in.

"What she means is that I've been forced to this size because the public can't handle my full, handsome panther looks." Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't he remind you of anyone?" Finbar just stared at Carlos, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. Sensing that things could get awkward and she didn't want to explain the entire story just now, so she got straight to the point.

"Listen Finbar, I can't stay long, I just need directions -"

"Cemetery Road, about five miles west out side the suburbs."

"Thank you. I promise I will visit again soon."

"I understand. I'm sorry I couldn't have seen you or where you went all those years ago. It's like you disappeared of the face of the world. Weird man, totally weird."

"It's alright. I will explain everything later. Carlos, lets go." They bid each other farewell in an embrace and left the parlor. Climbing up on the roof again, Valkyrie saw a woman in brown leathers speeding away on her motorbike, a black Yamaha R6. She was wearing a helmet so Valkyrie couldn't be sure if it was Tanith or not. But she just didn't have the time to be chasing potential strangers and focused on her mission.

The two friends were soon airborne again and flew westward toward the setting sun. The buildings soon became more spread out and Valkyrie followed the cars below with her eyes absent mindedly. She soon found herself tracing the path of a large black car. It was obviously well cared for and it had every right to be. It was a Bentley, probably a 1954 R-Type continental. Something clicked and she looked to where the car was heading and saw two funeral parlors across the street from each other and a house sitting atop a hill like a proud parent overlooking the squabbling siblings.

"Carlos! There it is!" Valkyrie surged forward and Carlos did the same. In no time at all, the two were standing in Skulduggery's front yard. Upon exchanging a silent look of understanding, Carlos shrank and leapt into the nearest tree and lay still among its many strong branches.

Valkyrie lifted the entry mat and withdrew a hidden key. Slipping the key into the lock she let herself in closing the door behind her and covering her trail. The house was exactly as she remembered it. In the main entry way stood a hat stand, a full length mirror and be side that stood a small table with a single picture frame on it.

The photo was on of the whole gang that China had been reluctant to take. Valkyrie had been squished between Fletcher and Skulduggery, with Tanith in-between Skulduggery and Ghastly. She and Tanith has been giving each other a look crossed between amusement and annoyance while they laughed at something ridiculous that Skulduggery had said, what ever it was she couldn't remember.

Valkyrie looked from the picture to her reflection and was saddened. She was now taller and leaner, maybe just slightly shorter than Skulduggery. The major difference between the photo and her was that she was no longer a teen, but a woman. A clear reminder that time had passed, too much time.

Setting the photo down she wandered into the main living room and sat on the couch as a pair of headlights illuminated the darkening room. Her breath quickened as she propped her elbows on her knees and clasped her hands between them, she stared at he floor and listened.

The engine cut off in the garage. The car door opened and closed, then the door leading from the house to the garage. Familiar footsteps walked down the hall. They paused and she heard the gun, Smith and Wesson, being removed from its holster. Then Skulduggery Pleasant stepped into the living room and aimed his gun at the woman sitting on his couch and froze as she raise her gaze to meet his. The Detective lowered his gun and holstered it.

"Valkyrie Cain." He stated.

"Skulduggery Pleasant." She echoed as she stood and approached him, evenly paced. They were both almost eye to eye.

"It's been a while."

"Yes, yes it has."

Then both of them, if it was even possible for a living skeleton, broke down into tears as they embraced fiercely, afraid that if they let go, they would wake up to find it was all a dream. Skulduggery alone and hunting and Valkyrie in her cage once more. But it wasn't a dream, everything was very real. Every sight, every touch, every word, every tear was real. They were the best of friends, they would always be there hold each other up, save each others lives and never let go.

Finally, after years of pain, amnesia, death and confusion, Valkyrie Cain was finally home.

* * *

**YAY! All done! For now, as I said. The excitement is just beginning. I got alot of inspiration from KT Tunstall's album _"Eye to the Telescope". _Now I am watching River dance... OH WAIT! I almost forgot the good news! If any of you are on Facebook and are a part of the SP Fanpage, soon my Friend Becky and I will be posting chapter by chapter the Manga adaption of Spreading Her Wings! WOOP! granted it will take a while but it will be worth it. :D**

**FROZEN ANDES MINTS ARE REVIEWS! AND KIWIS! :D**


	22. Authors Note

**Whoa! Hey there people. Chapter 21 isn't the end of this. there will be at least over 30 chapters to this story which will lead up to a sequal crossover. And all of you can keep guessing whats going to happen but so far, all of you ar wrong. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! It will be epic, and my best Friends OC will be making an appearance soon as well. Also, I said that my horse, Sophie, that was in one of the earlier chapters will be making another appearance. :)**

**So Keep Reading, Keep Reviewing and dont for get to Enjoy because the real adventure is JUST beginning! Mwahahahaha!**

**-Skulhead Clan**


	23. Past Revealed

**Things have been slow lately. Haven't had much motivation to write. This chapter is kind of slow but it's also needed. So here it is! Chapter 22 of Spreading Her Wings! (But you already knew that didn't you? smartypants... -_-)**

**Read, Enjoy & Review! :D**

* * *

The room came into focus slowly as Valkyrie emerged from a night of heavy sleep. It was a room she had woken up in several times for she would usually rest in the very couch she was on now in-between all night cases and the next.

It was Skulduggery's living room.

Valkyrie bolted upright so quickly she became dizzy and a firm hand steadied her. Looking up she saw Skulduggery standing before her, a cup of her favorite tea in his right hand. Everything was alright; and it was almost to good to be true. She had to know she wasn't dreaming.

Accepting the tea, Valkyrie took a sip as Skulduggery sat down beside her. It burned her tongue, so at least the tea was real, but was the Skeleton? Everything was so much sharper in her vision, nothing escaped her notice now. Not even the black marks on the bones just barely visible peaking out beneath Skulduggery's shirt collar. Without thinking, Valkyrie reached over and lifted the shirt collar to reveal a black symbol etched into the very bone. She looked up at him, confused.

"Façade tattoo, courtesy of China Sorrows."

Valkyrie looked away and examined her surroundings once more. Her conscious wasn't so creative as to create a façade tattoo as Skulduggery had told her.

"Valkyrie?" She looked at him. "All last night after you had fallen asleep, I sat beside you unsure if this was real or not, but it had to be. The last time I saw you, you were a 15 year old girl and you disappeared the very night you rescued me. Now, even though you look barely two years older, there is no denying that you are a 20 year old woman now. I'm convinced that this is not a dream. So what will it take for you to realize the same thing?"

"A lot." She responded softly without breaking eye contact. "I wont deny that you, and my surroundings are real, but I've been through a lot. Deceived and lied to, put through so much, that for five years I didn't know who I was."

"Would you care to explain? Or do you need time?" Valkyrie looked away, keeping silent as the horrible memories flashed through her mind. After a long silence, Skulduggery gently grabbed her chin and turned her head back to face him again.

"We didn't forget. All of us worked together, but is was as though you'd been wiped from the face of the earth. Every picture, every record of you everywhere, even in the sanctuary, had been eradicated and we could never figure out how."

"That doesn't surprise me, they are very thorough. They made sure I'd been forgotten."

" Yes but we never did forget, that's what matters. Surely you knew-"

"But I didn't."

"What? How could-" But He didn't finish. The look of anger and pain on her face was enough to silence even Clarabelle.

"What ever they did to me," She began tightly, her voice soft and trembling slightly with rage, "It had been terrible enough to riddle me through with amnesia. All I know, is that for five years, my name was Siobhan and they trained me to, to.." She was shaking now. "To be an assassin. I killed people Skulduggery." She began to conclude brokenly. "simply because I was told to do so…and I, I never objected. Because I liked it. I liked it a lot." she finished with a soft guttural growl, bringing out the animal within her for on terrible moment. And to her utter horror, Valkyrie broke down into sobs that rocked her body. Skulduggery pulled her into a warm embrace hat only the best of friends could ever offer. After the embarrassing episode was over, she sat back up.

"I believe you and I have shed more tears in the last 24 hours than we have our entire lives." She pulled back to look at him, one eye-brow raised.

"Not even when your family-?"

"Ah, I didn't really have time at that moment. I had been poisoned remember?" She nodded.

"I'm sorry, things have been… difficult. Since I got back." It was his turn to be confused. Valkyrie supposed an explanation was at hand though she really didn't want to.

"I saw my family. I spoke with my mum briefly, I met my little brother and saw my dad too. They… they're doing well." Her voice cracked and for one terrible moment, Valkyrie thought she would start crying again.

"Yes, I know. I've been keeping an eye on them, just incase anyone came for them too."

" You've been protecting them for me?"

"Yes." Her lip trembled. "Are you alright?"

"Kind of." She said regaining her control and becoming her old self again. "I just haven't been me for the past five years. I will never bee 100% Valkyrie Cain again. At least not physically. Too much has changed."

"Would you care, this time, to reveal what has happened to you?" Skulduggery asked carefully. Valkyrie took Skulduggery's left hand in hers, looking into his eye sockets for a long moment, trying to tell him without words to understand. Then slowly reached her left hand across her chest, over her shoulder and under her jacket collar. Grasping a feather, she plucked it from her wing with a slight wince. Valkyrie concealed it in her grip and placed it in Skulduggery's left palm, curling his long fingers up to further conceal it from sight and silently begged him not to be offended at the new animalistic her.

Valkyrie folded her hands in her lap to wait. Skulduggery looked from his closed fist to her then back to his hand and opened it. Neither of them said a word as they stared at the slate blue feather in his palm before his fist tightened and the feather was hidden from view once more.

"Explain." He said just above a deadly whisper. Valkyrie was afraid. Even though she knew this moment would come, she had hoped it would come with acceptance and not threat. How stupid of her.

Setting her tea down, Valkyrie took off her jacket, revealing long, lean arm muscles, and stood. Turning away, she swept her waist-long hair in front of her shoulder, baring her back and her wings to him reluctantly.

Though he could not breath, Skulduggery inhaled a sharp, broken breath of total shock none the less. What ever he had been expecting, it hadn't been anything of this magnitude. She extended her wings to their full extent. They were beautiful, the upper side covert feathers were a slate blue while the underside feathers were pure white. Her primary and secondary feathers were a luminescent black all around. The overall shape was streamlined and efficient, like her body was now from the transformation she underwent in the School.

"Oh Valkyrie," He said, voice sad. "I can't believe this" She closed her eyes.

"Please don't be mad at me, it wasn't my fault, it's not my fault. I can't help it, I'm just an animal-"

"No." Skulduggery cut in sharply. " Don't ever call yourself that. You're right, this isn't your fault," he caressed the primary feathers on her right wing. " and I could never ever be mad at you for this." She sagged.

"Thank you."

"You're more than welcome. But the people behind all this on the other hand…"

"Sanguine played a part."

"Yes, I know that much, but that was just about all we ever found out. He's more or less disappeared too." Valkyrie turned around.

"I saw him in California, in the School. But after it burned down, he disappeared."

"I suspect he must have weaseled his way out once again."

"He's a tricky fellow."

"That he is." Skulduggery sighed then looked to her. "You were in California all this time?" She nodded. "I really need to know what happened." But Valkyrie was already shaking her head.

"I only want to tell you and the others all at one time. I know that Kenspeckle isn't one for leaving his premises, maybe we could get everyone to gather there." Skulduggery nodded.

"Alright, I get it. I'll start making calls." He went to take out his mobile phone when she stopped him.

"First you need to meet the friend that helped me come home. Follow me, he should still be on one of the oak's branches outside." She started down the hall and Skulduggery followed.

"Why would he be in a tree? What person in their right mind would spend their time outside in a _tree_?"

"Well, not a _person_ per say..." Skulduggery stopped dead in the door way.

"_Pardon_" But Valkyrie ignored him and called out Carlos's name. He leapt down from a low tree branch in his house cat form and sat at her feet.

"A cat?" He said flatly, unimpressed.

"DON'T!" She cried, but it was too late. Carlos bristled and grew to his full size.

"Who are you calling "cat", _esqueleto_?" Carlos asked with a vague edge of threat in his inquisitive voice as he walked slowly forward, muscles prominent and bunched. Skulduggery Pleasant stood rooted to the spot, dumbstruck.

"Um," Valkyrie wasn't sure wear to begin. So she decided to go with the basics. "Carlos, Skulduggery. Skulduggery, Carlos." Neither of them said a word for quite a while. Eventually, Carlos sat down and relaxed and Skulduggery seemed to come un-petrified.

"You're dead."

"You're alive."

"Very well stated." They said at the same time. "Shall we state the obvious some more?" Skulduggery asked. "Or shall we move on to the more traditional pleasantries?"

"Yes." There was a long silence.

"Yes to what? State the obvious or carry through with traditional greetings?"

"The latter."

"Ah." Another pause.

"Pardon me but I'm not accustomed to talking giant black cats, er, jaguars."

"Yeah" Carlos said, drawing out the word. "I'm still trying to get used to the whole talking skeleton thing. Because, you know… it's a tad more far fetched than I."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say _that_, but close." Valkyrie grabbed her head in her hands and closed her eyes against the oncoming headache as they continued to banter.

"Have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately?"

"All the time."

"GUYS!" Valkyrie yelled. The two of them looked to her as she released her head. She stared at them in disbelief.

"What?" They said.

"You can have an ego argument later but right now, I just really want to see my friends." Skulduggery nodded.

"Alright. I'll make a few calls. You're lucky, Tanith was meant to leave for England yesterday but she decided against it. Feel free to show Carlos around on your way to the garage." Skulduggery took out his mobile and made the first call as Carlos and Valkyrie walked through the front door. Upon entering, Carlos made the same observation Valkyrie had when Skulduggery first brought her here. Every room seemed to be a living room.

As they walked down the hall toward the garage, Valkyrie pointed out the various rooms along the way, including Skulduggery's "room", or rather, the worlds largest closet and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" but Carlos continued to stare horrifically into the room. Valkyrie walked over to figure out what was wrong, when she saw it, and laughed. The big cat looked to her, utterly bewildered.

"Yes, Carlos," she said between bouts of giggles. "He keeps a spare head."

"Good God, whatever for!" Valkyrie briefly explained Skulduggery's scenario. Carlos turned away, shaking his head and muttering something along the lines of "completely disturbing" along with a few other Spanish words she didn't recognize, under his breath. Valkyrie followed him down the rest of the hall and upon reaching the door to the garage when Valkyrie caught a bit of Skulduggery's conversation.

"…China, you don't want to miss this meeting… I need to return your book anyway, I no longer need it… Yes, I know I just picked it up yesterday… This has everything to do with last nights, er, conversation… just one more meeting China… OK…see you then."

_Well that was interesting._ Valkyrie thought as she opened the door to reveal the Bentley, a large, black and an unbeatably beautiful machine. It radiated class and power, the sight of it brought back many memories.

"Aye, mi madre." Carlos breathed in amazement.

"Yeah, I know." Valkyrie opened the back seat door and bowed Carlos in. He gratefully accepted the invitation and settle himself on the luxurious seats the Bentley had to offer then Valkyrie took her rightful place in the front passenger side seat. They were soon joined by Skulduggery who, once his safety belt was in place, turned to Carlos.

"Not one scratch." He said completely serious. Carlos held up a huge paw. "Don't worry, Senor. These babies," he unsheathed his claws. "won't be making an appearance in here. Again" he sheathed his claws again and laid down to hide from public view. Skulduggery grunted his approval skeptically and turned the key in the ignition, The garage door opened and Skulduggery pulled the Bentley out onto the road as he handed Valkyrie a leather bound book.

"What's this?"

"A book of all the worlds dirty dealings, both public and private, that have taken place in the past ten years. China had just gotten her hands on it two days ago, but she was willing to let me take it home for study."

"Wow, you've been pretty dedicate."

"That's what the _best_ of friends are for, Valkyrie." The rest of the drive to the Hibernian was all about the past five years of Skulduggery's life and recalling memories of Valkyrie's early life as a mage. Carlos got a kick out of that. Skulduggery pulled into the ally behind the dilapidated theater and all conversation ceased at the sight of Ghastly's van, Tanith's motorbike and China's Mercedes. All three of them left the parked Bentley and entered the Hibernian.

"Is Fletcher here?"

"I left him a message, He left again a few nights ago, searching, always searching. That boy is dedicated to you, he's the kind of man you'll always want to have in your life." Despite her disheartenment, Valkyrie smiled. They walked up onto the stage and through the projected image of a door in the screen. Valkyrie breathed deeply as the bright hallways of the medical lab filled her vision. Carlos was, once again, awestruck.

They made their way to Kenspeckle's favorite room, a slightly darker and smaller laboratory than the rest, located on the upper most floor. Voices were heard from inside the room as they neared. Familiar, friendly voices that Valkyrie had missed dearly over the past week. She stifled another sob to her embarrassment again and Skulduggery pulled her into a reassuring hug as Carlos nudged her affectionately, telling her it would be all be OK.

"Wait here." Skulduggery whispered, then he entered the room. The voices died down, then the first question came, harsh and cruel.

"What have you found this time? Is it anything actually worth our while or even deserves our time?" Came Kenspeckle's old voice. Behind the vindictive comment, there was something along the lines of pain. Valkyrie wanted nothing more than to let him know that everything was alright now.

"Yes, actually." Kenspeckle grunted sarcastically "A huge lead, I'm sure I've found her now."

"You've been disappointed before." Ghastly cautioned.

"We all have, and we can't stand anymore disappointment caused by false leads and dead ends. Five years of that is enough." Tanith included.

"Agreed." China's voice said softly. _Ha, so she _does_ care._ Valkyrie thought with a smirk.

"Yeah, I miss her sarcasm. I'm really ready for her to be back." Valkyrie smiled at Clarabelle's comment.

"I know I have it this time."

"I take it the book helped then?" Came China's voice again.

"I didn't even have to use it. I simply happened to stumble upon a witness."

"Well? Are you going to let us know who this person unknown is? Spit it out or leave detective." Valkyrie stepped into the room silently. Skulduggery was standing stiffly, unimpressed by the Professors remark. Then he saw her and dipped his head, allowing her to speak. Kenspeckle and the rest were still looking to Skulduggery for the answer.

"There is no need to be so harsh, Kenspeckle." Valkyrie said. The old man stiffened, a strangled noise rising in his throat. Every head in the room whipped around to her. Eye's widened, mouths opened and no words were spoken for a long time. Valkyrie looked to Skulduggery and sensed, rather than saw his wink. Tanith stood.

"Valkyrie?" She asked timidly. Valkyrie, for her part, merely fixed her with a withering star for stating the obvious.

"Yep." Ghastly said. Tanith vaulted over the table with a childish squeal, nearly kicking China in the head, and smashed into Valkyrie with a hug so fierce, that despite her newly enhanced strength, Valkyrie was sure she had broken a rib. That was confirmed with a slight tingling in her bones as they healed. After a moment, Valkyrie realized that Tanith was crying. Valkyrie hugged her sister tighter in an involuntary reaction to protect her.

Soon, Tanith wasn't the only one embracing her, and in no time at all, they were all huddled in a mass of strong hugs and some stray tears. Mainly from Tanith, Clarabelle and even Kenspeckle.

They all broke apart with smiles on their faces, though Valkyrie felt this gathering would have been even better had Fletcher been among them. Kenspeckle put an arm across her back and around her shoulders and guided her to the table where everyone took a seat, except for Valkyrie.

"Before anything else is said, there is someone you need to meet." She turned back to the door and called for Carlos. The large black panther entered warily and the eye-widening, mouth opening, wordless silence started over again.

"Are those wings on his back?" Kenspeckle asked in befuddlement.

"ANGEL KITTY!" Clarabelle squealed.

"Eh, yes, they are." Carlos said as he stared at Clarabelle in befuddlement equal to Kenspeckle's. Everyone other than Valkyrie and Skulduggery jumped in surprise.

"Oh, _talking_ angel kitty" Clarabelle breathed, eyes wide in childish glee. In the loud silence, Valkyrie took her opportunity and seized it.

"He's not the only one." All eye's turned to her. "I can explain everything. It's long, but you need to know." Standing, she took off her jacket and extended her wings. Gasps filled the room and along with another very long silence.

"Take a seat Valkyrie, we're listening." Skulduggery said. Tanith grabbed her hand and smiled, Ghastly gestured for her to sit and as Valkyrie did so and opened her mouth to speak, Clarabelle jumped up and squealed, waving her arms in the air.

"OH, OH, OH! Can I have a feather?"

* * *

**CHOCOLATE COVERED CHERRIES ARE REVIEWS! I go make Salsa now...**


	24. Normality?

**OK, OK, OK. Shame on me. It wasn't school (mostly) or even a computer crash that got in the way this time. It was lazyness, and I appologize profusely for my lack of motivation. This chapter was the hardest one for me to write, mostly because I have no idea how to do tie-in sections of a story. You know, the little chapters that forshadow BIG events (Trust, this is gonna get big and very messy and hopefully more suspenseful).**

**Now, this chapter is also short. I wanted to add more to it but I was afraid of messing it up further because this chapter is crappy. I also appologize for that too. I was really stuck and my writing here is off key but none the less I hope you enjoy it and I will try to be more adament about getting chapters up sooner.**

**So please do what you do best my awesome possome fans, Read, Enjoy & Review! :D**

**

* * *

**

The Medical lab was deathly silent. Valkyrie took a breath and sat back in her chair, feeling overwhelmingly light now that every detail of the entire story was out. Well, almost overwhelming light, she was still uneasy with the way Skulduggery hadn't moved from his position since she had told them about where she had woken up at. She hated to even think of the plane ride over, let alone describe it out loud.

China sat still and poised, obviously committing this story to her memory. Kenspeckle looked disgusted while Clarabelle's jaw simply hung from her face as though she'd lost control of the muscles that held it up. It was rather disturbing really…

Tanith looked angry and hurt, Ghastly just looked furious but as for Skulduggery, his silence spoke the loudest. He sat rigidly with his forearms on the table, hands clasped tightly, head down, hat tipped low over his eye sockets. Livid. Ghastly broke through the silence with a sigh that seemed to relieve everyone's stress.

"Just, thank God you made it back alive. Sounds like you've got this whole Vampire fighting thing in check, huh?" He said with a small smile. She smiled back, then looked back at her hands, somewhat embarrassed to explain her needy situation.

"Thank you, Ghastly. But you see, uh… when I, um, shape shift… my clothes, my shoes aren't exactly elastic-"

"I've had to make clothes for Shape Shifters before. So there's no problem there."

"Thanks again." She said with relief. Suddenly Clarabelle was able to regain muscle control in her face and her jaw snapped back up as though her teeth were magnetic. The force must have shook all her other senses awake too, for now she blinked and opened her mouth to talk. Valkyrie braced herself for impact.

"Can you turn into a pretty pony? Ponies are pretty." Everyone turned to look at Clarabelle, then back to Valkyrie as one, suddenly, she felt very self-conscious. Clearing her throat she looked to Clarabelle.

"Um, shape shifting into an animal that large is rather painful, Clarabelle, otherwise I would." Clarabelle's smile fell a little bit, but she nodded. Valkyrie could see she was disappointed, so she decided to meet in the middle. "But," Clarabelle looked up at her excitedly. "I could turn into something smaller."

"Like what?" Said Tanith. Skulduggery came quickly out of his brooding state and snapped his head to her.

"You said it's painful, you don't have to-" Valkyrie held up a hand.

"It's OK, but just one for now." She stood up, put her hands on the table as she slipped her shoes off. Then she bent her knees and pushed off as she focused on what she wanted to become. Icy pain shot through her and faded just as fast as it had come. By the shock on everyone's faces, Valkyrie could tell that even though she had explained every detail of her story to them, this was still unexpected. They weren't the only ones greeted with a surprise. Valkyrie had forgotten about her tail, it was kinked at an odd angle as it had traveled down her right pant leg, annoying her to quite an extent.

Her slender spotted paws carried her cheetah self over to where Clarabelle sat, jaw hanging loosely again. She wished she had Carlos's ability to talk while in any animalistic form. But whenever she shifted, she shifted completely. A cat's, dog's, or horse's tongue was never designed to talk, they were too long and flat. Carlo's human DNA changed that, he didn't have a normal cat's tongue, he had a humans. Other wise she would have told Clarabelle to close her mouth. However, because she was limited, Valkyrie took her paw, placed it under Clarabelle's chin and closed her jaw manually. It was a wasted effort.

Skulduggery reached out and touched her, she whipped her head around and stared at him.

"You certainly weren't joking when you said they went extreme." She shook her head. "This isn't good-"

"Isn't good! What do you mean it's not good?" Skulduggery looked over at Tanith. "This is bloody awesome!" Valkyrie nodded her agreement vivaciously. Carlos began to snigger. "Where's your tail?" Valkyrie flattened her ears in annoyance and twitched the white tip of her tail that stuck out the end of her right pant leg. Standing back up, she walked back to her seat at the end of the table and jumped down. Rearing on her hind legs she transformed back into a human. No body was quite sure what to say afterwards, not even Valkyrie knew how to break the silence. She was suddenly exhausted and just wanted to go home and sleep, she wanted to forget it all had ever happened. Tanith saw this and came over to her.

"Come on, you need some serious down time." Valkyrie smiled weakly up at her.

"That sounds like an amazing idea." Tanith pulled her to her feet. Skulduggery stood up and grabbed his hat off the table. One by one they rose and walked over to her, hugging her and bidding temporary good-byes until tomorrow. As Valkyrie left the medical bay she took one last glance over her shoulder and smiled. It was definitely good to be back.

* * *

_4 days later_

Fang gently pulled Maximum's hair away from her face and kissed her cheek softly. Stretching her arms over her head, Max's eye's fluttered open groggily and she smiled up at her boyfriend.

"What's up?" She said lamely, unable to think of anything else.

"We will be, shortly." Max looked over at the clock on the bedside table. 7:00 pm. The sun was just beginning to set, the flock had had a great time in London despite their heavy hearts. Settling on sleeping through the day and traveling by night the flock had let loose on fast food and playing wild games of Charades and Poker. Now it was time to leave the U.K. behind and head back home to Colorado. In a few minutes they would be ready to tackle the long, harsh flight across the Atlantic so they could spend some time in D.C. without having to cross two continents plus an ocean.

Max and Fang set to waking up the rest of the flock while Dylan went down and checked out of the hotel. Within fifteen minutes the flock was air born heading west without two flock members that had grown incredibly close in the span of just 10 days. Nudge had taken the hit the hardest as she had enjoyed the stories Valkyrie had shared with her. The first few minutes went by in silence when Dylan spotted something in a dull factory building down below.

"Hey, what's that?" He said pointing at the lights on the ground floor around back of the building. Max's eyes widened.

"That's the London based Itex factory. It's supposed to be closed."

Itex was a mass company that had supplied both the School and Institute with all the lab supplies they had needed to operate effectively on their victims. Max and her flock had destroyed the main head quarters nearly six years ago in Florida.

"But Itex shut down didn't it? Out of business after our ordeal forever ago right?" Nudge babbled.

"Well it should have," Fang answered " all of their products were recalled."

"If they're still operating, then that means they could be shipping more supplies!"

"To where? The school's destroyed, remember?" Iggy added.

"But is the Institute?" The entire flock fell silent. Dylan cocked his head again.

"There's some activity behind the building. Do you see it?"

"No." Said Iggy. Max rolled her eyes. "Lets get a bit closer." She suggested. As they swooped lower, every one could make out the struggle between two men and a young teen. She had red hair and was putting up quite a fight. Then four things happened simultaneously and unexpectedly. The girl snapped out her palm and one of the men flew back against the wall and she proceeded to throw fire at the other who barely was able to avoid it. Then a man erupted from the ground and pulled her half way into the earth as the two attackers morphed into Erasers and lunged at her. She barely had time to scream before she was knocked unconscious and thrown into a dog crate.

At the sight of the Erasers, they leapt a few more feet in to the sky. The Flock was speechless. There was nothing they could do as she was loaded into the back of a van full of even more occupied dog crates and hauled away toward a private runway far in the distance. This kid-knapping was no coincidence, the young sorcerer confirmed that for them. After a moment of dazed silence, Max and Fang recovered and looked to each other. The truth of it showed in their eyes. The Institute was still in business, leaving them with only one choice. Fang nodded and Max led the flock North West, toward Dublin.

* * *

**I promise you that the next chapter will be better, I just need to get back up to speed on this story. Until next time, my dears! Reviews are always welcome, just no hatemail por favor. :D Toodles!**


	25. Back in Business

**HOLA AMIGOS/AS! I promised you another chapter soon so here it is! TADA! Chapter 24 up and running. I had a blast with the first scene in this chapter. The second scene may even answer a few of your questions about Fletcher. (Rest assured he will be back soon. But I have plans for him. 8D) Anywho, I own nothing except for Carlos and Mercer Spade. **

**Now, without further ado, Chapter 24: Back in Business.**

**Read, Enjoy & Review! :D**

* * *

The bald man with pale green eyes rounded the dark corner at a flat run, only to nearly fall as gravel flew out from under him. He felt the air move and turned, lashing out, only to have someone yank his tattered brown coat from behind. With a terrified yelp, he fell to the ground and a Skeleton in a black pinstripe suite stepped out of the shadows.

"Well, well, well. Mercer Spade," Skulduggery Pleasant tilted his head. "Aren't you supposed to be in jail?"

Mercer kicked Skulduggery's legs out from under him and tore down the alley, the road just a few yards ahead. The crooks first mistake was to narrow his vision to only his destination and not all the dangers behind, next to or above him. A black figure was plummeting toward him from on high, locked on like a missile and silent as the grave. Valkyrie Cain reached out, wrapped her arms around his torso and thrust her wings out and down mightily and surged back into the air.

It took all her strength to stay air born as Mercer writhed and yelled in sheer terror as the ground drew away further and further with each stroke. Valkyrie began to perspire as her arms strained with the load she carried. Despite her new in-human strength, she wasn't invincible and continued to labor until she was finally positioned over the river than ran through the heart of Dublin City. Then she let go.

Mercer flailed and screamed as the river rushed up to greet him, his breath suddenly cut off by the sudden jarring he received as Carlos broke his fall, but not for long. The river swallowed him and for a few long minutes, everything fell silent and Mercer feared death had finally found him.

His fear heightened to something new as the water around him tightened and he was pulled upward into the air. Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant, and a black panther stood on the edge of the river. The skeletons hand was held directly out in front of him, Mercer figured that he was the one directing the bubble of water he was currently incased in. Then the water broke and the bald man fell to the ground at the detective duo's feet coughing and spluttering and drenched.

"Now, Mr. Spade, you are hereby under arrest for highway robbery and first degree assault on Mr. and Mrs. Dunaway of Dublin City. You have the right to a fair trial though you'll probably just spend the rest of your life in jail for all we care. Now, please, allow me."

Valkyrie hauled the bald man to his feet as Skulduggery produced a pair of handcuffs and shackled Mercer's hands behind his back. Mercer spat in rage.

"You'll all pay for this!" he snarled, green eyes flashing.

"Oh ho, really now?" Valkyrie chuckled, "It's not like we've heard that one before, Cheeky."

"I hope you all rot in Hell, including your little cat." Carlos hissed menacingly and Mercer drew away from him.

"We'll let you do that for us Mr. Spade." Skulduggery said as he dragged the criminal over to the Bentley. The ride to the Sanctuary was mercifully short and very cliché, but Valkyrie enjoyed it none the less. She had forgotten how much she missed fighting crime with Skulduggery, now she was back and they were better than ever. Carlos was enjoying the crime fighting immensely as well, his favorite part was tormenting the criminals all the way to holding cells.

The cleavers had been swift and silent about their business, leaving Skulduggery, Valkyrie and Carlos in peace again. The past week had been, overall a pleasant one. Skulduggery had welcomed her into his home until she could get everything in order at Gordon's house. Since she was now the legal owner of her Uncles house, she had had the option of living there.

The house had brought back memories, but it had been to large, open and lonely, even with Carlos there, so Valkyrie had declined until she figured out what she really wanted. The 1954 Bentley R-Type Continental pulled smoothly in the garage on Cemetery Road.

In the house, Skulduggery hung his hat on the hat stand in Valkyrie shed her new black coat with midnight blue inner-lining. Her attire had changed too. Her mid-calf length boots lace up over her black pants and her shirt was silky smoke grey and strapless for the most part to accommodate her wings but the front came up to wrap around the back of her neck so as not to look too racy.

However, the best feature these new clothes offered was their ability to retract into shin guards when she Shifted. It was handy especially on high paced chases when criminals may swipe at her legs to knock her off balance during the hunt and also debris that always had the possibility to injure the most important part of an animal.

Valkyrie flopped down on the couch, completely drained of energy. Chases like these always took up a lot of energy and adrenalin, therefore Valkyrie had to constantly have food in her system to provide extra energy for day to day activities. Skulduggery keyed in on this instantly and brought out two boxes of frozen pizza and slid them in the oven for her. All this constant need of food tended to get on Valkyrie's nerves, it made her kind of angry to run out of energy so fast. She'd never had to do this before, but she hadn't been a human-hybrid all her life either, so she took on the burden and bared it.

The oven beeped, signaling that her food was ready and Valkyrie gratefully welcomed it. Both large pizzas were gone within 10 minutes, by the time she finished Carlos was just beginning to eat the steak that Skulduggery had had pre-prepared for him. Shoving the pan away from her, Valkyrie's eyes began to droop as Skulduggery sat down across from her.

"You eat like pig, you know that?" Valkyrie grinned.

"And you being over 400 years old are trying to tell me that _I_ eat like pig? Did you even have eating utensils back then?" Skulduggery held up his hands.

"OK, truce, truce. I was going to say you eat like a hungry Fletcher but I had to have my fun." At the mention of his name, Valkyrie deflated a little. It had been a week and Fletcher still hadn't come home, nor had he even answered his cell phone. Skulduggery also picked up on this too.

"Val, I'm sure everything is alright. He's been out on these searches for weeks on end. It's not uncommon for him since you had disappeared. The longest he's been away was three weeks. He'll be back soon, and when he his he can finally stop his searching. He loves you Valkyrie, we all do."

She looked up at Skulduggery and reflected. The detective had always been there for her, even before she knew him. Then he had finally taken her under his wing, taught her to control her magic. He had been a mentor, best friend, ally and father figure to her all her life and for this she was grateful. Had he not been, God knows where she'd be today.

"Goodnight Skulduggery."

"Goodnight Valkyrie." Then she stood to clear away her dinner then she made her way to her room, Carlos at her heels. She undressed and pulled on her new Dublin football jersey and climbed into bed. As she began to drift off to sleep, eight winged figures flew past the moon over the city.

* * *

"And how are we supposed to find Valkyrie again? I mean it's not like we're searching for one girl in a million people or anything." Gazzy said. Max was beginning to get a head ache, it wasn't very often she rushed into things without a game plan mapped out before hand.

"We don't really have a choice but to comb the city. Valkyrie warned us about Billy- Ray Sanguine and now we've figured out that he's still smuggling people, presumably for the Institute."

"But not just any people," said Angel. "Mages, sorcerers, magic people. They're planning something even bigger."

"So now in order to find Val, we have to go off what we know. She told us all that she remembered. Her Skeleton friend, Skulduggery, lives somewhere outside the city on Cemetery road. He drives a big black Bentley R-Type Continental and they are nearly on the road 24/7 stopping crime. We just need to find a map." Dylan concluded for them, then he turned to Angel. "Could you perhaps find us one, quickly?" Angel nodded and stared at the ground, sifting through the minds of wandering people in the streets below. Soon she opened her eyes in defeat.

"I can't hear anything of any use. The best thing we could do is find an all night internet café or library or something with a computer so Nudge can hack into Google Maps."

"Well we need to find her soon, so waiting for a library to open at 10:00 isn't really an option." Iggy said in annoyance. Max brushed her wing against his side in reassurance. It was hard for Iggy because he knew what it had been like to see before the White coats at the School tried to enhance his night vision. By the expression change on his face, she knew he understood.

"Well, we're in luck." Angel smiled, "there's a guy down in that café messing around on his lap top." She tucked in her wings and dropped like a rock to the dark street below, the rest of the flock following suit. They landed silently behind the small corner café and strode casually through the front door. The clean cut man was oblivious to their presence as he typed away on his lap top and sipped his frappechino. The flock found a table as Max approached the man, he was completely engrossed in his work never noticed Max's arrival.

Swiftly, she cracked her elbow against his temple and he crumpled, unconscious, in his seat. Nudge ran over to the lap top and began to work her magic. In a matter of seconds, her insane hacking skill paid off.

"Got it!" She yelled. The flock looked at the overhead image of house at the end of a cul-de-sac portrayed on the screen. " Five miles west of the outer suburbs of Dublin. Lets roll."

Fang and Max put everything just as it had been and propped the man up as best they could, then walked out the door and leapt into the warm night air again. Nudge led them this time, her big brown eyes scanning the ground as they finally entered the Dublin City suburbs. Five miles slipped by under their wings quickly and the houses became more and more scattered and then finally…

"Up ahead to the right! There it is!" Dylan pointed. A faint glow began to appear in the sky and behind them, the sun slowly made its way up over the sea.

* * *

Valkyrie's eyes flew open as several rapid knocks issued from the front door. Ignoring her body and mind's tired complaints, she jumped out of bed and emerged into the hallway as Skulduggery, façade up and gun in hand, approached the front door and looked out the side window. She approached and looked out the window too, and sighed in relief.

"It's OK Skulduggery, it's just Maximum and her flock. The other human-hybrids that helped me come home." Skulduggery nodded and allowed her to greet them. Valkyrie was welcomed by a mass hug attack from Nudge, Gazzy and Angel before she could even say "hello".

"Valkyrie." She looked up at Max and frowned.

"What is it Max. Is everyone OK? What's going on?" Fang, Max and Dylan exchanged glances.

"It's Billy-Ray Sanguine. He's back and he's helping the White Coats, again."

Skulduggery stiffened and Valkyrie snapped her eyes shut as white hot pain engulfed her, burned her and Billy-Ray's toothpaste commercial grin leered at her through iron cage bars.

_Say good-bye to your sanity…_

_

* * *

_

**DUN DUN _DUUUUNNNNN_! What is yet to come? You shall find out soon my pretties, you shall find out soon... *mad cackling***

**LOL! Jk, jk. Anywho, a little back ground info on the randomness of Mercer Spade. I needed a random crimnal and this was the best I could come up with. The reason Mercer robbed poor Mr & Mrs Dunaway is because he has a gambling addiction. (Hence the last name Spade. See? Ain't i clever?) He had no other purpose other than to get the ball rolling so to speak. **

**Now for the bad news, I do not know when Chapter 25 will be posted but when it is, I hope it will get excited for the great action to come. Even more epicer (If thats even a word *shrugs*) than the Vampire Chapter a while back, yeah? Good. Now Saurkraut and sausages are reviews please! :D**


	26. Valkyrie's Dilemma

**HOLA! Ok, now I don't have a good exuse for the lateness of this chapter other than I was just didn't feel like writing *holds hands up in surrender* I know, I know, I know! Bad author! bad! *slaps self* Anywhootle. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a precurser to the next part of this story.**

**So Read, Enjoy & Review! :D**

* * *

"And then Billy-Ray Sss… something,"

"Sanguine"

"Yeah, him. He pulled the girl into the ground up to her neck, the Erasers mugged her then pulled her out, threw her into a dog crate in the back of a black van full of other caged kids and drove off to a barely visible private airstrip." Max finished, slightly hysterical as though she couldn't believe all this was happening _again_. Valkyrie couldn't believe it either. She had hoped that the School had been the end of it all, she had never even heard of the Institute until now. The only one in the room who's composure remained intact was Skulduggery's. Valkyrie, Carlos and the Flock were all on edge with anxiety.

"So where in New York is this place exactly?" Skulduggery said in his soothing, velvety voice. Max sighed.

"It's under the city, in the sewers," Carlos wrinkled his nose. " very cleverly hidden and very intricate. We barely managed to escape last time."

"Why were you down there?"

"It's a very long story but I suppose, to sum it up, Angel had been kidnapped by Erasers working for the school about 12 years ago. While she was there she over "heard" some of those whack-job Whitecoats thinking about some place called the Institute in New York.

"So we went there hoping to find answers about where we really came from, who we were and, if we had any parents, and who they were as well. Our mission was almost a success before we discovered new experiments. We freed them and were rudely interrupted by Erasers, somehow we managed to get away relatively unscathed with all the living experiments that weren't disabled. We thought they'd given up because we hadn't heard of anymore activity from the Big Apple."

"OK, now I have just one more question. Can you please describe, in as much detail as possible, what the girl looked like?" The Flock turned to look at Dylan sitting on the far end of couch.

"She looked a lot like that red-head from Dancing With The Stars, only a lot younger. Probably around the age of 11. Green eyes, healthy pale skin with freckles and like I said before, fiery red hair. I half expected it to go up in flames…"

Max rolled her eyes.

"Thank you very much, Dylan. Carlos, I need you to stay here with Total and Akila. Try not to wreck anything." He turned to his partner as Carlos grumbled something in Spanish behind his back. "Valkyrie, I need to make a run to Sanctuary to see if I can find a file on a girl of that description. However, knowing Guild, he'll need a good reason as why he should allow me the time. Will you escort the Flock by air?"

"Yes," she turned to Max. "You may need to repeat your story to the Grand Mage. I warn you to try and keep all snarky comments pushed aside, and with him I'm sorry to say it's rather difficult."

"Ah, lovely. Is he like one of those school head masters that's so stuck up his own butt that everything is either his way or the highway?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Then this ought to be fun."

Valkyrie motioned for them to follow and she led them to the front door as Skulduggery made his way to the garage. Emerging into the yard, the eight human/avian hybrids unfurled their wings and were airborne as the Bentley roared out of the drive way. Minutes later they were flying above Dublin City, quickly making their way to its heart and following the path of the Bentley.

Valkyrie smiled in amusement when Skulduggery got stuck in traffic and was grateful that the skies were clear today. The waxworks museum appeared below and the Flock made their best effort to be inconspicuous by landing in the back ally one by one at sporadic intervals. Skulduggery led them through the abandoned wax works museum to the hidden passage way conveniently operated by Phil Lynette's wax model.

"Are you here to see the Grand Mage again so soon, Mr. Pleasant?"

"I am. I have a most urgent request that needs seen to immediately if you please." Phil paused for a second.

"The Grand Mage has been alerted of your arrival. He should be with you shortly." Skulduggery grunted sarcastically at the statement.

Valkyrie was surprised to see that the Flock handled the sight of a talking wax statue better than she had the first time. The wall suddenly parted to reveal a torch lit spiral staircase leading downward.

"Show time folks." Skulduggery said as they proceeded into the depths of the Sanctuary.

* * *

Two hours later Skulduggery, Valkyrie and Flock emerged back into darkened Wax Works museum totally frazzled, save for the two veterans who had dealt with Guild often enough.

"Argh! How on _earth _can you stand that guy!" Gazzy huffed loudly. Angel staggered, holding her head and Valkyrie felt incredibly grateful that she didn't have the ability to read minds like Angel did.

"It's not about how, its that we did and we did with success." Skulduggery said with his usual bravado. Angel and Valkyrie exchanged a glance and a knowing smile.

"I don't think that our success was entirely your doing, Skulduggery."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I do suppose I should have mentioned that Angel is Telepathic." Skulduggery stared at her for a bit. "Ah. Well, thank you for helping Angel but assure that I had it handled. Now, Valkyrie try to get back to the house unseen and Max," She looked at him. "thank you for your cooperation in there."

"Hey, no problem, Skul. Whatever helps to get those Whack jobs under lock and key and for good." Skulduggery walked on and Angel staged whispered to Valkyrie.

"I think we nicked his ego a bit." The flock tried to hide their laughter as they strode after Skulduggery and back out into the alleyway. One by one they took off into the sky as the Bentley roared to life again and pulled onto the highway.

Back at Skulduggery's house on Cemetery Road, Valkyrie, the Detective and the older members of the flock sat huddled around a file at the small dinning room table while Carlos, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel watched TV in the living room. The red-headed girl, as they found out from her file, was a single child and a 13 year-old Elemental mage with the simple name of Sarah Phoenix. Valkyrie removed her photo from the paper clip on her file and examined it. She felt a stab of fury when looking at the picture of the smiling red-haired girl because Valkyrie knew that Sarah would never be able to return home now. If she ever did, she'd be a perfect stranger to her own family. Or would she?

The thought hit Valkyrie like a freight train. Did the Whitecoats wipe all the memories of their victims families? Suddenly, she was desperate to stop them from hurting Sarah's family.

"Skulduggery, could you hand me that file?" He passed it to her and turned to Fang and Max to get more information about the layout of the Institution. Valkyrie flipped through the papers until she came across Sarah's home address. Snapping the file closed, Valkyrie stood up and everyone looked up at her.

"Have to go, I'll be back soon." Skulduggery understood at once. Dylan began to stand. "Why? Is it something we can you help with?" But Skulduggery reach out and pushed down in his shoulder, forcing him into his chair again. "She'll be fine." Valkyrie turned and walked out the back door, unfurling her wings as she went, the paper bearing the address still in hand. She leapt off the porch and with all the muscles in her shoulders, pushed her wings down hard. Several long hard wing strokes later, Valkyrie was soaring over the Celtic Sea heading for South London.

Despite the fact that Valkyrie had crossed the Pacific ocean, Russia and Europe within 3 days, she was quickly running out of energy. She had never flown so fast. Her wing, shoulder and back muscles were burning at the furious rate of speed she had achieved. In no time at all the very beach she had left the flock standing on over a week ago came into view. Valkyrie pushed on through the lactic acid build up in her torso. London appeared below and Valkyrie slowed up her speed so she could read the address again. Valkyrie swooped closer to the ground so she could read the address numbers on the houses.

Finally she spotted it, tucked her wings in and dove, not caring if anyone saw her or not. She wasn't half a mile away before thrusting out her wings mid-dive very painfully as the wind yanked her to a halt. Hanging in the air, Valkyrie felt her heart sink in her chest as two men wearing white lab coats walked out of Sarah's house to their silver SUV. She was too late.

In desperation, and praying that those men hadn't done what she thought they had, Valkyrie continued her dive. Using the air she opened an upstairs window and shot through it. Coming out of a near silent roll, she stood and found herself in an room full of storage boxes. Creeping into the hallway, she heard the sounds of a TV news broadcast and someone moving around in the kitchen.

Valkyrie made her way down the hall, examining all of the photographs. Smiling faces of a read headed couple that were obviously Sarah's parents smiled back at her, so did young children and adult relatives, but there was no sign of Sarah. A thorough search of family photo albums confirmed Valkyrie's fears. An odd feeling similar to guilt washed through her, leaving her empty. Automatically she stood and made her way back to the open window and she flew off toward Ireland again, in defeat.

* * *

Nudge was watching Gazzy in amusement as he futilely snapped he fingers together in hopes that a spark would appear. She silently thanked The Man Upstairs that her younger "brother" didn't have a magical bone in his body. It had just started to drizzle a curtain of rain when the front door of Skulduggery's house flew open. In a split second, the flock leapt into fighting positions and the skeleton had gone from a relaxed position in his recliner to standing in professional gun man's stance, Smith & Wesson revolver in hand. The barrel of the gun unwavering and perfectly trained on the figure silhouetted in the doorway.

Then Valkyrie stepped into the light of the hallway and slammed the door behind her. Skulduggery's gun immediately found its place in its holster again. Everyone relaxed and released the breaths they were holding but instantly were on alert again when Skulduggery's voice came out sharp, clear and demanding.

"What happened?"

Max stepped forward but stopped when Valkyrie looked at her.

"The white coats reached Sarah's house before I could. It's just like before, like what happened to me. Her parents…" Valkyrie couldn't finish. The true weight of the reality of her words came crashing down on her. The emptiness she felt at Sarah's house vanished. Guilt, anger, sorrow and the strain she put her body through on her breakneck flight crashed over her and she couldn't stand. She managed to make it to the couch before her legs gave out. Skulduggery came to sit by her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You went all the way to London and back!" Max said in bewilderment. "You only left an hour ago!"

"Aye, chica!" Carlos groaned. "didn't your mother ever tell you it's unhealthy to be stupid?" Valkyrie managed a smile. "Did yours?" Carol looked appalled and Total sniggered. Iggy stood up from the other end of the couch. Sensing her fatigue and knowing that food was the only solution, Iggy pushed off from the wall he'd been leaning on.

"I'm on it! Get ready for Iggy's specialty!" With that, the blind boy strolled into the kitchen. Max came and sat on the arm of the sofa.

"You know, all of us," She gestured to flock. "as you know didn't escape the school with just wings and a quick rate of regeneration. We have gifts too. Gazzy's got the uncanny ability to create bombs out of anything, Angel can read, manipulate and communicate with other minds, Iggy can feel colors, Fang can more or less turn invisible, Dylan can see so far ahead he's been able to glimpse the future and Nudge can hack into any computer. We know that you can shape shift, but one thing is for certain. You didn't get the same 'gift' I got."

Valkyrie looked at her with one eye brow raise.

"You don't have the ability to fly sub-sonic." Valkyrie snickered. "I know, I could have messed something up." Skulduggery turned to her.

"She's right and you are going to feel this in the morning. You told me that your wings came from the DNA of a White-Bellied Sea eagle but I've noticed that they're shaped all wrong. You can fly fast but don't push it. You wings may be colored differently for eye appeal but they're the same conformation of a Peregrine falcon. You can dive over 200 miles per hour and pull insane G's, just don't ever try to do so in level flight again, ok?" She nodded and Skulduggery put an arm around her shoulders.

"Come, lay down on your stomach in front of the wood stove and tell us everything." Valkyrie did as she was told and Carlos came to lay down next her as the fire in the stove blazed. Skulduggery sat to the left of her and removed his gloves. Gazzy and Akila meandered off to the kitchen to join Iggy while the rest of the flock gathered on the floor in a semi circle around Carlos, Valkyrie and Skulduggery.

She felt Skulduggery move her wet hair off her back then lightly click his fingers and rub his palms together. Suddenly, two almost uncomfortably hot hands were massaging her incredibly stiff shoulder and back muscles. Letting out a sigh, Valkyrie explained what she had witnessed, describing every detail of the men that had erased the minds Sarah's parent's. When she was finished, Skulduggery turned the topic elsewhere.

"How long were you in that cage before they came for you, Val?" Valkyrie turned her head away from the flock toward Skulduggery.

"I don't really know. It could have been only minutes or it could have been weeks-"

"You were there for nearly 48 hours before they took you." Carlos interjected. "I was sitting beside you the entire time."

"Well then, let's not waste any more time. We have to get to New York by tomorrow! Where the heck is Fletcher!" She hadn't realized that she'd been trying to stand until Skulduggery pushed her back down.

"There's no way you can be feeling better already after that kind of strain." However, Valkyrie already felt a hundred times better and continued to resist Skulduggery's restraining hand.

"I feel fine! Fast regeneration remember?" she paused. "I'm hungry"

"And dinner is ready." Iggy said as he carried in a big plate of spaghetti for her. Valkyrie was incredibly grateful for the meal, she was drained of energy. "Gracias, amigo." Once they were all served their meals, save for Skulduggery, Valkyrie put down her fork.

"We have to leave for New York, _ASAP. _The sooner we get Sarah and whoever else who has been kidnapped back, we can help her parents. I won't let her life become like mine."

"Agreed." Angel said. Then she turned to Skulduggery. "the quickest way to get there would be for us to fly but you cant-"

"Actually I can."

"you- what?"

"Magic." Valkyrie offered.

"Of course." Max said with an eye roll. Valkyrie cut in.

"You all are great at fighting, but we'll need more magic on our side. Tanith and Ghastly will need to accompany us, so we don't have much of a choice other than to take an Airliner." Skulduggery stood up.

"Go ahead and finish your dinners, I need to make some phone calls. I know someone that can get us last minute tickets." _China_ Valkyrie thought. He paused for a quick head count then added Tanith and Ghastly into the picture and dialed a number on his Blackberry. Carlos came over to Valkyrie and she pulled him into a hug, unable to think of anything else than Billy-ray's cocky southern grin and how frightened Sarah must feel.

Angels thoughts suddenly interjected hers and memories of the vicious human/wolf hybrids called Erasers flooded everyone's minds. The flock sat still and silent, Akila whimpered and no one dared to ask the question. Would Sarah even make it to New York alive?

* * *

**Crap ending I know but I couldn't think of anything else! GLAZED FLUFFY CINIMMON ROLLS ARE REVIEWS! :D**

**Next Chapter POSSIBLY soon to come. :D**

***goes off to watch Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1...again.***


	27. New York

**I am a bad person. Very, very bad. You all have every right to be angry with me since I did take 4 months to write one and half more chapters of this story. I hate it when my literary imagination decides to up and take a vacation with out warning me before hand. I hope I can get this story back on track before the end of the year, no guarantees but thats's what I'm aiming for. **

**Ahem, fair warning, I'm not sure if I like this chapter because it is a bit slow, the next chapter may be equally as slow. I have some serious editing to do because the next chapter was created through an 11 page roll play with my best friend (the one whom I share this account with and is an equally awesome if not a better writer)  
**

**So here it is, Chapter 26 of Spreading Her Wings. Read, Enjoy & Review. :)**

* * *

Maximum Ride and her flock all gripped the armrests on their seats tightly as the two CFM56-7 Turbofan engines propelled the Boeing 737-900 with 54,600 pounds of thrust off the runway at Dublin International Airport. Valkyrie understood their nervousness, for she too had become slightly claustrophobic after her time at the school. However, she had only been locked in a cage for less than a week, not her entire life like they had. The entirety of her five years were spent in a spacious concrete room or in the fighting arena where she was trained to kill Erasers at the School.

Fang, Max and Angel shared a row with Carlos (reduced to his house cat form) and Total, who were stuffed in a mid sized duffle bag on Angel's lap because they refused to be locked in the cargo hold of the Airplane. Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy sat in the row in front of them with Akila dressed in a Seeing Eye Dog's orange coat to hide her wings was sitting next to Iggy. Across the isle from Max, Skulduggery and Valkyrie sat in the only two seated row at the back of cabin with Dylan, Ghastly and Tanith in front of them. Valkyrie gazed out the window to the vast ocean below, on occasion, she would see a whale surface for air.

She found her self thinking about what Skulduggery had told her at his house, how her wings seem to be a product of two completely different birds. Unbuckling her seat belt and deciding to see for herself, Valkyrie slid past Skulduggery and into the isle. The lavatory was just down a small hall past the galley at the back of the plane. Squeezing into the small rectangular restroom she saw that there was a small mirror on the wall over the sink and definitely no room to stretch her wings, but she tried anyway. Valkyrie took off her jacket and the cold air touched the skin exposed by her open backed shirt. Unfolding her right wing she pressed her body against the door so she could fully extend it.

Taking out a pocket field guide she'd found at Skulduggery's house, she flipped to the birds of prey section. The detective had been right, her wings weren't broad like an eagles, they were narrow like the Peregrine's. However, a Peregrine's primary feathers didn't spread out at the end like hers did, like an eagles. She flipped through the book and back peddled a few pages to a bird that caught her eye. It was an Osprey, It's wings were long and narrow but the feathers spread out like an eagles. Valkyrie's wings were slightly more angled than the Osprey's but the basics were all there.

Folding her wing back up, she put her jacket back on and stuffed the field guide back into her pocket as a knock sounded at the door. Valkyrie opened the door to see Iggy standing there with a slight sheen of sweat on his brow and his skin paler than usual. He mustered up a weak smile for her.

"I can't stand this. It's too tight and I hate knowing what we're headed for." Valkyrie put a hand on his shoulder.

"You all got out of their alive last time and before you got there you had no idea what you were up against, but you still won. We have an entire organized team with you this time and a nearly fool proof plan. I promise that we'll all be OK. Just sit tight a few more hours and it will be over before you know it." She smiled. Iggy took her hand and squeezed it in a silent 'Thank You," and before sidling past her into the lavatory he added

"But our "fool-proof plans" don't always go as planed."

"And that's what makes them so much fun." Iggy grinned and Valkyrie went back to her seat and leaned against Skulduggery's shoulder.

Time drifted by her faster than she thought it would and soon Tanith turned around in her seat to shake Valkyrie awake. She emerged from a sleep she hadn't realized she'd entered and looked at her best friend. Tanith had a great big smile plastered to her face in which Valkyrie returned.

"What's up?"

"Look out your window! I can't believe I'm here again!"

"Neither can I." Skulduggery said. "The last time was the night your uncle Gordon vomited on my shoes."

"We're here already?" Valkyrie went to stand up in her seat only to have the stewardess over the intercom announce that all seat belts were to be secured.

"You've been out of it for over five hours." Ghastly told her.

"Wow. Did I miss anything?"

"Other than Carlos and Total almost getting caught, nothing much." Tanith whispered.

"What?" Then she heard popping sounds and it took her a second to realize that the sounds were other peoples ears adjusting to slow decent of the 737 as its made its way down to runway. From her position at the back of the plane, Valkyrie could see the Statue of Liberty set clearly against the New York skyline. Flying over the Hudson river, the plane lowered it's landing gear to meet the runway at LaGuardia Airport in the district of Queens.

The stewardess came out and began releasing the rows one by one. Finally the stewardess excused them from their seats and all 12 of them made their way down the long isle way of the now empty airplane. Max was the first off the plane and never bothered to look back but tried to get away from the aircraft as soon as possible, as did the rest of the flock. A little spectacle that Valkyrie found rather amusing. Angel unzipped the duffle bags and told Carlos and Total to wait on the roof of the Terminal until she signaled them to come down.

"I can't stand airplanes. I don't like being stuck in a big metal …tube or whatever…" Max whispered to Valkyrie.

"Well I'm not sure if I like being here again." Fang said from behind them as they entered the airport terminal. The entire flock gazed out the large wall of windows out over the skyline while Tanith walked up to stand by Valkyrie. They heard Ghastly and Skulduggery talking quietly behind them despite the bustle of hundreds of people in the Customs Hall.

"Max?" The flock leader turned to face Tanith. "What is it that has you all keyed up?"

"Nearly six years ago we came to New York with no idea what we were getting ourselves into. We learned a lot of things we wish we would have left alone and without knowing it, I killed my own brother at the Institute. He was an Eraser, but the odd thing is… he came back! I never figured out how though."

"Wow! And I thought that I had issues." Tanith said more to herself than anyone else. "But if all this happened long ago, then why are you still worried? Are you afraid he'll be there again?"

"No, he died about a year later after I learned the truth about his life. I just can't shake the feeling that what we might encounter something else, something even more dangerous. I hoped that after we decided to burn that Hell Hole in Cali down to ground, that our lives would level out again." She finished her signature sarcastic edge and cocky smile. Tanith smiled too but didn't have the chance to say anything before Ghastly interjected.

"We'll need to find a place to stay tonight and go over last minute preparations before we infiltrate and destroy the Institute."

As they talked, the line at Customs shortened and soon it was their turn. Skulduggery slipped out his gun and using the air, discreetly lifted it into the rafters over head and walked through the scanner. One by one they crossed to the other side of scanner and officially onto American Soil.

"It's so weird having to go through Customs in your own country." Nudge stated as they showed themselves out of the Terminal.

"Well, I'll sympathize with you when I have to go back to Ireland." Skulduggery interrupted here.

"What we need to focus on now is finding a place to stay -"

"I know a place." said Max. " We have to get to the New York Public Library for me to get my exact bearings, but there's a subway tunnel near by and along the tracks is a like an underground city. It's close to a good mode of transportation and its secluded despite the fact it's certainly nowhere near as fancy as The Plaza or the Ritz."

"I know where the library is and which station your talking about and this "city" you mentioned sounds fine. Besides, I didn't bring enough money anyway." Skulduggery said with a nod. Tanith and Valkyrie stared at him in disbelief. He caught their looks. "Enough money for a _hotel_. Sheesh…" Angel sent Total and Carlos a message to fly to the New York Public Library and wait on the roof there until one of the flock members came to get them. They walked until they found a subway entrance and descended the stairs. Ghastly, Skulduggery, Tanith and Max pitched in the fare for all of their tickets and they rode the subway to 5th Avenue in silence not wanting to risk being overheard in the crowded compartment. Valkyrie found herself thinking about Carlos and Total, wondering if they made it to the library alright. Tanith tapped her on the shoulder, "Do you want to go get those two on your own or can I come with you?" Valkyrie smiled.

"You had to ask?" The subway came to a stop and the 12 of them stepped out onto the near empty platform.

"Be right back." Valkyrie said as she and Tanith sprinted up the steps and into the twilight, duffle bag in hand. The streets had quieted some and Valkyrie was able to fly up onto the roof of library while Tanith adjusted her center of gravity and ran up the far side of the building out of sight.

"There you are, Muchachas! We were starting to worry that you'd lost your way."

"Well personally, if I were you I wouldn't complain. Riding the subway is a nightmare." Tanith said as she crouched to scratch Total behind the ears.

"Who's complaining?" Total sighed as he leaned into Tanith hand.

"You will be, soon."

"Huh?"

Valkyrie smiled and made a motion for the three of them to follow her. She landed softly on the ground and held her arms up for Carlos who flew down and into her arms willingly. Tanith jogged down the side wall of the library with Total in her arms. The city had grown quieter as the sun sank over the horizon. Carlos leapt nimbly from Valkyrie's arms as she laid the duffle bag on the ground and unzipped the main flap. Tanith put Total on the ground and he reluctantly climbed into the bag with Carlos. Valkyrie zipped the flap part way then swung it over her shoulder.

"OOF! Easy Val. Jesus."

"Sorry Carlos." She sniggered with Tanith. The two girls ran back to the subway tunnel as stealthily as they could. People would no doubt think that a couple of young women running down a subway tunnel with an oblong duffle bag in tow would be up to no good. When they reached the bottom of the stair, they ignored the man in the ticket booth and hopped over the barrier to the platform. Ghastly and Fang were there waiting for them, none of the others in sight.

"Where are the others?" Tanith asked before they came to a half before the two men. Valkyrie set the bag down and the two animals with in leapt out in a hurry. Carlos emerged into his full size, dwarfing Total once more. Fang answered her.

"Max took them to an underground city, where we stayed several years ago before infiltrating the Institute."

"Ya know, as large as this City is, it doesn't surprise me." Valkyrie said, looking around the platform. "OK, lets get going before those freaks have anytime to hurt Sarah." With that, the four of them leapt off the platform and onto the tracks, Carlos and Total flying right behind them. Valkyrie didn't know how long or how far they had traveled when she heard voices echoing through the tunnel.

"We're close." She and Fang said at the same time. Ghastly gave her a look.

"How do you know?"

"We can hear them"

"Well if you can hear them, I hope you can hear what's coming for us too." Total said in a panic as he flew past them as fast as his little wings could carry him, and that's when she heard it.

"Common! MOVE!" Fang yelled and they tore down the tracks after him. The tunnel suddenly filled up with light as the subway rounded the corner behind them.

"AYE CARUMBA!" Carlos screeched. Valkyrie couldn't see anyway out of this mess until she saw Fang leap into a narrow crevasse in the wall that turned out to be larger than it looked. She dived through after Ghastly and tripped on his foot, landing with a _thud_ flat on her belly. Tanith and Carlos dove through right behind her as the train missed them by inches and fell over Valkyrie, knocking her back to the floor.

"Well, that was by far, less than graceful." Valkyrie moaned from under Carlos's 80lb body as Ghastly came to kneel next to her.

"Some things never change do they?" Valkyrie was in no position to respond to his comment. Ghastly stood and helped Tanith to her feet as Carlos rolled over onto the floor with a groan and muttered in Spanish. Valkyrie slowly got to her feet and turned to face Fang who was looking at her with amusement.

"Shut up."

Fang opened his mouth to reply when Max came up to him from behind.

"'Bout time you showed up" Fang whirled around to face his girlfriend.

"Sorry, ran into a little bit of trouble."

"More like trouble ran into us." Tanith corrected.

"Whether you ran into it, or it ran into you doesn't matter at the moment. What matters is that we move to a spot as secluded as possible so we can discuss our dilemma."Skulduggery interjected as he approached slowly.

"I've had a look around and found a place, Thank you for leading us here Max. Now we get down to business."

Valkyrie had seen the serious side of Skulduggery before and new best to simply follow his lead. Max's flock seemed to understand this too. They walked past tent after tent of homeless families and little makeshift kitchens some of the women had set up until Skulduggery had led them to the farthest corner of this vast underground city.

The corner was less than charming and more like a small room with one wall missing. There was a concrete bench running along the left wall and a tunnel to the right with about a 5ft ceiling. You could hear a small river trickling somewhere in its depths. The younger kids took seats on the bench with Iggy and Dylan, Skulduggery began pacing and Valkyrie leaned against the wall with Max, Fang, Ghastly and Tanith.

"So, Max. When you were in the Institute last time, where was the general location of the Experiments holding cells? What was the layout of the building? And how deep does the building go?"

Max held up her hands in a sign to stop. "I only know the answer to your first question. I can lead you to the door that takes you down a narrow flight of steps. There is a door to the right that houses a large bank of the buildings main computers. And on the far wall, there is another door and a large window with a heavy curtain covering it. that's where some of the Experiments are held. I wouldn't say all of them, but I would say that's most."

Skulduggery nodded.

"Well, in the school, I wasn't held in a dog crate, I was held in like.. A concrete bunker of sorts." Valkyrie said.

"So there could be others deeper in the lab." Ghastly noted.

"Then we'll definitely need a map." Skulduggery muttered. "You said you printed off files, you didn't happen to print off a map did you?" Max shook her head.

"We only printed off files on experiment reports from California. Sorry."

Suddenly a laughing voice echoed from the depths of the tunnel behind Valkyrie and everyone whirled to face the sound. A woman appeared, slightly hunched over do the fact that she was most certainly taller than the tunnels roof.

Stepping out into the light she was Valkyrie's same height, right around 5'10" with a slender and feminine frame and a face that was also slender and very… there was no other way to put it… American, with beautiful gray eyes, black hair and traces of Italian ancestry that lined her features. She was wearing a pair of black converse and faded denim skinny jeans with a leather jacket open to reveal a 30 Seconds to Mars T-Shirt. Fanning her self with a thick manila envelope, the woman wore a slightly arrogant expression as her lips parted and said,

"I think I can help you there…"


	28. Harmony

**HOLD CRAP! Wow this has taken waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy to long to update! Truth be told though, life has been way hectic. It was my senior year in High School so I was busy trying to keep my grades up (That last year of school goes by so freaking fast!) and then of course the morning after graduation I just had to go race bikes with my friends at the All Night Party, of course there had to be something wrong with that bike and of course I had to crash on it and *sigh* I just HAD to stick my fook out to break my fall. So yeah, I've been recovering from surgery after tearing my ACL and both the Lateral and Medial Meniscus (the cushion-y stuff that your femur rests on that acts as a shock absorber) So I can totally kiss Invitation Only Ballet away this year. **

**At least my Orthopedic Surgeon gave me the okay last week to toss my crutches out the door. YAY! Anyway, I start my first semester of College on the 24th and so I'll be trying to update as much as possible over the next few weeks!**

**I'm introducing a new character into this story. My best friend, with whom I share this fan fiction account with, has an awesome, incredibly sarcastic OC named Harmony Blake. (If you have read the latest Skulduggery book you may recognize the name ;) ) In order to get her character right, we roll played this chapter out over an IM chat.**

**There's more to tell but I'll save that till the end of the chapter. Anyway, Read, Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

Everyone was instantly on high alert. In places like this, you couldn't trust anybody and this woman had heard way too much. Taking charge of the situation, Skulduggery stepped forward.

"I know what you're going to ask," the woman said, the cocky expression never leaving her face or voice. "The name is Harmony Blake." She stuck out her hand but Skulduggery didn't shake it.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask." Harmony smirk disappeared as she

dropped her hand back to her side.

"Of course it wasn't. I was warned you were a man of many faces, detective."

"Must you be so literal?" Despite the fact she had grown used to his snippy remarks, Valkyrie still had to give a little cough to cover her laugh. Harmony wasn't fooled and she bristled as she muttered.

"Wow, I can practically smell the arrogance, this will be fun."

"Have you listened to a recording of yourself lately?" the comment earned Valkyrie a warning glance from Skulduggery. However, Harmony merely raised an eyebrow.

"Huh, a whole bunch of jolly leprechauns, _Glory_." She said as she turned to Skulduggery, arms crossed. "I can walk away now if you don't want my help." The pupils of Valkyrie's eyes narrowed into slits as she glared at this stranger, a sharp reply ready on the tip of her tongue that she didn't dare release. The detective ignored this subtle change in his colleague and spoke directly to Harmony.

"First things first. We never asked for your help, however, one little detail is keeping me from declining."

"And what might that be?' Harmony said with a sigh.

"You know who I am. Why?"

"Everyone knows you, and your reputation, Skulduggery. I can call you that right?"

"Not until we know you can be trusted. The only thing that's obvious about you is the fact that you're a mage. Elemental or Adept?"

"Why should I divulge that? I trust you no more than you trust me at this point, remember." She tilted her head. "But… for the record, and nothing more… Adept"

Valkyrie could see where Skulduggery had been going with this and frankly, she didn't trust Harmony either. A nagging feeling was pushing at the corners of her mind, after a second she realized it was Angel. Valkyrie looked to her and the brown eyes met the blue and then she understood. Angel was reminding her of a fact Valkyrie had almost forgotten. The side effect Angel had from the school was mind reading, the entire flock had gained special skills and so had she.

Not two months ago had she looked the scientist who changed her life in the eye and saw everything about him. She had seen his whole life, his character, all his faults and triumphs, she had read his soul like reading a book.

Valkyrie cleared her throat. "Allow me Skulduggery."

The detective took a hesitant step away from Harmony and Valkyrie approached. She couldn't really remember how she'd done it or if it was just something she'd see if she looked hard enough. Harmony arched an eyebrow and smirked, then the brown eyes met the grey and suddenly Valkyrie could see everything. The easiest way she could describe it was like standing in white room with incredibly thin touch screen monitors. She could pick and choose what things she wanted to know, at her will she could pull up the truths that Harmony was hiding or the lies she was telling, past and present. Seeing enough, Valkyrie broke eye contact with Harmony and backed away as the other woman gave a near silent startled gasp.

"She can be trusted." Valkyrie stated to the group begrudgingly. Harmony blinked.

"You... What did you just...? That's personal space invasion!" She said in disgust. Valkyrie whirled on her.

"There's a hell of allot you don't know yet. Just shut your trap listen to him." She said gesturing to the detective.

"Fine," Harmony said haughtily as she fanned herself with the envelope "inform me."

By this point, Skulduggery had lost all patience. Lives were at stake and he had no time for ridiculous games or arrogant women. He pulled out his gun and pointed it straight at Harmony's heart. She froze, and the youngest flock members gasped at the sudden display.

"My Colleague may find you trustworthy and is willing to listen; I however, because we are on a limited schedule with many young lives at stake, strongly suggest you treat her as a superior."

"Put that down, before you regret pointing it," She glanced at Valkyrie. "And I'll treat her as a superior when she quits mentally invading my head. Private stuff up there."

Valkyrie smirked. "I just simply looked to see if you were a liar, I didn't go any deeper, and I promise I won't so as long as you don't hold back. Trust me, I'll know if you do. Now, tell us your line of Adept discipline and what information you have gathered on this place known as the Institute." Skulduggery lowered his gun and replaced it in the holster.

"Who the hell died and made you the God damn boss?" She glared at Valkyrie. Tanith had to cover her mouth to keep from losing it and Valkyrie laughed and jerked her head toward Skulduggery. "He did." Harmony couldn't help but snort a laugh then rolled her eyes. After a slight hesitation, she answered. "I don't see why it matters but, I... I can gain the ability of any Adept mage I come into contact with. It takes a while to get used to said ability and the new power overrides the previous power but... Yeah."

"I see, so you could just touch Tanith here and then start walking up walls and across ceilings?" Harmony stared at the blonde. "You can walk up walls?" Tanith shrugged. "More or less."

"Damn." Wanting to move the conversation along, Skulduggery gestured to the file in Harmony's hand.

"Care to elaborate, Miss Blake?" Harmony raised an eyebrow and looked down at the file in her hands."

"Well... Technically it's nothing special... You can get them from stationers... Providing you're talking about the envelope, of course. But I could be totally _wrong_. You could, of course, be talking about the contents. The contents of which is a map I... acquired... "

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, back the train up." Max said stepping closer to Harmony. "How do _you_ just happen to have a map of the Institute?"

A knowing smile crept across Harmony's face. "Like I said, I happened upon it… kind of."

Skulduggery tilted his head in an invitation for her to continue. She cleared her throat and looked at the skeleton detective. "I was… on my way to a bar and I overheard two guys talking about…. Things… So I may or may not have gotten nosey, and I may or may not have followed them or bumped into one, accidently slipped my hand into his shoulder bag and taken this map…" She shrugged.

"Well, I, Personally being acquainted in the field of "bumping-into-odd-people-accidently-and-winding-up-with-their-stuff", suppose I can accept that as an answer."

"May we please see the contents of that envelope?" Ghastly inquired as he stepped forward out of the shadows. Upon seeing his face for the first time, Harmony sucked in a breath. "Whoa. Fine, but only because I take pity on your, er, condition? Is that a condition? I'd call it a condition…" She mumbled on as she turned her attention to the envelope and pulled out a folded map.

"Personally, if I were you, I'd feel bad for the poor bloke that jinxed my mother when she was pregnant with me. She was a pro boxer." Tanith and Valkyrie shared a look and choked back their laughter.

"I…no comment on that." Harmony sighed, unfolded the map offering it to Skulduggery. "Play happy families for more than ten seconds, shall we?" He took the map from her and sat down on the floor to spread it out flat. Gazzy scrambled over to sit beside his idol and the flock and his team gathered around the detective to better see what they were getting into. Harmony hunkered down across from Skulduggery in the midst of the large group. "Well, this is hygienic."

"So says the girl who was eavesdropping in the drainage tunnel." Total muttered.

"...Talking mutts now? Christ help me."

Carlos stretched out to his full size beside Valkyrie and yawns. "Better get used to it, chica." Harmony stared. "I..." She blinked, slightly in shock. "Don't… call me chica…"

Valkyrie looked at Harmony. "Like I said, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. Those men you nicked this off of were genetic scientists and this map is essential to us in successfully rescuing all the surviving children they've experimented on." Harmony met Valkyries eyes. "People have said that to me before. That whole "getting into" thing…"

"I think we've all heard it a time or two…" Max said softly. The members of her flock hung their heads and glanced at each other knowingly. "But, Harmony, Valkyrie and Carlos here, and my adopted family behind us were the only successful survivors that escaped the Lab in California. We've finally put an end to that place and now the Institute needs to go."

Valkyrie nodded. "If you want to help us, you can stay. But full co-operation is mandatory." Harmony paused. "You'll get my co-operation. I promise that."

"I'm glad we've got that settled. Now, back to-"

"Wait, Skul." she said suddenly, cutting off her mentors words and was met with an exasperated sigh. "Yes?" he said drawing out the word.

"I believe that introductions are in order" Harmony nodded. "Agreed."

"Well you already know us," she said gesturing to herself and Skulduggery.

"I do... Jolly leprechauns, One and Two"

She closed her eyes and pretended she didn't hear that. "but you don't know the flock." she said nodding in Max's direction. "Or my friends, Ghastly and Tanith; Ghastly is Skulduggery's longtime partner who were in the same special ops battalion in the War. The Dead Men"

Ghastly reached out to shake her hand.

"Oh yeah! I know who you are now. You men were suicidal!"

He laughed. Yes, yes we were." Harmony smiled. " The lack of hostility after what I said is appreciated earlier, my good sir."

"Just thank my mother I didn't inherit her temper."

Valkyrie cleared her throat. "And this is my best friend and sister, Tanith Low." Tanith hesitated to touch Harmony's hand but extended it in greeting anyway.

Harmony nodded in greeting and shook Tanith's hand. Simultaneously, both women sucked in sharp breaths of air and winced upon the contact of their hands. There was a slight crackle in the air as Tanith's powers were imprinted within Harmony. "Pleasure…" Harmony gritted through her teeth.

"Same to you."

`Valkyrie broke the awkward meeting by averting Harmony's attention to the black jaguar at her side. "You've met Carlos, also a very dear friend. And this is Max." She turned to the flock leader. "I'll let you take this over."

"My family and I are recombinant DNA experiments who were born in the lab known as The School and were rescued by one of the white coats when I was 10. We've lived on our own ever since, chose our own names and everything. Angel and Gazzy are the only two who are blood related. This is Nudge, Iggy and Fang. Dylan joined us about 5 years go and Total and Akila came to us about a year before Dylan." Max said as she gestured to each member of her flock accordingly. The men nodded to her and the younger members voiced their greetings with smiles.

"Hello!" Harmony smiled fully at them and turned back to Skulduggery, smile fading. "Right. Back to business. So... What's your plan, Skully?"

"I'm glad you asked that because I have no idea."

She sagged slightly "Right. So when they say you're an act first, think later kinda guy, they're not far wrong?"

"Precisely" He turned to Max "Show us how far you've gone."

Harmony rolled her eyes, sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she gave up crouching and settled into a cross-legged position on the ground.

Max leaned over the map and pointed to spot on the map. "Right here is where we entered the institute the last time. It's just a set of stairs that leads straight down. The first door on the right once you reach the landing leads to a large computer lab. On the far wall is a curtain covering a large observation window. On the other side of the glass is a cargo hold full of dog crates to house the experiments."

Skulduggery reached out and pointed to two other points just down the hall. "So it looks like there are two other holding rooms to the Southwest... definitely larger than the one you saw."

"Wait a second." Valkyrie chimed in. "These places here look like concrete holding cells for top secret experiments. And over here, "She ran her finger in circular area to the north. "is definitely the living quarters."

Gazzy tugged at Skulduggery's sleeve. "There are two entrances there. Iggy and I could get in there and flush those crazies out and you could gang up and arrest them all.

Skulduggery stayed silent and Valkyrie suddenly understood. Then, with all the utmost subtly in the world, Harmony blurted.

"Wouldn't a bomb be easier? Just _kill_ them?" She raised an eyebrow. "The, uh... The twisted people, not the kids. Or, ya know, combat... I could take them out… Digging a hole…" her words trailed off into an unintelligible mumble.

Gazzy snorted. "That's ridiculous! We wouldn't really do that." He looked at Skulduggery. "Would we?" When the detective didn't respond, the grin from Gazzy's face fell. "You can't be serious." He whipped his head around and looked Max to back him. She looked at him and gave a grim nod. Nudge and Angel stared at their "mother" in disbelief.

Harmony looked up when she noticed the silence. "Oh dear... What did I say?"

"But, _you can't_!" She begged Max. "You always said there was another way besides death!"

Skulduggery laid a hand on Harmony's "You said the right thing. It's the only thing we can really do."

"_Not _the only thing" Nudge growled.

Harmony looked into Skulduggery's empty sockets. Face void of expression.

"Nudge, I understand where you're coming from. But this really shouldn't be news to you, we did the exact same thing at the School." Max said softly.

"It still doesn't make it right."

"Of course it doesn't. It just makes it safe for the children. These people did bad thing to children younger than you. You know that. They are murders no matter what anyone says and the world is better off without them." Nudge yanked away from Max and left the circle and plopped down on the bench, her back to everyone.

Fang put a hand on Iggy's shoulder. "Do you have enough supplies for something like this?" Iggy nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure I do." Gazzy was torn, looking between Iggy and Max. The flock leader pulled Gazzy into her arms. "You've done so much Gazzy, I know this is hard but we are doing this for the children. I promise I'll never ask this much of you ever again."

"The last time was hard enough."

"I know."

He paused for a moment, and then with steeled determination, Gazzy nodded. "I'll do it."

Ghastly wrapped his arms around Tanith. "So when do we go and what the plan of attack?" Tanith, Valkyrie, Carlos, Max, Angel, Gazzy, Fang and Dylan turned to Harmony.

"...Why are people looking at me?"

"Why don't you come with me and handle the holding cells in the Southwest corner?" Tanith offered. "Max and her flock can divide and conquer. Skulduggery, Ghastly and Carlos can handle the "strays" on watch."

Harmony nodded. "Wait though... what about the kids?" When no one answered, she laughed in disbelief "You're not telling me _these_ guys are...? With _this_?

"Of course they are. It wouldn't be the first time, weren't you listening?

"You're serious!?"

"I'm very serious"

"You purposefully trying to turn them into nut jobs?" She raised a mocking eyebrow. Max ignored her and turned to Carlos. "Can you, Total and Akila get all the white coats back to where they need to be?"

Nudge whipped her head to Max. "You're cruel" Max was taken aback. "Nudge, you of all people should understand."

"Whatever." She fell silent again in a very Un- Nudge like fashion and turned to face the wall. Harmony narrowed her eyes, not appreciating being ignored, but kept her mouth shut. Max turned back to Harmony. "Don't know where they learned it, but Iggy and Gazzy are Pyrotechnic experts to the core. They'll do what they have to."

She stared at Max coldly. "Okay."

"Don't give me that look, just ask them for themselves." She looks at Gazzy who returned a smirk back at her somewhat evilly.

Iggy chuckled. "We'll get to work on the bomb. When are we moving in Skulduggery?"

Skulduggery, who had returned his focus to the map, looked up again. "Fang, Dylan and I will handle the Concrete cells. Nudge," she looked at him. "You and Angel will need to ensure that all surviving experiments in the third cell get out safely." She nodded her head, eyes down cast. "Iggy, Gazzy, on Ghastly's signal, you set the timer and clear out. Valkyrie and Max will handle the largest cell and like Tanith said earlier, she and Harmony will handle the cell in the Southwest corner. You girls had better hurry. Carlos, Total and Akila will take care of the guards, using any means they have to."

"Alright, that sounds completely doable, except for one thing."

"And that is?" Harmony turned to Max.

"If you had a care in the world about them," she nodded to Angel, Gazzy and Nudge. "you still wouldn't involve them in this. Even if this was the way you all started out." Valkyrie couldn't help herself. She caught Harmony's gaze and probed her mind for answers to her reason. "Harmony, why don't you just have it out with the men and women who forced it into them at an unfair age, just like you got the chance to?"

Harmony stood up abruptly, Valkyrie mirroring her movements. Everyone froze and stared at the two.

"Sorry?" Harmony said in a dangerous voice.

"When Angel was barely six years old, the school sent out the Erasers. They kidnapped her and the rest of the flock was forced back into Hell. They spent more than a year on the run with people after them to kill all the time. These kids were forced into adult hood at an incomprehensible age and I had been created to finish them off. They've had to learn to survive, to fight or die. _This_ is their last hope to go back and start over." Max looked up at her and smiled with pride. Valkyrie caught her friend's gaze and held it. "And I'm going to ensure their absolute freedom, even if it kills me."

Harmony was silent for a moment, and then she nodded. "It's my opinion that I think, at their age, they shouldn't be involved, no matter their past, in something so brutal."

"We get you Harmony; it's just the way life's been for us. Like one never ending roller coaster with whackos and nut bags around every corner trying to cage us again."

"I know. Life's a kick up the butt, and then you die." Harmony sighed. "Moving on."

"Good." Skulduggery said as he rose to his feet. "Be prepared in 3 hours. That's when we make our move."

* * *

**OKAY! IMPORTANT!Since I took two college level writing classes in High School, I went through my story last week and totally cringed at how incredibly cheesy it all was. So your next update _will_ have more chapters, but they'll be in the middle of the story. These chapters are totaly needed not only to improve upon this fic over all but so it will tie in with the sequel nicely. (Yes there will be a sequel. It will be between Spreading Her Wings and BBC Sherlock. Max and her floock may or may not make an appearance in it I haven't decided yet.) I'm aiming to hopefully have the next two chapters added by the end of next week. No promises though. **

**HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! Please leave reviews, review are kiwi's.. I love kiwi's...**


End file.
